I Honestly Love You
by ohGrumpy1
Summary: Sequel to More Than a Feeling... What happens when we hit that curve in the road? Do we hit the brakes, or do we hit the gas? Follow the girls through the continuation of their journey...
1. Marry Me

_**Yes, I am getting back on the horse so to speak…. I hope I can stay on….**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Marry Me (Train)**_

"Can you put that over there please"? Collins asked the florist as the last arrangement spilled over the vase, overtaking the smaller more contained stems and blooms around the room.

"Honey, those are beautiful" Mrs. Collins stated, leaning in close enough so her daughter could hear the words solemnly whispered, feeling the necessity as the grand room surrounding them emanated a reverent aura.

"Yes, they are, and thank you for all of your help. I can't believe everything came together so easily" Collins replied in the same hushed tone, letting a small smile creep over her features as she looped her arm through her mother's.

"It was my pleasure sweetheart" Mrs. Collins answered as she pulled her daughter in closer, looking around the room, completely satisfied as all the colors flowed together that gave the room a warm feel, wrapping those who entered in a loving embrace.

* * *

"You can't be serious, that was perfect" Austin stated through gritted teeth as Jason's voice came through the speakers once again, wanting to run through the song one more time.

"It's almost perfect. Just one more time, humor me okay"? Jason replied, with a hushed tone as he covered the microphone, not wanting the musicians in the other room to hear him.

" I am holding you to that, I mean it, one more time, that's it" Austin said a little more forcefully, not wanting to be at the studio any longer than necessary.

"Sorry buddy, but they are paying us the big bucks to get this right. So let's get this right, and then we will call it a wrap" Jason responded, as he looked through the glass into the other room that was patiently waiting his cue to begin again.

The band began to build the introduction to the song that would once again, filter through the speakers, that would soon have the lights on the board dancing in their own rhythm. The sounds bounced off the walls and trickled through the headphones of each band member as they began to get lost in their own instruments, knowing the tune before the notes were even played. The occupants in the other room were soon both smiling at each other as each instrument came together as one, to complete the arrangement, just as they had heard in their own heads, knowing, this was it, this was going to be the song, the song that would set this group on their way. Jason clicked the button that would allow his voice to fill the other room and then said, "That was great guys, that's it for today. See Julianne on your way out and she will set you up with a time to come back and go through the final edit".

"Can we go now"? Austin stated impatiently, as he began to turn the pots to clear out the previous sessions settings.

"Yes, I am done torturing you today. Oh wait, this is your job remember, I get paid to torture you and you get paid to take the torture" Jason chided as he rolled his eyes at his best friend and former band mate, knowing he was just anxious about the next day.

* * *

"Do you need help setting up sis"? Jason stated as he held the door open for Simone who was loaded down with her camera equipment.

"Yes, actually I do. Can you grab the other tripod out of the back? Then meet me in the main chapel so I can check the space I have to work with and find a good spot to set up" Simone replied while checking her bags to make sure she has enough memory cards for today's event.

"Okay, I will be right back" Jason answered as he pushed back through the door in search of her car, finding it quickly as it was parked along the curb, with the lights still flashing.

Simone was double checking the zoom on her camera when a familiar voice rang through her ears. She looked up to see a face from her past. Her lips turned upward as she took in the sight of the woman in front of her, who only a few years ago, was sitting in her lecture hall, taking in all of her words as she talked about the drama and tragedy that weaved their way through the great written works in English literature. She set down her equipment and moved to embrace her former student who had become a part of her 'family' once she was a somewhat permanent fixture at her house, at the many gatherings, birthdays and holidays over the years. It had been a couple of years since they had seen each other. Simone traveling schedule left her little time to attend the normal activities of family and friends, so the sight of the more mature woman in front of her, made her heart swell, realizing all at once, that she had grown up so much, her features changing just enough to notice a difference, but it was a good difference. They wrapped their arms around each other as people had a tendency to do not having seen each other for a couple of years.

"You look absolutely beautiful" Simone stated while stepping back to get another look at the woman who was now meticulously put together in her attire on this day that she had been dreaming of since she was a little girl.

"Thank you Simone, you look great also" Collins stated with a smile for her former professor who had turned in her lecture hall for the more detailed view of the world through the lens of a camera.

"So, congratulations are in order. I am however surprised that you accepted, well, knowing that Austin is still under the assumption that Homer Simpson should get his own spin-off show" Simone stated as she did the best she could holding back her laughter, settling on a slight smirk as she finished her sentence.

"Thank you. I know, you're right, but he has a couple of other qualities that balance that out. I should congratulate you as well" Collins replied while letting out a little laugh at Simone's remark but soon formed a smile when she noticed the younger Bradley struggling with staying upright as the legs of the tripod extended unexpectedly.

"Wow! You look, um"… Jason stammered but was interrupted by Collins saying "Hey, aren't you supposed to be making sure someone doesn't decide to run for it"?

"Don't you worry about that, he is totally occupied. His brother brought the latest version of Rockband. Actually, we will probably have to remind him he is getting married today" Jason replied with a slight chuckle as he set the equipment down at the same time trying to avoid Collins' swipe at his shoulder for his previous comment.

"Hey now, don't mess up your dress" Jason stated as he quickly moved out of her reach and headed back out the door to join the rest of the guys for some last minute antics to keep the groom-to-be relaxed before the big moment.

"They will never change will they" Collins said matter of factly as she smoothed out her dress a little after her attempt of physically assaulting her fiancé's best friend.

"No, they won't" Simone replied knowing that as much as they had all moved on in age, the men in the other room would for the most part always function using the part of their brain that has never really evolved from their high school days.

"How long are you in town for this time"? Collins asked quietly hoping her response would be something along the lines of a few months or maybe longer.

"I wish I could give you a definitive answer. I haven't heard about any new assignments as of yet, so I am hoping I will be around for at least a few weeks this time" Simone replied appreciative of Collins inquiry, but knowing the real reason behind her question. She took a deep breath, pretended to be adjusting the cap on the lens of the camera she was holding and continued by saying, "Can I ask you something"?

"Of course" Collins replied, moving in and adjusting her dress so she could sit on the pew across from Simone.

"How is"….. Simone's words were interrupted by the sound of a door opening and a loud voice saying "We have been looking all over for you" a tall auburn-haired girl bellowed as she stomped in an uncoordinated fashion down the strip of carpeting that would lead her to her cousin and the woman who at one time turned her already green eyes, more green for a time many years ago. She finished her trot toward the front, adjusted her dress to join the two other women in their seated positions.

"Hi Simone" Cheyenne stated as she sat behind her pew and put her hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Hi Cheyenne, good to see you again and you look beautiful" Simone responded with a small smile and returned the sentiment with a squeeze to Cheyenne's forearm that was now resting on the back of the pew.

"Thank you Simone" Cheyenne stated with a grin and continued by saying, "Aunt Jane is looking for you. She says that you needed to be in the dressing room, like right now so no one who isn't supposed to see you, sees you".

"Alright, alright, she is more nervous than I am. I think I need to go find some wine to calm her down" Collins replied as she got up from the pew, making a conscious effort not to snag her dress on anything.

"My mom already took care of that. She is on her second glass already" Cheyenne said with a smirk as she playfully elbowed Simone before she got up to follow her cousin back to the dressing room so she could finish getting ready.

"We will see you in about an hour. If you need any help, just go down the hallway and listen for a bunch of obnoxious noises and I am sure someone in that room will be nice enough to offer assistance" Collins stated as she moved past Simone with a wide smile, just taking in the whole moment, the whole day so far, and what was going to come later on.

"Okay, I will see you later" Simone replied as she returned the smile in Collins direction, feeling a sense of warmth at the sight of the girls in their dresses and the decorations placed meticulously around the room. She closed her eyes for a minute, to take in the scent of the flowers that surrounded the room in simple beauty, and soon her senses were overwhelmed with the sights and sounds of the last place she felt completely secure, completely loved, completely lost in the heart of someone else. That day was perfect. That day found Simone surrounded more colors than she could visually take in all at once. She made her way down each path, taking in the scent of each species of flower and plant soon found herself surrounded by the many subtle colors of the Plumeria, but the fragrance filled her senses with a calmness she could never say she had ever experienced in her entire life. She had brought her camera, to take a few candid photos of people on their vacation in the state that was the last to be granted statehood that was also divided into a set of islands that gave the world such diverse beauty from the ocean to the highest volcano. She had left Annabelle back at the villa, when she claimed she wanted to go on her own nature hike while she was taking photographs for the magazine. Simone continued her journey through the gardens and noticed a thatch of thick leaved plants that would lead a person out to an open field filled with wild flowers and grasses. She got closer to the plants and noticed some of the had been 'written' on and she took note of the description placed on a placard next to the first set stating these are "Autograph Trees" and their leaves can be marked on like paper. She walked further down the path, noting the different quotes people had left as a memento of their visit. She came to the end of the path when she stopped to read a single leaf at eye level that said, "Simone, stay on the path, I will be waiting" with a shape of a heart drawn below the words followed by the letter "A".

She took a deep breath, to bring herself back to reality quickly realizing how much time had gotten away from her when she heard the volume in the chapel increase due to the guest beginning to fill the foyer and pews for the upcoming nuptials. She gathered the rest of her equipment and did one last check, as the din grew louder, she looked back toward the doors that lead to the foyer and noticed her brother, just standing there, smiling at her. He was looking more and more like their father, especially now since his hair was a little shorter and his face was free from stubble. She returned the heartfelt smile but that quickly turned to a small grin when she noticed him move away from doorway as he reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Where are you? What do you mean you can't tell"….. Jason's rant was cut off by someone tapping him on the shoulder as he turned around to see who it was; he was met with mischievous eyes, a small smirk and was soon engulfing the caller on the end of the line in a bear hug.

"I can't believe it, you're really here" Jason mumbled before he set the person that he had just squeezed all the air out of their lungs down.

"I hope that dress still fits" was heard falling from the lips of Jason's former band mate.

"Well, you better hurry up, if you weren't sure, that music you hear is not from the opening act" Jason chided as he shoved the late intruder in the direction of the dressing room.

_**Happy Holidays everyone!**_

_**I hope all of you have a Happy New year! Please, where ever you are, be safe!**_

_**Here's to a great 2011!**_


	2. Happy

_**I hope all of you had a wonderful New Year's celebration!**_

_**I am sure you were asking yourself, "where are the flashbacks"? Well, I won't disappoint, well, I hope not anyway. There will be a few in the upcoming chapters. :)**_

_**Of course I must give thanks to those of you have already taken the time to read and review! It means more than you know!**_

_**Flashbacks in italics...**_

_**Happy**_

"Did you want to sit in on this"? Jason asked a now more than fidgety Annabelle as she was flipping a random guitar pick through her fingers.

" No, I think he can handle it on his own, well the both of you can handle it on your own" Annabelle replied as she squeezed Jason on the arm, getting up to refill her glass with water.

"Well, I think you should get over the whole not getting paid for a gig thing and just sit in on one song with us, especially this song" Jason plead as he grabbed his guitar out of the case and began strumming lightly.

"Oh you be quiet, I haven't gone all diva like that, yet" Annabelle responded as she rolled her eyes and took the guitar from Jason's hand and randomly started picking at the strings, to try to calm her nerves.

"Well, prove it" Jason challenged the younger girl, staring straight into her blue eyes, that now didn't seem so mischievous.

"You aren't going to let me out of this are you" Annabelle wondered out loud as she took a deep breath, not wanting to leave the security of the room they were currently in.

"I promise, it will be okay. Everyone will be so happy to see you up there, your best friend included. Just think of it as a super duper wedding present" Jason responded, trying his best to comfort his visibly nervous 'little sister'.

"Okay, but promise me I am only playing one song with you guys. I just want to say my congratulations and then head out. I still have the last part of my tour to get ready for, remember"? Annabelle stated as she began strumming a semblance of chords that began to form the tune of the song that the wedding party would soon be hearing.

"I promise, now come on, Austin has probably had a few by now and I think we need to rescue him from his aunt Rita and her insistence on him dancing with her" Jason chuckled as he placed his hand out for Annabelle to take, swiftly pulling her out of the chair she was occupying and out of the room, and on her way to see those who have been such a huge part of her life for so many years. She stopped at the doorway, squeezed Jason's hand and whispered, "I can do this, right"?

Jason just paused in his place, pulled Annabelle into a warm embrace and said, "I think you already know the answer".

* * *

"I want to thank everyone for joining Jenna and I on this special day. I hope you all have had a great time so far and I hope you enjoy what you are about to hear. I want to dedicate this song to my wife. You are my light, you are my life. I love you" Austin said as he looked directly into Collins' eyes, then soon turned around an motioned for a couple of his former band mates to join him on the stage.

The wedding party started to silence itself as the sound of notes coming from the piano, as Jason fell into musician mode, getting lost in the notes as he stroked the keys, building to the first lines of the song.

_**I wanna be**_  
_**next to you**_  
_**and watch you while you sleep**_

_**holding you**_  
_**lost inside**_  
_**every breath you breathe**_

_**I don't wanna live a day without you**_  
_**I just wanna be the one that makes you happy, happy**_  
_**I don't wanna live a day without you**_  
_**I just wanna be the one that makes you happy, happy**_

_**one minute more**_  
_**a thousand years**_  
_**it's all the same to me**_

_**cause I'm incomplete**_  
_**and I need you more**_  
_**with every breath i breathe**_

_**I don't wanna live a day without you**_  
_**I just wanna be the one that makes you happy, happy**_  
_**I don't wanna live a day without you**_  
_**I just wanna be the one that makes you happy, happy**_

_**I try to let you know**_  
_**but my words get tangled up**_  
_**and every time I find that I'm**_  
_**outside looking in**_

_**can't let this moment go**_  
_**when you're the only one**_  
_**that makes me feel the way I feel inside**_

_**lately I'm falling for you**_  
_**lately I'm falling for you**_

_**I don't wanna live a day without you**_  
_**I just wanna be the one that makes you happy, happy**_  
_**I don't wanna live a day without you**_  
_**I just wanna be the one that makes you happy,**_

_**happy...**_

The crowd was still taking in the sounds of the last few notes, a few sobs were heard, and Collins got up from her seat and made her way toward the stage to show her friends her appreciation for the beautiful song she just witnessed. She kissed Jason on the cheek, made her way to her best friend, pulled her into a strong embrace and said "I am so glad you made it, you made me so happy, along with someone else, go, talk to her". With that she moved swiftly over to Austin, to properly thank him for his declaration of love in the one true way he was able to express himself.

The wedding party clapped and whistled at the newlywed's show of affection and then started to shout "encore" as the former band mates started to set their instruments down and Austin looked at Jason with a questioning expression and got a smile in return. He looked in Annabelle's direction and only was able to catch a glimpse of the back of her head as she made her way back into the hallway that opened into the reception lobby and led to the place that Annabelle was in desperate need to find. She creaked the door open slowly, took a deep breath, and stepped inside.

The amount of marble surrounding her gave her the feel of the cold hard truth that was swirling around in her head. She leaned forward on the counter, turned the nickel brushed handle and allowed the sound of the water to soothe her nerves as well as the coolness now running through her fingers. She was soon covering her face with a thin layer of water, allowing each pore to absorb the droplets, but now unsure which drops were from the faucet and which were from her own eyes. She dared to look at her features in the mirror, not wanting to see herself in this state, not wanting to allow herself to show any emotion, not wanting to realize that her heart was demanding answers, not knowing if she was ready give those answers. She blinked a few times, looking back down at her hands, now pressing themselves further into the cold hard surface, feeling her stomach churn, just a bit, as her thoughts overwhelmed her, fighting back the memories, after making eye contact with the blonde haired beauty during the ceremony as she stood next to Collins while she tried her hardest to focus on the vows being exchanged. Once again, she found herself locked into blue during Austin's confession of love as the notes from her guitar reached out to Simone's waiting ears.

_Annabelle,_

_You hold the key now. The key to my heart. The key to my soul. The key to my life. If you chose not to keep it, please do not tell me; please do not return it to me. I don't want to see it unless it is in your hands. I hope that someday I will have the opportunity to exchange it for a different one. One that will be created for something that we chose together. I love you. Always._

_From my heart,_

_Simone_

_She read the note, at least five more times. Seemingly not blinking each time the words crossed her view, rubbing the silver object in her fingers and the words sank in more and more with each passing moment. She began to sob, then heard the sound of light tapping on the paper in her hand. She was not producing tears of joy, these were tears of sorrow, of years of frustration, of years of allowing her heart to be fully awake, taken over by single look, a single touch, but deep down in her heart of hearts, that feeling was now disintegrating in the palm of her hands. She had finally felt that she had the world at her feet. Felt secure enough in the arms of another to allow this once rebellious girl, to love with her whole heart, without hesitation._

_The path was not an easy one for the love most say they would never find in their lifetime. They knew their chosen careers would keep them from the comfort in each others eyes on a regular basis. Many discussions as to where they would end up, where they would call home had come and gone. Discussions wavered when each took that next step in their respective careers. They had pushed and pulled themselves in every direction to try and figure out what would be best. The day to day living found no place in their lives as each traveled to different places, different time zones and in different worlds. Annabelle had thought that all was well, even though the distance was great on certain days, weeks and months, that she would return to the place they both called home. She felt all of that security fall away at Simone's revelation. No matter how much she wanted her to be a part of her decision, Annabelle knew, it was not her place, to put Simone on another path than the one she was on, making her way around the world to be the eyes for the millions of people who could not see these locations for themselves, giving them the story behind the rolling hills and the ancient ruins. She was frustrated with her hesitation to accept Simone's importance to the magazine. She had felt Simone's hesitation when the contract from the record company came into play. She just wanted to live life, with Simone, no matter what was thrown at them._

_They had been through so much. Just when she thought things were somewhat settled, Simone's promotion, while looking great on paper, began to erase Annabelle's hopes of starting and keeping their lives in northern California. The timing of Simone's move and the tour the fledgling band found themselves on, touched off the beginning of Annabelle's wall starting to cover her heart. She wanted to reach out and pull Simone back into their own little world. Knowing that Simone was not going to be there, at home, when she returned from the tour, pushed her even further into the realization, whether real or imagined, that their life together would never be settled. She allowed her stubbornness to overshadow the ability to be reasonable. No matter what Simone said or did, she already had it in her mind that Simone chose Los Angeles over her, she chose to do her job in another place, when she thought she would choose to stay in Berkeley._

_That note was one last shot to reason with Annabelle. Simone wanted nothing than to stay and confront Annabelle face to face, to try and reason with her, look into her eyes, feel the warmth of her hands, soothing them after she had been pushing and pulling on the strings for the last couple of hours. She was hoping for some sort of contact, anything that would calm her heart that was beating out of her chest as she lay the note and the box on her bed. She did hesitate, willing herself to stay, but was soon being carried away by the words floating through the night air, speaking of love slipping away, of love in the past, of love as a memory. Hoping it was just the last song of the night, not what was really in Annabelle's heart._

Annabelle looked at her hands one more time, as the ache became too much to bear from being pressed into the multi-colored surface She took one last breath and went to reach for a paper towel to remove the remnants of mixture of tears and water. She turned toward the holder on the wall and was impeded by an outstretched hand, and was soon feeling the rough paper being pressed into her hand and that voice that haunted her dreams for the last couple of years, brought her back to reality, as it washed over her ears, she blinked one more time. Turning toward the voice she knew, in what seemed like another lifetime, her own voice absent at this moment, just found herself, once again, looking into blue, feeling the wetness on her cheek resurface, when she heard, "Hi" then feeling the pad of Simone's thumb sweep the lone tear away.

_**"Happy" is by Secrets in Stereo**_

_**Hope you all have a great weekend! Peace!**_


	3. If You Ever Come Back

_**Hello all! Another installment in the journey is here.. **__**This is going to be long road for the girls. I hope you can stay with me for the entire trip! I know that this is a little slow, but… Thanks in advance for your patience!**_

_**Flashbacks in italics**_

_**If You Ever Come Back (The Script)**_

Her eyes had blinked a few more times, not wanting to believe this was actually happening. She didn't want to believe that Simone was right here, right in front of her, soothing her tears with her words and her thumb. She wanted to do nothing more than look her in the eye, hoping to find her home again, her soul, her heart. This was all too much at once, she began to raise her eyes to catch a glimpse of those deep blue pools that used to greet her each morning and softly lull her to sleep each night. She locked on blue for a few fleeting moments, seeing a pained expression reflected back into her own. Not being able to form words at this moment, all she could do was breathe. Her mind was in the process of driving her back, quickly, moving moments, touches, and discussions to the forefront, not allowing her to form any coherent thought, not allowing her to bring the only thing that has been tormenting her all this time, forward, with questions, both vocalized and through expressions. Annabelle, was at a loss, captive in her own thoughts at that moment when she was brought out of those memories when she heard a voice echoing through the bathroom.

"Annabelle, are you okay"? Julianne questioned as she came all the way through the massive door and hadn't seen or heard anyone yet.

Annabelle gave Simone one last look, put her head down and turned to leave that cold marble room. She made quick eye contact and grabbed Julianne's hand in a gentle squeeze as she continued her way out the door.

Julianne continued her movements into the bathroom only to notice Simone looking down at her hands and shaking her head, with a defeated look washing over her face.

"I am sorry Simone, I wish there was something I could tell you to make you feel better. I wish I knew what I could do to change all of this" Julianne said with a quiet tone, trying to not disturb the weighted moment that just occurred.

"I wish I did too" Simone replied, her voice trembling just a little, trying her best to just swallow the bittersweet taste still left in her mouth after her brief contact with Annabelle.

* * *

"I just wanted to say congratulations again you two. You better be on your best behavior mister, or you will have to answer to me. I don't care where I am, I will come find you" Annabelle said sternly leaning into Austin's person space.

"Yes ma'am, is that a threat or a promise"? Austin replied with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"Don't think I won't do it" Annabelle chirped as she moved closer to her best friend and wrapped her arms around her shoulders as she leaned in and continued by saying, "I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look today and that I am so happy for you, and of course, that Austin is the luckiest guy on earth".

"Thank you, you are such a sweet talker, but I couldn't ask for a better best friend" Collins' replied as she squeezed Annabelle's forearms and let out a small sigh, just happy that this day had gone perfectly and that Annabelle was able to be there.

"I think I am going to sneak out of here. I only have the rest of the night and part of the day tomorrow to get reorganized before I have to head back out to the east coast. I will call you when you get back from your honeymoon" Annabelle whispered, giving Collins a final squeeze and then released Collins to move toward the groom and embrace him in a heartfelt hug, letting him know, that she was really happy for him, and continued by saying, "Take good care of her. I will check up on you in a couple of months".

"I will, always. You have fun out there and I will see you back in the studio" Austin responded as he lifted Annabelle a little off the ground when hugging her.

Annabelle gave one last squeeze and as she released herself from his hold, she scanned the room for all the other people she wanted to say goodbye to. She followed her eyes as they led her toward Cheyenne, her parents and Collins' parents. She said her heartfelt goodbyes and "see you soons" as she made her way around the table. She continued on her excursion around the room when she saw Jason and Julianne deep in conversation. She approached the couple and noticed they had solemn looks on their faces rather than the jovial expressions found at this type of event.

"Hey" Annabelle stated with a hint of hesitation in her voice.

"Hey Annabelle, you ditching out already"? Jason replied trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I need to take care of somethings before tomorrow night so I am saying my goodbyes" Annabelle responded as she sheepishly looked toward Julianne knowing that she had probably talked to Simone a little while ago.

"Well I am glad you graced us with your presence, you really need to come home more often" Jason chided as he went in for his normal bear hug where Annabelle was concerned.

"I will think about it" Annabelle responded as she held onto Jason longer than she normally would have.

"Well, I know your tour is winding down in a couple of months, so if you are nice, I will let you have a little break before we start working on your next project" Jason stated with a chuckle as he set her down so she could finish saying her goodbyes.

Annabelle just rolled her eyes at Jason's comment and headed toward Julianne and wrapped her in a hug and said "I am glad I got to see you. Keep him out of trouble okay"?

"I am glad you were able to be here. Of course I will keep him in line, someone has to right? As they released each other, Julianne continued by saying, "I know you are still hurting, I can see it in your eyes, please, just think about it, you two should at least talk".

"I just can't, not now, not here" Annabelle replied in a hushed tone, not wanting to continue this conversation.

"Okay, I get that, just, just think about it" Julianne reiterated, in a frustrated tone.

"I will" Annabelle stated simply, as she let out a sigh, internally wishing that she could just remove the image of Simone's expression as she left her standing in the bathroom. She was struggling with the thought of going to look for Simone, but she couldn't give in, or rather, allow her pride to be set aside and just say what is on her mind, let out what is in her heart. But, that would be for another time she thought, another place.

* * *

"_Are you not going to at least consider it" Collins asked as she pointed to the key now resting on the kitchen table"_

"_Of course I have considered it. I just can't believe she actually picked up and left. There is just so much going on, I really don't want to just get up and leave, leave all this behind. She could have stayed here, she could have gotten a promotion here, just maybe took a little bit longer" Annabelle replied in a harsh tone, letting her emotions get the better of her, feeling the frustration building more and more that they talked about it._

"_I know Annabelle. Sometimes things just happen. You just need to go with it. She just went with it. I don't think she ever thought for one second that her taking that job would have you reacting like this. If she did, I really don't think she would have done it" Collins reasoned as she sat back down at the table after refilling their coffee cups._

"_I think she would have. We had talked about it and I could already tell she had made up her mind. I am just so confused and upset by all of this, I just didn't expect any of this to happen, not now, not like this, I, I just".. Annabelle was interrupted by Collins saying, "Annabelle, just take awhile to think about it, you can't just give up that easily"._

"_That's the problem, that's what I feel that she did" Annabelle replied, not willing to listen to reason, and just letting her feelings overpower any rational thought at this moment._

_

* * *

_

"_Hi, I just wanted to see how the new CD was coming along. I know you have been busy, I just hope everything is going okay. I hope to hear from you soon. I love you" Simone breathed out the last statement as she pressed the end button on her phone after getting Annabelle's voice mail for the tenth time in the last month. The band went back into the studio right after the tour. Annabelle had only called Simone once to let her know they were recording and to have a safe trip as she traveled to Australia to cover the Perth International Arts Festival. Simone was beside herself trying to have some kind of contact with Annabelle. She wrongly assumed that she would walk into her new house in Los Angeles and find Annabelle inside, strumming quietly on her guitar, waiting for her return. That had not come to fruition. She had waited and waited. As the weeks had come and gone, Simone's resolve began to waiver. She thought that by giving Annabelle a little time and space to think about things, everything would just fall into place. She began to let that shred of doubt fill her mind and heart. She was beginning to think that her decision, as much as she thought they had made it together, wasn't as promising as she once thought. She mulled over in her mind what she could do to get Annabelle to see that this was only temporary, just another step into furthering her career, another step toward making her own schedule, making her own rules. She never thought Annabelle would shut down so quickly, knowing all they had gone through, just to exist in each others lives. _

_

* * *

_

"Just promise you will keep in touch" Collins plead as she placed her napkin down on the table and leaned forward for emphasis when Simone stated she was going to start breaking down her equipment for the night.

"I promise" Simone replied as she reached for Collins' hand for reassurance of her newly made oath.

"Good. I know I will be talking to you soon anyway when the pictures are ready" Collins stated with a smile, knowing that this day was not only the start of her life together with Austin, but also a chance to see her best friend and her former professor to reconnect, even for a brief moment, just enough to ignite some kind of spark, some kind of realization that they both need to let go of the past and find their way back to each other.

"You have a safe trip and I will call you when everything is ready" Simone replied as she pulled Collins into a hug, smiling briefly, only to be hindered by the form of the blue eyed beauty making her way to the exit. As she pulled back from Collins, she unwittingly fixed her gaze toward the woman who held every last part of her heart in her hands. Her breath hitched unexpectedly when Annabelle paused and turned around one last time before heading out that door. She met her stare as she fixated her eyes on the face that she had touched just a little while ago, for the first time in a couple of years, wanting to be close enough at that moment to let her fingers trace each curve, each line of her face, as she told her that she loved her. She was soon being met with the realization of this moment passing her by as she saw Annabelle disappear through the doorway.

_**I hope you all enjoy your week! **_

_**Peace!**_


	4. I'm OK

_**Thanks again for all of you who are reading and reviewing! Much love! :)**_

_**Flashbacks in italics...**_

_**I'm OK**_

"Can we do one more run through"? Annabelle asked Steve her bass player once they had re-tuned their instruments.

"Yeah, I think we should" Steve replied as he moved a few cords out of the way as he was doing one last check of the layout on the stage.

Annabelle was on the last leg of her U.S. Tour, that had her miles away from her home and those she loved. She did a range of larger arenas along with smaller venues liking the more intimate feel of the audience being only a few feet away along with the ability to see everyone at once, not just a sea of heads bobbing up and down. This was one of her larger shows, which had her filling out the sound with a full band instead of just her and her guitar. She met her new band mates while on tour with her original band mates as one fifth of the Crusin' Central band. Jason and the other guys realized after a year on the road that this isn't really what they dreamed of their musical lives being like. They had signed a contract to record 2 more CD's, so after many discussions among themselves, the record company and a couple of lawyers, they had all agreed to still honor the contract, just not in the expected way. Annabelle insisted that she would take her music on the road, produce two more CD's for the label and complete the other requirements listed in the original contract. She knew it would be a daunting task, but she also knew that she had a large support system to get her through. The boys would be there for advice as well as eventually finding themselves staying with the label as music producers and studio musicians. This was a win-win for everyone. Annabelle wasn't quite ready to step behind the scenes and help other people make decisions about their music.

She could not see herself not performing the notes and the verses that were resting deep within her heart. She had to continue her journey, the one she started many years ago, in a multicolored composition book, the words contained inside, demanding a voice, not to be trapped on the lined pages within. She couldn't stop now, not when she had so much to say. As much as she was physically distant from a certain blue-eyed beauty, her emotions and pride would not allow her reprieve at this point in time. The words that flowed from her lips into the night air, to the waiting ears of those who joined her for those cathartic gatherings known as concerts in layman's terms, only went so far, never far enough to reach clear around the world, to the one person who she really wanted to hear them. Somehow, even though those words were never physically heard, at least to Annabelle's knowledge, she hoped that they were being 'heard' in a different way, a more deep and meaningful level that only reached the furthest part of the soul. As much as her words were of longing, love and forever, her mind began to put doubts into her heart. She wanted to reach out time and time again, but knowing Simone was out there, somewhere else, not at home, kept pushing her further and further into indecisiveness as to what to do.

* * *

"_Is your phone working"? Jason questioned Annabelle as she got up from the table to put her dish in the sink after a quick breakfast before they had to begin rehearsals for the day._

"_Why on earth are you asking me that"? Annabelle replied in a frustrated tone, letting the spoon fall into the bowl with a clang, knowing where this conversation was heading._

"_Well, I was just checking in case, say, someone wanted to get a hold of you to wish you a Happy Birthday today" Jason said with a little more subtlety than normal, wanting to sound unemotional, not wanting Annabelle to get anymore upset than she already was._

"_Well my mom and Collins have already called me this morning, so other than that, you all are here" Annabelle responded as she continued her way to the back of the bus not looking up at Jason as he sat there with a defeated look on his face. Her movements were halted all at once when she felt a strong hand on her wrist as she heard "Please, just answer your phone today, she really wants to talk to you. I am trying my best to just let whatever happens happen, but will you at least talk to her, please"?_

"_I can't promise anything" Annabelle replied as she put her head down, not wanting to look at the sad display in front of her, as she pulled away from his grasp and went to finish getting ready for the day._

_The show had concluded as it always had, with a confession from Annabelle's soul. As the day went on, she had noticed that she had 3 missed calls from Simone, however, none followed by a voice mail, just numbers across the screen in a futile attempt to reach the one person she saw her dreams each night and thought of just about every waking moment. Annabelle was still torn between the love of her life and living the life she loved. She knew while Simone was off doing the same thing, or at least she hoped so, that as each day passed, without contact from her, or rather not allowing herself to have contact with her, was pushing her further away. This was a war she would never win. She knew she couldn't go on like this forever, she did want to just fall into Simone's soothing voice each night before sleep captured her body. She wanted nothing more to hear her voice that day, but her mind was becoming more and more controlling over her heart, more controlling over any reasoning that would have her on the next plane to wherever Simone was at the moment, she just kept those thoughts behind that wall, a wall that was being built higher, layer by layer as each day passed, away from the blue eyes she used to get lost in, used to confide in, used to say 'I love you' without a single word. She knew her strength was in Simone's love, in her heart that enveloped them both. She also knew her weakness was one in the same, along with her insecurities about the future, as much as Simone's words said forever, her actions, in Annabelle's mind, sent her in another direction. _

_She checked the tuning on her strings one last time. She took a seat on the stool at the center of the stage and moved the microphone a bit closer. The lights went down for a quick second and then a single light was shining over Annabelle's form that was previously shadowed by darkness. The boys had already left the stage, to allow Annabelle the space the free herself of the words floating around in her head. For now, she would set aside her inner turmoil to speak to Simone, not face to face, not over the phone, but in the best way she knew how. The audience was in a complete trance, focused only on the girl under the bright light, as the notes began to fill the air._

_**Look for me right when the lights go down  
My own little natural high  
I should be floating on top of the world  
But I just keep wondering why  
I feel more alone in this wonderful crowd  
Than I ever do on my own  
I know that this is a place I belong  
But I'd rather be coming back home**_

_**Oh, I want you to know I'm okay**_  
_**I just need to know that you're waiting**_  
_**You're waiting for me**_

_**Someone keeps saying I could be a star**_  
_**I'm never quite sure what that means**_  
_**Sounds like there's something I'm missing right now**_

_**I'm not who they think I could be**_  
_**But all that I'm missing is you, my love**_  
_**Come find me whenever you can**_  
_**I'll be the one looking up at the sun**_  
_**With a picture of you in my head**_

_**Oh, I want you to know I'm okay**_  
_**I just need to know that you're waiting**_  
_**You're waiting for me**_

_**Oh, I want you to know I'm okay**_  
_**I just need to know that you're waiting**_  
_**You're waiting for me**_

_She didn't even let the sound of applause stop her from exiting the stage. She couldn't acknowledge the shouts coming from the crowd for her efforts. She just left the stool alone in the light and proceeded to the side of the stage with only a final wave to the crowd as she disappeared behind the wall. She went straight to the room that was set aside for the band to unwind after sharing their emotions with total strangers. She went over to the fridge to get her regular bottle of water but found none. She found her phone where she had left it last, plugged in by the TV stand in the corner of the room. She noticed a missed call symbol but once she cleared that she saw the voice mail symbol pop up. She was hesitating to to hit the call button, knowing she would hear the one voice she had heard every night in her dreams. _

_She new that voice mail wasn't going anywhere, so she decided to find something to quench her thirst when the door opened and the rest of the band came in laughing and high-fiving each other for another successful night. They were soon enveloping their band mate in a group hug and the off key sounds of Happy Birthday began to fill the room. A smile barely formed on Annabelle's face when she wiggled free and said her 'thank yous' and before she could say or do anything else, she heard the sound of giggling coming through the door, and that giggling soon turned to screeching at the sight of the band members all standing in one place. The security guards were right behind the group of fans that were now clamoring all around the room, asking for autographs, some being respectful and others not bothering to care that they had just interrupted a birthday celebration. Annabelle had politely signed a few CD's and stray pieces of paper and smiled for a few pictures. She was now finding it easy to remove herself from the room and finally find the water she was looking for. She moved toward the door only to be stopped by a light tap on the shoulder and hearing someone say "That was the most amazing song I have ever heard". As Annabelle turned to face the voice that just spoke those complimentary words and was also soon hearing, "Happy Birthday Annabelle" as she was pulled into an embrace, not believing what she was seeing or hearing, just as unexpected as this meeting was, Annabelle unexpectedly whispered, "Thank you". As they pulled back from their embrace, one set of eyes smiling and the other swimming in confusion, Annabelle continued by saying, "I can't believe you are here"._

"_**I'm OK" is by Sarah Bettens**_

_**I hope you all have a great weekend!**_

_**Peace...**_


	5. Late At Night

_**Hi all! Thank you again for reading and reviewing! Of course a big thank you to those who have added my stories to their favorites list! Another chapter, another flashback, another...**_

_**Enjoy...**_

_**Flashbacks in italics**_

_**Late at Night**_

"Have you heard anything yet"? Jason asked as he set down a fresh cup of coffee for his older sister as she leaned back in her chair just enough to stretch her stiff muscles from last night's sleep.

"No, and I probably won't until Jonathan gets back from vacation" Simone replied as she blew on the mocha colored liquid before taking a sip of the much needed wake up call this morning.

"Well I know you are anxious about everything, but I am glad I get to have you here so I can torture you a bit longer before you go traipsing off to some other country, never to be seen again" Jason chided Simone knowing she would really rather keep herself busy with work then sit around and dwell on everything at the moment.

"I am sorry if I seem like I would rather be somewhere else. My mind is just all over the place right now and I hope this time away from work will help me work through some things instead of make me more crazy than I already feel" Simone stated as she continued to stare into her mug, the liquid resembling smooth glass, like a small mirror into her soul, as she continued to look into the mug, seemingly looking through it, then closing her eyes, only finding Annabelle's defeated eyes staring back at her, as she left the bathroom of the reception hall the week before.

Simone had so many questions. She thought that finally, at this point in her life she was settled in heart, mind, and soul. She thought that all the time she had spent before that fateful day in her lecture hall, was for naught. She felt that she didn't really live, to the fullest until that blue eyed beauty walked on to that campus and right into her heart. Of course she had the ability to see other places in the world, meet people from different cultures, experience the love of her family, her friends and her love of the written word. None of these would ever compare to what she felt when in Annabelle's presence. As much as she could fall into the emotions of a great novel and express her words eloquently when in the presence of a photograph that needed her touch to give others a detailed image through words, she couldn't ever put to words what emotions rested in her heart, for the one, who had said heart in her hands. At this point in time, she felt that her heart was not given the freedom to beat in her own chest, that until she could hear that voice, feel her embrace, that only then would her heart return to the rhythm it once knew. Her heart was gone, somewhere across the country, out of reach. As much as she wanted to hop on the next plane to where Annabelle was winning more and more fans over with her words and music, she felt that her forcing a confrontation would not help the situation. The war within her heart and head would be hard fought. She was going out of her mind with wonder if they would ever reunite. She was trying not to negate Annabelle's feelings, she knew somewhere deep down, she still loved her. However, as the days and months traveled by, she was constantly heckled by the feeling, regardless of Annabelle's feelings for her, that she may never return to their life. She was hoping her emotions were just getting the better of her, that her insecurities, that were once set by the wayside, were now flooding her being again, but now she found she was trying in vain to quiet that swirling storm.

The phone buzzing on the table brought Simone out of her thoughts. Simone hadn't realized that Jason left the kitchen while she was deep in thought. She noticed Jason's phone screen lit up with a familiar name. Her heart began to race. She could just reach over and with one push of a button, be engulfed in that husky voice that was a little more harsh on the morning after a show. She could just get lost listening to her breathe or sigh, knowing she was running her hand through her hair as she was trying to find the words to say after so much distance. Her conscience got the better of her when she just got up to rinse out her mug and left the noisy item to silence itself once the designated number of rings were complete.

* * *

"If you ask me, I think you should go" Jason said to a sullen looking Simone as she was clicking her way around the page with many different selections for a reservation.

"I don't remember asking you" Simone deadpanned not taking her eyes off the screen to acknowledge her brother's presence.

"Okay then, someone was asking about you, so I thought you might want to know, but you seem preoccupied, so I will leave you to it" Jason retorted as he walked out of the room.

Simone blinked a few times, letting what Jason said sink in. She pushed away from the desk and quickly followed the footsteps her brother had just completed and said "You talked to her? What did she say"?

"Why don't you ask her yourself" Jason replied non nonchalantly, trying to not sound callous but understanding that the both of them were just being ridiculous after all this time, and his frustration was beginning to show.

"I would, but she won't answer my calls" Simone responded dejectedly as she collapsed into the chair in the kitchen.

"I think you know what you need to do. Just do it Simone" Jason stated firmly at the same time taking his sisters now shaking hand trying to ease the deep seeded indecision floating around in her mind.

* * *

"_I can't believe you are here" Annabelle stated as she took another step back, taking in the sight in front of her, still completely confused as to what she was really seeing._

"_Well, I hope that its okay that I came to see the show and wish you a happy birthday" Lita replied in a slightly somber tone as she noticed Annabelle's body language and facial expression._

"_Of course its okay. I am just surprised to see you, this was just totally unexpected, but I am glad you are here" Annabelle said reassuringly, not wanting to show any kind of disappointment in her features. _

"_I had some time off, so I figured I would take a road trip and catch one of your shows while you were on this side of the country" Lita continued as she walked with Annabelle down the hallway as she continued her search for some bottled water._

"_So how did we do"? Annabelle asked trying to just make small talk._

"_You know you shouldn't even have to ask that" Lita stated with a chuckle as she looked at Annabelle with a sideways glance._

"_Hey, believe me, we have done a few not so up to par shows. Honestly, I felt kind of off today, so I hope that at least I hid that well during the show" Annabelle replied as she opened the door to another room that had a full size refrigerator, knowing she would find a stash of water in there. _

"_Well, you sounded great! It was worth the trip, old lady" Lita chided as she took the offered bottle of water from Annabelle's hand._

"_Yes, I may be older, but you, you are older" Annabelle responded with a smirk suddenly appreciating the unexpected invasion from her recent past._

"_Okay, okay, point taken. How many more shows do you have"? Lita questioned as they walked back to the band's dressing room that was now more full with fans that were clamoring around just to catch a glimpse of just one and if they were lucky all five of the band mates in one place. _

_The noise had risen to the level where close talking into someone's ear would be the only way that you could carry on a conversation. The boys were scattered around the room. Jason and Austin were trying their best to be polite to the fans that were bordering on stepping over the line in their contact and closeness. Julianne was chatting with one of the sound crew about the show, at the same time smiling watching Jason squirm under the attention he was getting, knowing he was trying his best to be friendly but not too friendly. Austin was now excusing himself to get another drink, leaving his friend to fend for himself, and slightly chuckling as he walked away. This was a ritual between the two since they started touring. Knowing they both were already in relationships, the mercilessly teased one another in these situations, seeing who could make the other one feel the most uncomfortable. Annabelle also knew of this ritual and never chose sides, she just delighted in the both of them squirming on different occasions. _

"_I can't believe how many people are in here. I figured you guys had a limit or something" Lita stated as she leaned in to Annabelle's ear so she could hear what she was saying. _

"_Me neither, but I guess each show is different and no one must have said specifics to security" Annabelle replied as she leaned in to Lita's space due to the noise._

"_Okay, so how many shows do you have left"? Lita questioned again after the quantity of people in the room distracted them from their earlier conversation._

"_We have three shows left. One the day after tomorrow and then we have the last two next week" Annabelle replied as she moved to the other side of the room to try to get to a more quiet area._

"_So, do you have any free time tomorrow? I took a few days off and was hoping to see the sights" Lita asked as she moved to sit on the smaller couch in the corner of the room._

"_I will after rehearsals. We just go over the set list and make changes if any are necessary, so we aren't working all day" Annabelle answered as she leaned back further into the couch._

"_Can I take you to lunch, or dinner, whenever you are done? You know, for your birthday"? Lita said with a hopeful tone._

"_Sure, I would think dinner would work best. We are not the earliest risers on these trips" Annabelle chuckled a bit as she felt a weird twinge move through her body at the sight of Lita's face as she was agreeing to dinner._

_

* * *

_

The crowd had only settled down just enough that Annabelle didn't have to speak too loudly to get everyone's attention. This was the part of the show she embraced the most. The band had left the stage and now it was just her and her guitar, the emotion of the night wrapping up with the final words that had been trapped in her throat for the last couple of hours. She gave the crowd one final thank you before she began picking out the simple tune.

_**It's late at night  
and I cant sleep  
And so i lie  
awake and try to think  
But when you hold me  
the way you do  
I have no choice  
But to fall in love with you**_

_**It's late at night  
It's late at night**_

And sometimes it hurts so bad  
When i think about all the times we've had  
And all the memories that I've made  
Of us together are fallin away  
And I'm falling too  
And I'm falling too

It's late at night  
It's late at night  
It's late at night  
It's late at night

Do you think, do you see, do you even believe in me  
Do you feel the same leaving me to blame for all your pain  
Well do you think, do you see, do you even believe in me  
Well do you feel the same leaving me to blame for all your pain

It's late at night  
It's late at night

Too late to call you've fallen asleep  
and fall away from me  
Too late to call you've fallen asleep  
and fall away from me

Do you think, do you see, do you even believe in me  
Do you feel the same leaving me to blame for all your pain  
Well do you think, do you see, do you even believe in me  
Well do you feel the same leaving me to blame for all your pain

It's late at night  
It's late at night

Annabelle could never get used to the increasing noise that would surround her ears each and every time she finished that last song of the night. She never realized how much those words from her soul resonated deep within those in attendance. She was grateful at this point to hear the sounds coming from the audience. This helped her focus her attention for a few seconds on the faces in the crowd, taking in their smiles and other signs of approval. This helped her focus her attention away from the ache in her heart after releasing those words into the night air. She was grateful for another reprieve, if only for a few minutes, when the crowd once again increased their voices as she waved to them one last time before exiting the stage. She took one last look at the crowd and then a brief glance at the sky, then she put her head down and wrapped her hand around the neck of her guitar and continued her way to the side of the stage. She was met with more cheers and whistles from her back up band and as she was giving them all hugs and thank you's she caught a glimpse of someone who she hadn't recognized being backstage before or during the show. She released the last musician and began to make her way toward the dressing room. She couldn't shake the vision she thought she had just witnessed and wanted to put her racing mind to rest. She had gone from show to show with a slight delusion that her songs were being heard by the only person responsible for her emotional state, at any given moment, day or night. She wanted to believe, if only for a brief moment, that her words were not only reaching the crowd in front of her and falling back onto her own ears. She finally reached the door and hesitated to push herself the rest of the way into the room. The sound of the voice that had permanently engrained itself into her memory, swept through her ears as she heard that single word, "bye". She swallowed the lump that had now formed in her throat and moved through the doorway into the open room. She couldn't believe it was real. The sight in front of her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she pushed the end button on her phone. Annabelle was frozen in her movements when those blue eyes found her own.

"Hi" Simone breathed out, so silently that the sound of Annabelle's heart pounding in her own ears didn't allow it to truly register until she heard, "I hope its okay that I am in here".

Annabelle looked deep into blue, let out a slight sigh, and let her eyes fall to the ground, not wanting Simone to see her emotions that were now working against her as a few tears moved down her cheek, only to be impeded by a soft hand now firmly pressed against her face.

_**Late at Night is by Kristy Lee**_

_**I hope you all have a great week and a fabulous Super Bowl Sunday! :)**_

_**Peace!**_


	6. What I Didn't Say

_**Hey all! Thanks as always! Here is the next one…..**_

_**What I Didn't Say**_

_**Flashbacks in Italics**_

"Hey, please, please don't cry. Talk to me, please just talk to me" Simone whispered as she finished wiping the tears slowly falling down Annabelle's face.

Annabelle blinked a few times; leaned further into Simone's touch as she reached her hand up to rest on Simone's that was gently caressing her cheek. She lightly grabbed Simone's hand, still not looking up into the blue orbs that were showing so much love, so much concern, even after all the time, after all the distance.

"I can't believe you are actually here" Annabelle stated as she gave Simone's hand one last squeeze before she dropped it from her own. She took a step back and put her hands in her back pockets and finally allowed herself a glance into Simone's eyes.

"I can't either" Simone replied taking a step forward to close the distance that was so much more than a few feet now, so much more than a couple of steps across a concrete floor, so much more than the miles flown to reach this destination.

Annabelle didn't move from her spot, allowing the scent from Simone's perfume to infiltrate her senses, taking her back to a different place and time. She breathed in one last time, and as she exhaled, a knock at the door brought the two out of their daze.

"I'm sorry, I will be right back" Annabelle stated in a somber tone, somewhat relieved for the interruption, not sure if she was ready to have the conversation that was demanding a voice. It was time. Time to confront the past, the past that had them only stealing glances and hesitant touches instead of diving into each other's eyes and melting into each other's arms.

Annabelle opened the door and a burly figure stepped in and whispered something into her ear. Annabelle looked back at where Simone was standing and gave her an apologetic smile. Pretty soon voices were filling the room that was only moments before only filled with subtle glances and subtle sighs. She had to fulfill the part of this lifestyle that would have her smiling and nodding while exchanging small talk with the people who gave her their undivided attention for the last couple of hours. Simone found herself falling back onto the couch, being mesmerized by Annabelle's simple beauty, taking in all her features that were more stunning in this light, in this situation, watching her seamlessly interact with her fans with true sincerity. She noticed there was a subtle difference in her facial expressions from time to time. A subtle difference in her body language as she moved throughout the room to make a connection with those in attendance and her current band mates as they mingled among the crowd as well. She began to wonder about all the things that Annabelle had experienced the last couple of years. All of the shows she had performed and all the places she had visited. She knew that traveling and her schedule had aged her more than the years shown on her driver's license. As much as there was still that mischievous glint in her eye, there was a hint of sadness, just below the surface. She wanted some answers. The answers as to why she was sitting on a couch, feeling like an intruder in Annabelle's world instead of the main reason for the smile on her face anytime she would enter a room, anytime she would wrap her arms tighter around her waist not wanting to get out of bed just yet, anytime, the numbers would flash across the screen signaling a call from Annabelle wanting to know when she would be home, even though she already knew her travel plans to and from her latest assignment. Her mind was racing with all the possibilities of the fate of their broken relationship. Broken in the sense of too much distance, too much time, too little said to reassure one another of their true feelings, too many things left unsaid. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the only voice that flooded her body with unmatched warmth and at the same time haunted her dreams. That voice was now sounding closer as she looked up and realized that Annabelle had taken the seat next to her and said "Are you hungry", as she leaned her head against the back of the couch and glanced sideways toward the blonde-haired beauty that as much as she had been absent in her daily life, still took her breath away.

"A little. What do you suggest"? Simone responded as she mirrored Annabelle's position on the couch and this lead to the beginning of a staring match that had them trying to read each other's minds, to get to the questions and answers without actually speaking.

"You can say no, but they have great room service at the hotel. There will be less chance of someone interrupting us there. I just… Annabelle was interrupted by Simone when she said "That's perfect".

* * *

"He didn't even get a chance to pull his pants back up" Annabelle said, not being able to hold back a giggle that had Simone captivated once again, at the free and light manner in which their conversation had gone so far.

"I hope you were at least sympathetic to his situation" Simone responded with a slight chuckle of her own, getting the visual of her band mate red faced after having Annabelle walk in on him in the bathroom on the bus.

"Well, at least he was alone this time" Annabelle stated with that glint in her eye, trying her best to keep the mood light at the moment, knowing the discussion that was soon to follow would not included any light moods or laughing.

"Okay, okay, I know you have close quarters when traveling, but let's just leave it at that" Simone replied with a slight grin, not wanting to hear anymore about the wild antics that went on during their time on tour.

"How was your dinner"? Annabelle asked as she got up to remove the plates from the table in the suite she was staying in and set them on the cart for room service.

"It was great, thank you for suggesting this" Simone replied as she leaned further onto the table and rested her chin on her hands that were now clasped together, her eyes following Annabelle's every move.

"I'm glad you liked it" Annabelle stated as she gently set the items on the cart making minimal noise, but taking an extra second to compose herself before turning back around and facing the person who had her heart racing out of control at the moment. She was still warring with herself whether to continue with their conversation or call it a night after the show and the last couple of hours in Simone's company. She was enjoying the relaxed atmosphere. As she made her way back over to the table, she noticed Simone do her best to stifle a yawn. She sat back down and said, "I know it's late, um, did you get a room in town"?

"Yes, I am staying at the Marriott on 4th. Yes, it is late and I am sorry that I kept you up, I know you had a long day" Simone replied in a quiet tone as she stood up to gather her purse she felt a soft hand on her wrist when she heard, "You don't have to leave, I just thought you were tired after traveling and having to sit through the show and… Annabelle was soon being interrupted by Simone saying "I am a little tired, but it was all worth it just to see you. If it means staying up for a week straight, I would do it. The show was amazing, and you, I am just glad that we are here, talking, together".

"Me too" Annabelle responded as she let go of Simone's wrist and stood back up and once again put her hands in her pockets.

"I am not ready to go, I would love to stay and just talk, but if you need to get to sleep I will head out" Simone stated as she threw her purse over her shoulder and moved a little bit closer to where Annabelle was standing.

"I want to talk, really I do, I just, just.. Annabelle became visibly upset and lowered her head to avoid eye contact with Simone.

"Annabelle, what is it? I can't stand that you are this upset. Please just talk to me. Whatever it is, it doesn't matter, just talk to me" Simone replied wanting to just reach out and pull Annabelle into a comforting hug but hesitant as to what to do due to Annabelle's current body language. She reached out her hand and began to lightly caress her arm, at least to give some kind of comfort to the only person who has ever held her heart with such strength, such passion, such love.

Annabelle just wanted to fall into Simone's arms and never let go. She wanted to erase the past couple of years of distance, stubbornness and heartache. Her mind was running wild with thoughts of the past. She didn't know if her mind would allow her to form a coherent thought out loud. She finally looked up and noticed the look on Simone's face and in her eyes. She missed that look. She missed her caring nature, her innate ability to soothe away any insecurities that she had ever had. Now, those insecurities were running full force through her veins. She removed her hands from her pockets and took Simone's hand in her own.

"Can you stay"? Annabelle whispered, hoping Simone heard her, hoping that she would be willing to stay after hearing what she has to say.

"I would love to, I don't want to be anywhere else" Simone replied as she closed the distance without any real conscious thought, just did what came naturally when in Annabelle's presence.

* * *

"_You eat here all the time"? Lita questioned a fidgety Annabelle as she nervously moved silverware that was wrapped in a napkin around the table._

"_Yes, this is one of my favorite places in this city. I have come here every day when we stop here on tour" Annabelle replied as she pulled apart the paper ring, releasing the silverware from its white cocoon and placed the napkin in her lap._

" _I am just surprised that you picked this place, you could go anywhere you want" Lita stated as she looked around at the less than sparkling décor in the café that more than resembled a pizza parlor. _

"_It's hard to find pizza with baked potato fixings on it, it's just, heaven" Annabelle stated as she __smirked while running her finger over the picture of the pizza on the menu._

"_Okay, well if that is what you're having, I will have the same" Lita said as she set her hand lightly on Ananbelle's for emphasis._

"_So, how is the job going"? Annabelle asked as she pretended to look at the menu._

_"Good. Great actually. I can pretty much make my own schedule. Some late days, but some days are short and 3 days off each week. The city has us on a 4 day schedule, supposedly to save money, the costs of energy use and all of that" Lita replied as she took another sip of her water._

"_Wow, that's great! I am glad that you are doing something that you love" Annabelle said as she set the menu down and readjusted the napkin in her lap._

"_Well you obviously have found your niche. So what's it really like, touring, going from town to town, living on a bus, with a bunch of guys"? Lita questioned as she started to pick at the toppings from her piece of pizza._

"_It's a blast most of the time. The fans are great, we get to see a bunch of other bands perform, and the guys are usually fun to be around. Of course there are times when I like to be alone, but we are a big happy family. I consider myself very lucky" Annabelle responded as she folded up her slice to take a satisfying bite of her favorite pizza._

"_So, is it true. You know, about the fans, or do they still call them groupies"? Lita chuckled while lifting a questioning eyebrow._

"_Groupies? Really? Well, there are always those few fans who are a little more friendly than others; well at least they try to be. I am not into that at all, and of course Austin and Jason tease each other about it, and the other guys, well. Let's just say they haven't turned everyone down" Annabelle said with a smirk as she took a sip of her Coke._

"_So there hasn't been anyone that just caught your attention at one of your shows"? Lita asked bluntly noticing the way Annabelle was trying to avoid eye contact._

"_No, I am just here to play my music and try to be the annoying little sister" Annabelle replied in a somber tone, not wanting to think about how many nights she has cried herself to sleep in the silence of her room. _

"_Well, I am just surprised that you haven't truly embraced the rocker lifestyle, you know, sex, drugs and rock n' roll" Lita said with a slight chuckle, trying to get Annabelle to smile a little noticing that her expression was not necessarily a happy one._

"_Well, I guess I am not the typical rocker. I guess one out of three is it for me. Is that disappointing to you"? Annabelle chided trying to lighten her own mood._

"_No, not at all, I just thought that since you and Simone…. Lita was cut off by Annabelle saying, "Can we not talk about that. I am just focusing on my music while she is focusing on her career"._

"_Okay, sorry" Lita replied in a quiet tone hoping she didn't upset Annabelle too much with her line of questioning._

_Annabelle began to finish the last few bites of her pizza, trying to stifle the emotions rising up in her throat. Just the mention of Simone's name sent her into a whirlwind of emotions. She had gotten pretty good at hiding these emotions, considering one of her band mates was Simone's brother. She just wanted to dive into her music, the tour, and the new life on the road to swallow up the life she knew before. Not that it was bad, just hurtful to know that the love of her life could just pick up and leave without much discussion, just the assumption that she would follow and everything would be okay. It should be okay. For some reason, to Annabelle's sensibilities, it was not able to be okay. She didn't like that she felt this way, but her heart was no match for her stubborn will. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the waitress asking if they needed anything else._

"_Just the check please" Annabelle stated while a small smile toward the waitress who returned the smile her way._

"_I got this" Lita stated as she grabbed the receipt off of the plastic black tray._

"_No, you don't. You are my guest and I made you come here" Annabelle replied as she deftly swiped the paper from Lita's hand and handed the receipt and her card to the waitress who walked by as if on cue._

"_Okay, so can I at least get dessert"? Lita asked with a hopeful tone, not wanting the time with Annabelle to end so soon. _

"_You really are trying to make me fat" Annabelle said with a giggle as she signed the bill and handed it back to the waitress._

"_No, I just figured I could kidnap you for a bit longer, well, if you have time" Lita responded leaning forward on the table trying to look directly into Annabelle's eyes._

"_Well, I guess having you kidnap me will give me a good story to tell. As long as you release me in time for rehearsals tomorrow" Annabelle said as she leaned back in her chair wearing her trademark smirk._

"_I am sure it will give me a good story to tell as well" Lita replied with a smirk of her own._

_The night came quickly and Annabelle was more than ready to get back to the hotel. She was surprisingly having a great time in Lita's company, just light conversations and a few times reminiscing about their college days. She knew she had to set aside some time to work on a few new songs for the upcoming shows and let Lita know of her plans as they got closer to the hotel._

"_I don't want to intrude on the music making process, but, would you mind if I got a sneak preview of your new songs"? Lita asked as they stopped in front of the lobby doors. _

"_Uh, sure, but it won't be the polished product you are used to seeing in the shows. I am just getting things put together right now" Annabelle replied as she stepped back with the door handle firmly in her grip as she allowed Lita to enter the lobby first. _

" _I promise I won't bother you, I will just be an invisible observer" Lita stated in a quiet tone as she leaned in toward Annabelle's ear as the elevator door opened._

_

* * *

_

_Annabelle began to shuffle some papers around trying to find the latest song she had been working on. She found the pages she was looking for and then brought the guitar to rest upon her knee. She noticed that Lita pulled her chair a little closer for the private concert. She looked down at the notes on the first page and began to strum the tune that wasn't so new to her anymore after many nights of trying to find the right combination of words and music. She was now focusing intently on the pages in front of her and began to get lost in the song as she closed her eyes when she began to sing._

_Secrets told in the pictures on your skin_  
_Hours fade into days that never end_  
_I see myself reflected in your eyes_  
_And I hate the way I'm wearing all these lies_

_So I let you go_  
_And I watch you leave_  
_And I hold my breath_  
_So you don't hear me scream_  
_When you walk away_  
_But the words are only in my head_  
_It's not what I said_  
_It's what I didn't say_

_Is she everything you wanted her to be?_  
_Yeah, I bet she never breaks your heart like me_  
_So it's one more night I cover up with you_

_So I let you go_  
_And I watch you leave_  
_And I hold my breath_  
_So you don't hear me scream_  
_When you walk away_  
_But the words are only in my head_  
_It's not what I said_  
_It's what I didn't say_

_Should've known better, now_  
_All I have left is a permanent stain_  
_The only part of you I get to keep forever_  
_To prove I lived this pain_

_Maybe I was never as smart as I thought_  
_Maybe we can never be as good as we want_  
_Maybe you just didn't need me enough_  
_Maybe we're too clever to be falling in love like this_  
_Like this_

_Secrets told in the silence of my sin_  
_And I'm the one who loses in the end_

_So I let you go  
And I watch you leave  
And I hold my breath  
So you don't hear me scream  
When you walk away  
But the words are only in my head  
It's not what I said  
It's what I didn't say_

_Annabelle was looking down at the words written on the paper and a heavy feeling washed over her body. She knew that she couldn't hold back the tears that were threatening to fall at that moment. As soon as one had escaped her eye, she was soon feeling the slight pressure of Lita's thumb on her face, clearing the tears away. Lita leaned down and whispered "That was beautiful. You are beautiful". She pulled away slightly from her ear and soon Annabelle felt the subtle sweep of lips on her cheek when Lita continued by saying,"Thank you for letting me hear your music"._

_**What I Didn't Say is by Saving Jane**_

_**Yes, I know frustration is setting in…. Just know I love you all. I hope that you can stick with me…**_

_**Peace!**_


	7. The Memory Will Never Die

_**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! So... Here it is... Enjoy...**_

_**Flashbacks in Italics**_

_**The Memory Will Never Die**_

"I don't want to let you go" Simone stated in a whisper as her lips inched closer to Annabelle's ear.

"I don't want you too. I know I have said this before, but I can't believe you are here" Annabelle replied as she reluctantly loosened her grip around Simone's back and quietly looked into her eyes, signaling her need for distance at the moment.

Simone read Annabelle's expression and respected the sudden request for distance without hesitation. Her heart squeezed the blood though her body just a little bit quicker at this moment, then seemed to skip a beat when she saw Annabelle on the verge of tears, once again. She couldn't imagine what had brought them to this. Brought them to the place where they were as close as they had been in a couple of years, but couldn't have been further apart. The eyes that she held in her own that shined through with light and dark shades of blue, were now a bit more on the dull side, now trying to hold back tears, that would never have flowed this freely before. Never flowed without a fight, a fight to hold them back as Annabelle's frustration with any situation that caused her to be emotional, waging a war within herself, not letting them flow. Now that fight was for naught, not a war anymore, but a sign of defeat now falling freely down her cheeks. She wanted so badly just to reach out remove the mix of mascara and tears now staining her face. She wanted to re embrace the sobbing form in front of her, allow her arms to form a blanket of protection for whatever had Annabelle in this condition. She moved closer with that being the only intention when she was met by Annabelle's retreating form as she turned around and began the walk to the other side of the room. Simone hesitated for only a brief second. Before she knew it, her feet began to follow the same path as Annabelle had created just seconds before. She came to stand in front of a now seated Annabelle who at this moment had taken a deep breath, and slowly raised her eyes, trying to read Simone's face. She saw a mixture of love and confusion. She wanted to close her eyes and when she opened them, she would be in another place and another time. She wanted to just pull her knees to her chest and hide her face, hoping that Simone would just disappear, not see her in this state, not see her displaying this fragility, not see her shrink away from her attempts at comfort.

"I can't stand to see you like this" Simone said as she stood her ground trying desperately not to close the distance between them.

"I'm sorry, I … Annabelle was interrupted by Simone saying "No, don't apologize, just talk to me. I can't imagine what is going through your head. I am here, now, I have waited to see you, to talk to you for longer than I want to remember. Please, just let it out, it doesn't matter what it is, I am not going anywhere".

Annabelle looked back into Simone's eyes and found herself a little more at ease, only for a brief second, as her thoughts began to flood back, overtaking any look that Simone was giving her at the moment, any touch that was now radiating from Simone's hand on her own, trying to guide her gently into the discussion that would have Annabelle discovering that she only had one regret. She could allow herself the years of indignation toward her mother, years of wallowing in her sorrows with the help of alcohol, years of rebelliousness over and above the norm. She had only one thing that she truly wished she could take back, erase from her memory, restart that part of her brain that allowed her to think clearly or even just to breathe normally. Those breaths were becoming shorter and shorter now.

* * *

"_Can we run through that one more time"? Jason asked as he put his pick in his mouth, moving his guitar away enough to flip through the next page of the set list._

"_Do you want to run through the whole set list again or just that last song"? Austin replied, questioning Jason's request since it had already been a long day of sound checks as well as waking up in a different city._

"_I think its fine" Annabelle stated flatly as she set her guitar down and reached for her water bottle, trying in vain to relieve the tension that had formed behind her eyes._

"_Just the last song, I think it is missing something" Jason replied as he adjusted his guitar to the correct spot and began to play the intro to the song._

"_You guys can go back over it if you want, I am going to take a nap" Annabelle stated without looking at anyone as she tossed her empty water bottle in the blue bin on her way out the door that would lead to the rooms that would allow those traveling in this musical circus a moment of seclusion as necessary. _

"_She is just tired, probably not sleeping well" Jason said trying to defend her actions to the rest of the band, knowing that she really wasn't tired, but trying to just let her be for the moment._

_Annabelle turned off the light as soon as she entered the room that was a makeshift resting place. She didn't bother to take off her shoes and just collapsed on the oversized couch that was made to hold more than a few people. She closed her eyes, silently wishing that the pain would instantly dissipate allowing her to think clearly and function normally. Her mind had been working in overdrive ever since her unexpected visitor two days before. She had felt torn n her interaction with Lita. Should she just take it in stride, allowing her actions to only be meant as comfort and complimentary, or should she view the encounter as a step into the mind of someone who has found an opportunity and decided to push that door open a bit more. She closed her eyes, hoping the pain and the thoughts associated with that pain were only really a dream. _

_

* * *

_

_Two days earlier..._

"_You are welcome" Annabelle stated simply as she leaned back a little to gain a little space in the room that now seemed much smaller. _

"_Do you realize the effect your music has on people"? Lita stated as she looked directly into Annabelle's eyes, hoping to see a moment of acceptance of their close proximity._

"_Well, I, um, think that their applause at the end of each song and the show lets me know that they at least enjoy the music" Annabelle replied as she took a deep breath, looking anywhere but directly at Lita._

"_That's not what I meant" Lita said as she began to move her hand up and down Annabelle's arm trying to garner her full attention._

_Annabelle couldn't help but look directly at Lita now. She was holding her face as her thumb came in contact with her cheek then moved to brush a few stray hairs behind Annabelle's ear. She moved the other hand to the other side of her face and soon her thumb was sliding across her bottom lip. Annabelle closed her eyes at the contact not wanting to accept the fact that she could feel the heat radiating from Lita's hands, feel her breath mixed with her own, feel her gentle touch that should have had her cringing from the contact, but instead found her somehow appreciative of the sentiment being shown to her at the moment. Their lips had no space in between them now, moving slowly, just enough contact to leave any doubt behind as to whether this was just a friendly kiss to say goodbye or a craved reaction that was years in the making, at least for one of the occupants in the room. The guitar had been set to rest against the foot board of the bed allowing their bodies to settle unhindered on the mattress below. The kiss was never broken, getting lost in each passing moment, relishing in the physicality, the closeness, of a familiar face, a lonely road trip, a broken relationship, an appreciated comment. The sounds of breathing and a few sighs filled the room as hands began to roam over unfamiliar territory. A low moan sliced through the otherwise silent interaction and brought with it an abrupt halt to any further action. Annabelle pushed herself away from Lita's grasp and sat up immediately putting her head in her hands. _

"_Annabelle, what"... Lita was interrupted by Annabelle's shaky voice saying "Just go please. I am sorry, I just can't. This, I don't think, just go"_

_The sound of the door clicking brought Annabelle back to reality. She looked at her hands, she looked down at her clothes, she looked down at what she was sitting on. The feeling in the pit of her stomach had her leaving one room and quickly entering the bathroom and relieving herself of the contents in her stomach. After she had nothing left, she fell back against the wall, pulled her knees to her chest and instead of crying, gritted her teeth, still in complete shock as to what she just allowed to happen._

* * *

_The crowd was their normal selves on this night that was a little more on the chilly side now that the sun had decided to set earlier than just a few weeks ago. The band looked out and noticed the various blankets scattered throughout the venue that had the concert goers seeking refuge on the ground only during the slower songs and the intermissions. This was the part of the show that those blankets would be occupied. Annabelle was scheduled to perform her ritual closing song. She had been off in another world during the majority of the show, not adding in comments or teasing Jason and the rest of the boys in front of the audience in between each song, reminding the crowd that they were like brothers and sisters having to share their lives in close quarters. Jason walked over to Annabelle and whispered, "Are you ready"? He got no response and decided to just take matters into his own hands and began to play the intro to the song that Annabelle had recently penned after only a few months on the road, showing where her thoughts were most of the time. The one person and one place she refused to let herself physically connect with anymore, but her thoughts, her memories were always there, full force, no matter what she was doing. The intro was longer than the song had called for, but on this night, Jason would be patient, and let Annabelle allow the song to come to her in the right moment._

_**I whisper in your ear  
The words you want to hear  
You feel the wind and it reminds you  
It happens every time  
You stop and close your eyes  
You can't deny what lives inside you  
Well I know it's hard to see  
What is meant to be  
When yesterday is so far behind you**_

Deep inside your soul knows I'm always there

You made me believe the day you surrender to me  
The memory will never die  
The love that you gave  
I'll never throw it away  
The memory will never die

The tides take a turn  
Another lesson learned  
I'm right here but still you wonder  
Would you say that you need more  
And it's not what it was before  
It was before your on your own and going under

Deep inside your soul knows I'm always there

You made me believe the day you surrender to me  
The memory will never die  
The love that you gave  
I'll never throw it away  
The memory will never die

Whenever you wake up  
Whenever you gave up  
All that you had for nothing at all  
The bed that you lay in  
Remember you made it  
And nobody's there to catch you when you fall

You made me believe the day you surrender to me  
The memory will never die  
The love that you gave  
I'll never throw it away  
The memory will never die

You made me believe the day you surrender to me  
The memory will never die  
The love that you gave  
I'll never throw it away  
The memory will never die

_She just sat, taking in the applause and other forms of cheering that were going on. She didn't move when the boys had begun to exit the stage after saying goodbye to the crowd. She didn't move when she started to her various whistles and voices screaming 'encore'. She only moved when she felt a strong hand around her own, as Jason gripped her hand and lead her off the stage. She immediately put her dead down and just barely eeked out a "thank you" to Jason who just rescued her off the stage. _

_He put his arm around her and said "I know not everything is okay with you. You can tell me anything you know, I am always here for you"._

"_I am fine, just a bit tired. I haven't been sleeping well the last few days" Annabelle replied sheepishly, avoiding eye contact with him as she skipped all the post concert activities and headed straight for their room, hoping that they would have a reprieve this evening, free from fans and their questioning and pictures. _

_

* * *

_

The sounds of sniffling was the only thing that could be heard in the room. Annabelle had tried to control the tears, control her emotions, and control the now shifting tension in the room.

"I don't understand Annabelle. I cant even respond to anything that you just said. How could you allow... Simone was cut off by Annabelle saying, "I am so sorry, please forgive me, please"? There is no excuse for what I did, and my reaction toward you after everything was... Annabelle was now being cut off, not by Simone's words, but the fact that she was witnessing the door closing, once the click was heard, she knew that this response was a possibility, and now it was a reality.

_**The Memory Will Never Die is by Default**_

_**Peace and love to you all!**_


	8. Things I Never Needed

_**Enjoy**_

_**Things I Never Needed**_

The silence in the room swallowed everything in its path. There was no light, no sound, no remnants of the past few minutes, no words hanging in the air, no moisture on the ground from the tears still spilling freely. Annabelle felt her heart skip a beat more than one time as the sound of the door clicking shut still echoed in her mind. She looked toward that door, more than once, each time, not wanting to blink, just in case she would miss that door open back up, blonde hair stepping through, blue eyes shining, pulling her into a warm embrace. She was soon facing the realization that the warm sensation would not come to fruition, that the cold tile would be her only comfort in the aftermath of the one confession that finally lifted a thousand pounds off her shoulders but that weight was soon settling back into her, full force, within her heart.

* * *

"I think I misplaced that memory card. I only had about fifty pictures on it though. I can just re shoot those tomorrow before we leave" Simone stated as she continued to look through her camera bags for the small black item as James began breaking down his own equipment from the day of field work on the shores of Lake Geneva. The summer had reached the midpoint welcoming the many musicians and artists who could be seen walking the streets at all hours of the day and night, taking in the scenery and sounds that would appeal to old and young alike. She had decided to go on this assignment herself, even though job title had changed. She wanted to get away, focus on her work and dive into some of her creativity that would have her mind focusing on life through the lens one more time.

"I think if we go first thing in the morning, we should be able to move around a bit better, less crowded" James replied as he put the last lens cap on as he set the item in his bag after putting his equipment through hard labor as the tourists, performers, and local residents shuffled about, as well as taking in the distant views of the Rhone Valley.

"You're right, let's plan on that. Now go get some rest and I will see you in the morning, say, seven a.m."? Simone said as she leaned on the door as James left the room with his shoulders bearing the weight of both of his bags.

"See you then" James replied as he looked back over his shoulder before beginning to travel the short distance to his own room.

Simone didn't even bother to change her clothes or rinse the day's efforts away. She fell fast on the semi-soft surface and closed her eyes, trying in vain to not see the pained expression on Annabelle's face as she recounted her actions in that room. That room that was the last place she saw those eyes, that have haunted her dreams ever since. As much as she needed to get her sleep, the nights were long and the days to short, feeling as if she were in a waking dream, only to find herself forcing her eyes closed, but her mind would continually keep them open. She couldn't breathe in those quiet moments, those moments when she wasn't seeing the breathtaking views of another city, the local people as they made their way through one more day, and the sun come to rest, saying goodbye to another day. She would fight with her emotions, day in and day out, barely able to concentrate on the task at hand. The missed calls and unanswered texts were coming less frequent. She wanted to talk to Annabelle. She wanted to hear her voice as it changed tone as she described the night's events during her shows, talked about the euphoria she felt during the shows and the utter exhaustion she felt afterward. She could get wrapped up listening as her tone became barely more than a husky whisper as her vocal chords demanded this quiet side of Annabelle after the collection of songs performed each night. As much as she wanted to hear that voice, she couldn't bring herself to push the button on her phone that would connect them once again. What she couldn't hear, was the less than lifeless tone that would follow her greeting, begging for forgiveness, only bringing Simone spiraling back to that night, when all of her insecurities came flooding back about their relationship, about her decisions, about her willingness to just walk away. The pain in her chest had merely subsided to a dull ache, a constant reminder of what love and an open heart can sometimes bring. At this point in time, there was nothing anyone could do or say to diminish the sensation of not only feeling the distance from this revelation, but feeling the distance of the last two years increase ten fold. Even though their contact was minimal, and most of the time hurried, that emotion was still lurking, without mention of the past, somewhat only on hold for the time being, but still very much resting in each others hearts no matter what the present situation found themselves in, miles apart. This was more than miles apart, more than a misunderstanding, more than she could have ever imagined. She never thought it was possible love and hurt so much at the same time. She didn't think that those two emotions could exist at the same time. This was the first time that all of her education couldn't explain something, couldn't help her find reason, couldn't solve a dilemma. She could not remember a time when she had learned such an important lesson. A lesson that would have her question the reason her heart was beating more slowly, or even beating at all.

She turned off the light, thinking that would encourage her eyes to close sooner. All it did allow her eyes to notice subtle glow of the streetlights filtering in through the thin sheath covering the window. All it did was remind her of the time of day when her heart was officially broken.

* * *

"Can we just stop for today"? Annabelle asked quietly as she leaned forward into the microphone, taking off her headphones.

"This is the last track. It doesn't really need much reworking but, just one more take for the vocal, then the next few days are yours" Jason replied in a comforting tone to persuade her to finish another one of her heartfelt musings deep from within.

"Okay, one more time, just for you" Annabelle stated with a smirk and an eye roll toward her former band mate who had made the transition from musician to the ultimate behind the scenes creator making sure the finished product would be road and radio worthy.

"That's more like it" Jason snickered as he nodded his head in a mock arrogant manner.

"Ready when you are" Annabelle said in a sing song voice as she grabbed the headphones one more time to put the vocals for this last track to rest for the night. Bringing her voice to fill the room with her story of regret and a sincere quest for redemption. The notes of her guitar filled her ears as she took one last quiet breath, allowing the words to release themselves with just enough force to compliment the notes recorded about an hour before.

_Take a long hard look at my face  
Take away the things I can't replace  
Take my heart, go on take it away  
I've got nothing to say_

_Take away this sense of regret_  
_Take the things I need to forget_  
_Take the mistakes I haven't made yet_  
_They're all I have left_

_I don't want to be the one who lets you down_  
_All I did was run myself around_  
_I wish I could have seen through your eyes_  
_Maybe then I would have realized_  
_I'm the only one who's bleeding_  
_For the things I never needed_  
_The things I never needed_

_Take a good long look at yourself_  
_Take the weight off everyone else_  
_Take the hardest blow that was dealt_  
_It's all on your shoulders_

_I don't want to be the one who lets you down_  
_All I did was run myself around_  
_I wish I could have seen through your eyes_  
_Maybe then I would have realized_  
_I'm the only one who's bleeding_  
_For the things I never needed_  
_The things I never needed_

_I don't want to be the one who lets you down_  
_All I did was run myself around_  
_I wish I could have seen through your eyes_  
_Maybe then I would have realized_  
_I'm the only one who's bleeding_  
_For the things I never needed_  
_The things I never needed_

The enclosed room was silent. No buttons were being pushed, no chairs were being moved away from the console. The only sound was the subtle movement of Jason running his fingers through his hair, feeling the whole emotion of the song that Annabelle just relayed from her heart through the microphone. He just stared into the other room, his heart feeling a little twinge of its own at the sight of his 'little sister', eyes closed and headphones in her hands, as she looked down at the floor, seemingly waiting for further directions as to what to do next. Breathe? Move? Think? She was only met with knowing eyes as she looked up to see Jason's expression, giving her both the feeling of a job well done as well as his sympathy.

"Come on" Jason stated simply in to the microphone as he turned a few knobs, pushed a couple of buttons, then got up from his chair and made his way through the door that would lead him to where Annabelle was still sitting, motionless, deep in her own thoughts.

"She hates me" Annabelle whispered, still looking down at the floor.

"Just the opposite" Jason replied as he took the headphones from her hands, putting his hand on her back to guide her from the stool she was sitting on.

Annabelle just looked at him, taking in his features, appreciating his soft demeanor at the moment as well as appreciating the fact that his eyes reminded her of a time when things seemed perfect, seemed right, seemed like it would go on forever. It reminded her of his older sister and her gentle looks that would make the worst days disappear.

"Just give her time" Jason stated as he looked at Annabelle like he could read her mind.

"I don't blame her you know. For not wanting to talk to me" Annabelle said as she picked up her guitar case and kept her pace in front of Jason out the door of the studio.

They continued their trek down the hallway in silence. Both seeming to be having a conversation within each others minds. Both thinking about the music that was just floating through the air a few minutes ago that was now almost ready for others to hear. Both were thinking about their current conversation, being quietly unspoken with words, just thoughts, hoping to make sense of everything.

"I think I am going to take a few days off. The tracks are done and I will be back to re do anything that you think is necessary. I just need to some time to myself" Annabelle said as she set her case in the back seat of her black beauty.

"Well, I am sure we don't need you for anything. So, go, your 'me' time is waiting" Jason said with a smirk but was soon wrapping Annabelle up in a big bear hug.

"I am glad I got your approval your highness" Annabelle replied as she smacked his arm on the way down from Jason's firm grip.

"Just let me know when you get back. I will let you know then, if we need to do the whole thing over" Jason finished his statement with a smile and a final squeeze of her forearm as he leaned into the window while she started up the car.

"Thanks Jas, I will. Uh, Jas, thanks for not hating me" Annabelle said as she looked straight ahead with her hands on the steering wheel.

" I could never hate you. I may think you are stupid from time to time, but I will never hate you. I love you and I love my sister. You both have a lot to talk about, I just want to see you both smiling again. But Annabelle, you have got to stop assuming the worst. Just allow time to do its job. However, I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't say one last thing. You need to beef up your security to keep away the stalkers" Jason quipped as he quickly moved away from the window just missing Annabelle's attempt at smacking his arm.

"Love you too" Annabelle replied as she looked at the older version of the young man that still insisted in giving her a hard time, teasing her mercilessly, no matter what the situation. She put the car in drive and sped away, arm straight up, out the window waving goodbye to the younger Bradley as well as the side of her that allowed herself to be free to let the words flow from her heart. She was leaving all that behind for a few days, to go try to find her other voice. The voice of reason, the one that will tell her to fight for her heart, for its peace, for its survival.

* * *

"Hey did you get my package yet"? Jason asked as he set his keys on the counter.

"I haven't had a chance to look through my mail yet" Simone replied as she propped her feet up on the coffee table.

"Well, dig through your pile and give my package first priority, okay"? Jason said as he leaned into the fridge looking for something to drink.

"Alright, I will as soon as I hang up with you" Simone sighed loudly wishing the tension behind her eyes would disappear.

"I know you only got back yesterday and I am looking forward to seeing the pictures. I just wanted to make sure it got there" Jason stated as twisted the cap off the bottle of water now in his hands as he rested the phone in the crook of his neck.

"Yes, and I did absolutely nothing. Just relaxed. I couldn't fall asleep even though I was seriously jet lagged. So I am going to try to lie down again to get rid of this headache" Simone breathed out as she leaned back further into the couch.

"Okay, I will let you go and I will want to hear about your trip later on" Jason replied as he took on last sip of his water and relaxing more into his chair, after a long day of trying to teach studio etiquette to a new band whose oldest member was all of seventeen.

"Thank you. Wait, here it is, I found it. What is it"? Simone questioned as she flipped the package back and forth for any signs as to what the object was.

"Just open it and you will see. Okay I am hanging up on you now. Go rest and I will talk to you tomorrow" Jason insisted as he tossed the bottle in the recycle bin.

"Okay, I will talk to you later, bye" Simone quietly stated not wanting to make her headache even worse.

"Bye" Jason replied as he hit the end button on his phone and just sat back with a satisfied grin.

Simone wrestled with the package for a moment until she opened it far enough to let the item inside to fall out unrestricted. The plastic case clacked a couple of times on the glass table as it came to rest. She picked up the case and turned it over and only saw the word "Demo" written across the top. Her curiosity was piqued enough for her to remove herself from the comfort of the couch and put the CD into her sound system. It didn't take long before the notes echoed from the speakers and Simone was now being overwhelmed by a voice that she would never not recognize and never get tired of hearing. She was not expecting this intrusion on her senses. She just wanted to close her eyes and sleep away her headache. She didn't have a choice now, she had to hear these words, had to hear this melody, still not fully understanding why she was listening to this at the moment. The sounds had stopped, a silence fell over the room when the whir of the CD player filled the air as Simone hit the play button again on the remote.

She was about to hit play for the third time when she thought she heard a noise at the door. She set the remote down and picked up her phone just in case. The noise got louder as the sound of the lock clicking was now taking the place of the music that was echoing throughout the room. A few more clicks later, the door slowly creaked open and right as Simone was about to hit the send button on her phone, she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the owner of the voice that was just flowing from the speakers, standing in doorway, a duffel bag in one hand and a key in the other.

_**The Things I Never Needed is by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals**_

_**Have a great rest of your weekend and even better for those that had a 3 day weekend!**_

_**Peace and Love!**_


	9. I'll be Waiting

_**Enjoy (or not) Yes, I am in a rambunctious mood, so…. **_____

_**I'll be Waiting**_

_**Flashbacks in Italics**_

The bag on her shoulder, sloughed off with a slight sound of friction between her jeans and the slick material the duffel was made from. The thudding sound of the bag hitting the floor, still, did not bring either of them out of their daze. The only thing that was being exchanged were heart stopping glances and the mixture of each other's breath, once they had actually decided to start breathing. As much as the distance between the two was mere feet now, it may as well been a thousand miles. Annabelle knew she was the intruder, even though she was in possession of the key that would open the door. Open the door to so many possibilities, so many futures, and so many pasts. The recent past has given Annabelle the inability to speak or move at the moment. As much as she knows she needs to take the first step, to shorten the distance, to make amends, to air the thoughts and feelings now finding their way to the forefront of her mind, unrelenting, as they echo throughout, she unconsciously twirls the key through her fingers instead. She wanted to just blink, and have the look on Simone's face change from stunned silence, to the utmost satisfied expression, welcoming her back.

"If you want me to leave, just say so, I will understand" Annabelle shyly stated, breaking the silence as she looked anywhere but where Simone was standing.

"Um, okay, I will just leave this here" Annabelle said after she got no answer from Simone who was still standing, seemingly still in a trance.

Annabelle began to turn to set the key on the table when she felt the warm sensation of Simone's hand wrapping around hers, impeding her from putting the key down.

"Stay" Simone whispered, bringing Annabelle's hand closer to her other one, wrapping both hands around the one with the key in it.

"I know I came without warning, I wouldn't.. Annabelle was interrupted by Simone saying "Here, let me get this for you, come inside" as she bent down to pick up Annabelle's bag, letting go of her hand, missing the contact, but as the thoughts of their last conversation began to whirl around in her head, she just needed a moment of space, but couldn't bring herself to let Annabelle leave, not yet.

Annabelle began her movements at a slow motion pace, following behind Simone's lead, taking a moment to look around the entryway and now her eyes were fixed on the photograph that was occupying the slender weight bearing wall that helped form the archway that lead into the living room. She stopped in her tracks, taking in the deep green hue that radiated from the picture. Her thoughts were immediately taking her back to the quiet serenity that surrounded her that day, the solitude granted the both of them as they walked hand in hand through the fields surrounding the sanctuary of flowers and trees, remembering the moment, like it was yesterday.

* * *

_The surroundings made for the perfect rendezvous. The sun was changing from its position in the sky quickly as the clouds came and went, sending shadows down toward the earth, creating the sensation of warmth and cool on a continuous rotation. Hands were joined through laced fingers as the comfortable silence washed over each of their bodies, keeping their breathing even and their eyes closed. _

"_Do we really have to go back"? Annabelle questioned as she ran her thumb over the top of Simone's hand, a gesture that Simone knew was Annabelle's sign that she was nervous about something but wasn't sure how to bring it up._

"_Annabelle, what is it? Simone asked knowing the attempt Annabelle was making to soothe her hand, demanded her to ask that question._

" _I know things are going to be different" Annabelle stated as she let out a sigh, at the same time increasing her movements to a more rapid pace over the top of Simone's hand._

"_Yes, they will be different, but nothing so different that we cannot handle right"? Simone responded hoping that her answer would comfort the tense expression covering Annabelle's whole being at the moment._

"_I just know that I am going to be gone for awhile, and I will miss you so much, but I guess I am just letting it sink in, that I will be away for so much longer than I am used to, than you are used to" Annabelle rambled on as quickly as the words would come out of her mouth._

"_Annabelle, I will be waiting for you, no matter what. I know you have big changes coming your way, we have big changes coming, but I would like to hope that no matter what, those changes won't change what we are to each other" Simone replied, knowing that Annabelle was only focusing her conversation on the fact that they would be on tour. She was trying in vain to hide her feelings, her thoughts about her own future at the magazine. She hadn't truly discussed her promotion, even though she still felt she needed to talk about it with Annabelle. She had to let her know where her mind was in all of this. Where she thought this new life would take them. She never thought either career would shed so much doubt on their relationship; after all they had been through. The voice of reason was losing this battle; the voice of uncertainty was getting louder and louder as Simone heard Annabelle talk more about the distance, the tour, and the time away from each other. _

"_I would hope so. I am sorry I am being so weepy right now. I just am stressing about the unknown" Annabelle replied as she turned to face Simone, who was still looking up at the passing clouds._

"_I understand everything you are feeling. We have each other, just remember that. Always remember that" Simone whispered as she turned toward Annabelle, looking her straight in the eye, resting a gentle kiss on her lips._

_Simone wanted to discuss everything she was thinking at that moment. The promotion was pretty much set, she just had to give the affirmation. As much as she wanted to keep the vacation about them, those thoughts constantly crept into their world, without words from Simone. None were needed; Annabelle could read the thoughts all over Simone's face. She was just voicing her feelings based on her upcoming experience; she just thought Simone's expressions were due to the road that was going to be Annabelle's home for a long while. _

_One kiss turned into two and soon there was no space in between, the only light being above their heads, fading in and out as their need to feel close to one another grew with each passing minute, each passing second, as the sun continued its journey through the blue backdrop. The words had ceased at this point, and soon all the thoughts of doubt and other pressing matters had floated away with the clouds passing overhead. They were lost in each other's touch, not wanting to go back to reality, not wanting to see what the next few weeks had waiting for them, not wanting to let go of this feeling of being one._

_

* * *

_

"I think about that day all the time" Simone stated while she continued her movements toward the living room and the couch that had found purchase against the wall, not looking back to see whether Annabelle was right behind her or still a fixture in front of that wall.

"Why"? Annabelle asked simply, still taking in the picture and all of the detail.

"It was the last time I felt truly connected with you" Simone responded in a somber tone, setting Annabelle's bag down beside the couch. She also sat down, the weight of the last few minutes finally catching up with her.

Annabelle allowed the weight of Simone's words to hit her full force. She knew that at the time, they were both at fault for the way things fell apart. Their lack of pure trust in each other's intentions, uncertainty of the future as their careers would span even more distance and more time, and the many unspoken words, that would only create more distance, more than any physical miles could. She moved over to the couch and sat on the opposite side. She took in Simone's features, just reacquainting herself with the blonde beauty, her subtle tan, her blue eyes, not as bright as she remembered, but still radiating a sliver of warmth in her presence. She wanted nothing but to reach out and pull Simone in close, to feel her hands around her neck as they looked into each other's eyes, no words needed, just feeling that everything would be okay. She wanted to feel her breath as she heard Simone whisper words of comfort and words of longing into her ear. Her thoughts would have to the only solace at the moment. Simone's eyes were telling Annabelle that she was still reeling from their last meeting. Still being affected by the last couple of years of distance that had grown further with Annabelle confession.

"Thank you for letting me stay. I just, I just wanted to see you and talk" Annabelle stated with a shaky voice, not really realizing it at the moment.

"I know we, well we weren't exactly on the same page or in the same city for the last couple of years, but I still knew. I still knew that you were out there, with my heart in your hands, my soul in your heart, and my love being carried through your words each night as you sang to the audience. Even when we let the distance overtake our relationship, I really thought that someday, we would find each other again. Maybe the distance was inevitable, we both knew we would be apart for months at a time, but in my heart, in my mind, I never lost hope, no matter how little we talked, how little we gave ourselves to work through this situation. Yes, either one of us could have made the first move, sooner than later, but for whatever reason we didn't. When I saw you at the wedding, you took my breath away; I had momentarily forgotten that we had been apart for so long. I was brought back to what seemed like the first moment we met. Only hoping for the future, not dwelling on the past. Just a fresh start in each other, with each other, that the past at this point could only make us stronger. Annabelle, how I wished I was stronger at that moment, just to make you see everything, make you feel everything, make you want everything I wanted at that moment. Just to be us, again. So that I apologize for, that moment that I let slip away because of my not wanting to lose you again, by pressuring you. That is where I stop. Stop my sorrow for what we had let slip away. I had to see you again, I may have taken a long time to do so, but at the time, I couldn't not see you. You took me by surprise. I would never in a million years thought you could ever speak those words to me. I cannot tell you how hard it was for me to hear you tell me those things. It wasn't like it was recent, after all this time. While that would have still completely broken my heart, the timing of it all, only a few months later, I can't, I just can't believe that... Simone was interrupted by Annabelle saying,

"Simone, I hope that one day you can forgive me. I cannot ever tell you the regret I am feeling and will always feel. I hear everything you are saying; I have had the same thoughts over and over again. I can only say that I never in a million years thought we would ever be having this conversation. I will never be able to give a reason for my actions. There is no reason, good, bad or otherwise. I had a moment of weakness. Plain and simple. I don't expect you to understand and honestly I don't understand myself. I will never blame anyone but myself. I know there was another person in the equation, and that person wasn't you. I can wish that it was, but that still doesn't negate the fact that it wasn't. I let someone get close, too close and I got carried away in the moment. All I can do is put this behind me and try to put the last couple of years of distance and unspoken misunderstandings behind us. I can't do that alone. If I have to do it alone, please, just tell me now. I will understand if you never really want to see me again, be a part of your life, but as long as I know that you at least forgive... Annabelle was interrupted by Simone placing a single finger on Annabelle lips, trying to silence her words that while she was happy to be hearing her voice in person, the words still cut like a knife. Slicing her heart just a little more with each reference made.

"Annabelle, please, breathe. I don't want you out of my life. I just can't let you back in all of the way right now. While it is killing me that I am even hesitating, being with you, my heart is still healing. This moment is so bittersweet for me, having you here, finally in this house, what I had hoped to be our house, but having you here now for this reason, not you coming home from the road, but you coming here to ask for forgiveness"

"I will go, I didn't come here to make it worse for you, to hurt you even more" Annabelle replied, grabbing Simone's hand, not realizing that she had started to rub the top of her hand with her thumb, while looking deeply into her eyes.

"Annabelle, I honestly don't want you to go. Just understand where I am coming from. Not wrapping you up into my arms and never wanting to let you go, is something I thought I would never hesitate in doing. Please just give me time" Simone stated with a trembling voice, fighting with her emotions and fighting with the distance between the two at the moment, wanting to be closer.

"I do understand, I do. I love you" Annabelle whispered out as she allowed her head to fall away from Simone's view, gave her hand one last squeeze, not thinking that she could resist the temptation of pulling Simone the rest of the way into her space, and getting up from the couch, retracing the path that she had just taken, moving back toward the door.

"I love you too, always" Simone said to no one as the door had already closed, quietly signaling that Annabelle was no longer in the house, her scent had lingered for a few more seconds, but that was too fading as Simone ran her hand through her hair. She noticed the coldness now occupying her hand. She knew that this was at least something. What exactly she couldn't put into a rational thought. She stood up and went to the kitchen when she noticed an envelope on the bar simply stating her name. She went to open it, with a slight hesitation, but followed through, knowing that the print had come from Annabelle's hand. She unfolded the paper and her mind was sent into overdrive.

_Hold me closer one more time,  
Say that you love me in your last goodbye,  
Please forgive me for my sins,  
Yes, I swam dirty waters,  
But you pushed me in,  
I've seen your face under every sky,  
Over every border and on every line,  
You know my heart more than I do,  
We were the greatest, me and you,_

But we had time against us,  
And miles between us,  
The heavens cried,  
I know I left you speechless,  
But now the sky has cleared and it's blue,  
And I see my future in you,

I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,  
I put my hands up,  
I'll do everything different,  
I'll be better to you,  
I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,  
I put my hands up,  
I'll be somebody different,  
I'll be better to you,

Let me stay here for just one more night,  
Build your world around me,  
And pull me to the light,  
So I can tell you that I was wrong,  
I was a child then, but now I'm willing to learn,

But we had time against us,  
And miles between us,  
The heavens cried, I know I left you speechless,  
But now the sky has cleared and it's blue,  
And I see my future in you,

I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,  
I put my hands up,  
I'll do everything different,  
I'll be better to you,  
I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,  
I put my hands up,  
I'll be somebody different,  
I'll be better to you,

Time against us,  
Miles between us,  
Heavens cried,  
I know I left you speechless,  
Time against us,  
Miles between us,  
Heavens cried,  
I know I left you speechless,  
I know I left you speechless,  
I'll be waiting,

I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,  
I put my hands up,  
I'll do everything different,  
I'll be better to you,  
I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,  
I put my hands up,  
I'll be somebody different,  
I'll be better to you.

She folded the paper back up and neatly placed it back into the envelope as a single tear left a stain on the off white paper.

_**I'll be Waiting is by Adele**_

_**Peace!**_


	10. I'll Follow You

_**Are you all still there? For those of you that are, thank you for your patience. I know its been a long hiatus. Again, many thanks for all of you, your reviews, and adding me to your favorites...**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**I'll Follow You**_

The sun was beating down, but the glare was soon being deflected as Annabelle pushed her sunglasses down from on top of her head to cover her eyes. She was trying to adjust her position now that the hours that had passed had moved the sun into a different spot on the horizon. The blanket was now being pushed closer toward the small formation of rocks gathered at the base of the cliff that had originally given Annabelle shade and comfort to construct another part of her inner workings onto a hard copy to be edited if need be. She usually didn't have to edit too much. She was lucky enough to be able to get her thoughts down in a manner that she could be satisfied with once she sat down and began to emote through pen and paper. The breeze had also picked up a bit, but that was no deterrent to her need to process the last couple of day's events and emotions. She looked up to the sky for a moment, took a deep sigh, and began to hum the tune that had popped into her head after rereading the words she had just written, now holding the paper with both hands to keep them from blowing away.

* * *

"Did you get the final write ups from James' shoot", the voice on the other line hurriedly stated knowing it was a few minutes before five-o'clock and the weekend was just a few moments away.

"Yes, I am looking at them right now", Simone stated only half listening for the same reason but also a blue eyed beauty's voice caroming off the synapses in her brain due to her non-stop playing of the demo that Jason had sent to her. She couldn't get it out of her head. Whether she was awake or sleeping, Annabelle's words and voice were a part of every recent moment Simone could remember. If she didn't know any better, she would say she was recovered, addicted, and relapsed all at the same time from the past years, the beginning of what she thought was the most agonizing and beautiful meeting of two souls. She thought she was having a rebound effect of being out of Annabelle's life for so long, making up for lost time so to speak. Not that she didn't think about the mischievous blue-eyed beauty on a daily basis, it just became easier to not have the dull ache associated with those thoughts after a while. Now, with her reappearance, her new songs, the touch that still sent her heart racing, Simone cannot get Annabelle out of her senses even if she wanted to.

"The deadline is in an hour, and for some reason he was later than usual with them, so please get everything in order to go to print before you leave" Steve said knowing she was a workaholic at this point in her career, focusing the majority of her energy into the magazine. He never truly cared why, but was glad that she was given that promotion.

"I will take care of it before I leave, have a good weekend" Simone stated in a distant tone, not really caring what was being said on the other line, just that she wanted to get it done as soon as possible so she could be with her thoughts anywhere else but the office she was currently sitting.

* * *

"Have you talked to her yet"? Jason asked his older sibling as she shut the door behind her after arriving home to the stifling silence, hoping in the back of her mind that once she fully entered the house, that silence and darkness would be erased by the one thing that was occupying her mind for the last few days.

"No Jas, I don't even know what to say right now" Simone replied with a deep sigh as she set her keys on the counter, now realizing that her thoughts were just that, her thoughts, not a reality coming true anytime soon.

"Just say what is in your heart and on your mind. You have been through so much together; I know you love her, regardless of what has happened. Just let that be your guide" Jason responded in a tone that let Simone know that he truly cared about the both of them and just wanted them to be happy.

"You are right, but I just think that I have so many emotions going on at the same time that nothing will make sense" Simone stated as she fell softly onto the couch below.

"Well, none of this makes sense if you ask me" Jason said with a loud sigh hoping that his sister would just take down that wall that she has used most of her life to hide behind to protect herself.

"Jas, I just" Simone was interrupted by her brother saying "Simone, just talk to her, the worst that can happen is that you will either get some kind of closure or start to rebuild things with her".

* * *

_**J: What are you doing?**_

_**A: Staring off into space. What r u doing?**_

_**J: Well, space cadet, I was hoping that you weren't busy**_

_**A: Just listening to waves and finishing up a song, what's up?**_

_**J: Nothing, just thinking about coming down to visit for a couple of days**_

_**A: You going to stay with Simone?**_

_**J: Not if you are J**_

_**A: No, not staying there**_

_**J: Why**_

_**A: At my mom's for a bit, just better that way**_

_**J: I think you are a stubborn ass**_

_**A: U are **_

_**J: I will let you know when I get into town**_

_**A:Ok, I may or may not be here… **_

_**J: yep, there you are, stubborn ass**_

_**A: Shut up**_

_**A: U still there?**_

_**A: Jas**_

_**A: u are not funny…..**_

* * *

The wind was picking up as the curves increased in number as well along the road that Simone decided to take to clear her mind, her heart and anything else that needed some fresh air. Nothing was coming through the speakers this time. Just pure uninterrupted silence. Her thoughts raced from the original meeting with Annabelle to the last. How did she get here? How did she get to racing around these turns with an increased heart rate, increased frown lines, and an increase in the desire to cry tears that had been dried up for so long. Each turn came faster than the last, each thought came faster than she could process, she just wanted to shake her head and have everything fall out and begin fresh. No more going back to the sadness she had learned to live with, like an old injury that never really healed, its always there it just took some adjusting the way you walked so it doesn't really bother you as much. A single tear fell, leaving a slight damp trail that ended on the seat. She didn't have the energy to wipe that tear away, just accepted that it needed to fall, an acceptance that she needed to allow herself to feel again, something, anything to know she was alive, that she was human. The reason for the tear did not matter at this point, just the fact that she had the ability to release it, let it fall freely without interference. The emotions were becoming so overwhelming she felt the need to pull over. She rolled down her window, took in a few deep breaths and pushed on. She didn't know where she was going, she just knew she had to keep moving, be in motion, feel and hear the wind. She wasn't running from her emotions anymore, she just didn't want to be still at this moment, the moment they were coming to a head, the moment they were given freedom, that moment, she was finally giving her heart freedom to beat and ache, again.

* * *

Annabelle set her guitar on the blanket so she could put on her hoodie now that the sun had started to dip below the horizon. She had also grabbed a few more pieces of wood from her makeshift pile not really wanting to leave her impromptu camp spot at the moment. She was enjoying the alone time in her own little corner. Away from the fans, the recording studio, the heartache that was still there, but giving herself the space to release that heartache with her guitar, the one thing that never let her down in times like this. She placed a piece of wood on the kindling that had already begun to show life with an orange glow. The crackling noise was a comfort, knowing that it was the start of what was always a welcome sight and warm feeling on nights like this. She was trying her hardest, to feel everything that the newly formed fire had to offer. She was starting to feel warm on the outside, but she still felt that cold hard stone that wasn't going away anytime soon, no matter what the temperature was outside. She could fill her days with meetings, songwriting sessions, sound checks, and mindless chatter, it still wouldn't help dissipate the constant drone of her thoughts of the past, it haunted her as she smiled at the applause, signed autographs, saw a city for the first time, and stared at the ceiling in each hotel room before she closed her eyes for the night.

She placed her guitar on its familiar resting place, cleared her pick from the strings, and began her last run through of the night. She looked up to the sky, took a deep breath, said a silent prayer to whoever would listen and help release her from the chains that she has felt herself under and help put the life back into her heart.

_If I could find assurance to leave you behind  
I know my better half would fade  
And all my doubt is a staircase for you  
Opened out of this space  
The first step is the one you believe in  
The second one might be profound._

_I'll follow you down through the eye of the storm_  
_Don't worry I'll keep you warm._  
_I'll follow you down while we're passing through space_  
_I don't care if we fall from grace_  
_I'll follow you down_

_You can have the money and the world_  
_The angels and the pearls_  
_Even trademark the color blue_  
_Just like the tower we never built_  
_In the shadow of all the guilt_  
_When the other hand was pointed at you_  
_Yeah the first step is the one you believe in_  
_The second one might be profound._

_I'll follow you down, through the eye of the storm  
Don't worry I'll keep you warm.  
I'll follow you down, while we're passing through space  
I don't care if we fall from grace  
I'll follow you down to where forever lies  
Without a doubt I'm on your side  
There's nowhere else that I would rather be  
I'm not about to compromise, give you up to say goodbye  
I'll guide you through the deep I'll keep you close to me!_

_I'll follow you down through the eye of the storm  
Don't worry I'll keep you warm.  
I'll follow you down while we're passing through space  
I don't care if we fall from grace  
I'll follow you.._

_If I could find assurance to leave you behind_  
_I know my better half would fade_  
_I'll follow you down._

Annabelle whispered the last line one more time as she closed her eyes. She muted the strings, set the guitar back into the case and secured it for the night. She had tapped herself out to the point of emotional exhaustion. She laid back on the blanket to bask in the warmth of the remaining flames flickering up toward the black sky. The sound of the water mixed with the wood reacting to the flames, quickly sent Annabelle drifting into a much needed semi dream state. Her eyes closed, taking in the scent of pine wood and sea salt. A subtle mixture of citrus and the night air filled Annabelle's nostrils sending her eyes to a now open state. As she began to rise to an upright position she had to blink a few times to focus on the new shape in front of the fire.

"I was hoping to find you here, that was beautiful, as always. I was thinking, maybe we should talk"

_**I'll Follow You is by Shinedown**_

_**Peace…**_


	11. Sorry

_**Flashbacks in italics… Enjoy…**_

**Sorry**

"Thanks for doing this at the last minute" Aaron said as he stretched the last cord remaining that needed to be plugged in.

"No problem, lucky for you I am off the road, and that I actually answered my phone" Annabelle replied with her trademark smirk.

"Yes your highness, I am forever indebted to your servitude" Aaron stated with a big sigh which soon turned into a belly laugh after Annabelle hit him with the song list in her hand.

The clamoring was becoming more and more noticeable as the patrons began filing in to the club. They were retrieving drinks and competing for a spot near the front of the stage where as usual the best spots could be had.

Annabelle looked up for a brief second only to realize the concrete floor that was able to give off her reflection a few moments ago, was now disappearing under the feet of those waiting to hear their favorite local band who had secured a special guest for the evening.

She looked back down and took a deep breath, a cleansing breath, as a smile washed over her face, relishing in the feel of the small venue and being back with a couple of her former band mates for a few hours and a few songs. She began to realize that no matter where she traveled, the sights she was privileged to witness, the large crowds who gave thanks for sharing her gift of music, nothing compared to the intimacy of the space she currently found herself in. She was soon hearing her name being whispered among those at the front of the crowd, which warranted another quick look around. She made eye contact with a few fans, gave a quick wave and a smile and then finished moving the mic stand to the proper location, turned and left the stage.

Annabelle retreated to the room reserved for the talent booked for the night. The club was still relatively new, so she was able to take advantage of the large space and accommodating furniture to relax a bit and collect her thoughts before the boys began their set. She was about to pick up the guitar that was left behind in the room and quickly run through a couple of the songs on the list when her thoughts began to render her hands useless at this point and it wandered back to thoughts of Simone, the beach, the ocean and the conversation they had a few weeks ago.

* * *

"_Hi" Annabelle said as she hurriedly sat up not once taking her eyes off the image in front of her, thinking if she did, Simone wouldn't not really be standing there._

"_Hi, I was going to ask if you wanted to walk, but you look comfortable where you are at the moment" Simone stated as she looked around at the setup Annabelle had made for herself on this breezy evening._

"_We can walk; just let me put all this… Annabelle was interrupted by Simone saying, "No, really, this is fine, do you mind if I sit"?_

"_Of course, here" Annabelle nervously stated as she moved a few papers and her guitar to make room for the blonde beauty who still, after all this time, took her breath away._

"_Thank you, once again, you have amazed me with the beauty of your music. I have something to admit" Simone said shyly as she shifted once more to secure her spot next to Annabelle, not too close, but enough so they could have the conversation that both knew was a long time coming._

"_What is it"? Annabelle questioned hoping it wasn't anything serious._

"_I haven't stopped listening to your demo that Jason sent to me" Simone replied as she fought the urge to look down at her bare feet that were gripping the blanket below, but kept her gaze fixed to Annabelle's blue eyes._

"_That's all? I was worried that you were going to tell me that you hated me or something" Annabelle coyly stated trying to lighten the moment a bit as she watched Simone fidget while she was talking._

"_Annabelle, I could never hate you, I … Simone was now being interrupted by Annabelle saying, "I know, well, I really hope not, but I am so glad you are here, you have no idea". At this moment, Annabelle felt she needed some kind of contact, anything, so in the few seconds of silence, she broke it by reaching out her hand to cover Simone's that was now resting on her knee._

_Simone closed her eyes at the contact, just enjoying the lightness of the moment which she knew deep down was soon about to change._

_Simone took her free hand and covered Annabelle's and began to softly rub her thumb over the top of her hand._

_Simone just stared at their hands for a moment, took a deep breath and slowly let her hands fall behind her as she was now resting with her hands on the blanket._

_Annabelle took the loss of contact as a sign to just get comfortable for what was about to come next._

_The physical distance between them now was closer than they had been in years. They were mere arms- length away, but their hearts and minds had been traveling all over the world, disconnected through the miles, through the flights, through the nights that had passed without being in each other's company. The strain of any normal relationship where both travel would definitely take its toll. Theirs was no different, even though they thought in their respective hearts that they were different, from anyone that had gone before them. They just assumed that their love would conquer all as the old saying goes. As the time and distance was more on their itineraries than being in the same room together, the stubbornness and misunderstandings put walls in place that neither wanted to recognize. Neither wanted to grant the other reprieve in the dance of their sorrow, their shortcomings, their will to forge ahead, thinking they were doing the right things. The fault could not lie within themselves. It had to be the other, at the beginning, the beginning of their lives together, the beginning of the long voicemails, long texts, missed calls, short texts, unreturned calls, and days that turned into weeks, months of that ritual that made their hearts skip a beat or race at the mere sight of a few numbers, was slowly being erased until it was brought to extinction._

"_I know things have been hit and miss the last few meetings we have had" Simone stated with a sullen demeanor, seemingly looking defeated before even starting to share what was in her heart._

"_I know a lot of this I have already expressed to you, but I feel that timing is everything. Our timing has seemed to be off. I know you weren't ready to talk when we first saw each other at the wedding. It really took everything I had not to demand we talk right then. I saw the look on your face and realized that you weren't ready, and I really never want to upset you, even though at that moment my heart was ripping in two watching your expression as you walked out the door. I was just hoping for something, anything to as to why things had become what they were, between us" Simone continued regaining some composure and now looking Annabelle square in the eye. _

_Annabelle was sitting expressionless at the moment. Something not unnoticed by Simone, but she was not going to stop now, not after all this time. Annabelle had been given a voice as to what and why, but now it was Simone's chance. Her chance to let the blue-eyed beauty hear out loud what she probably already knew in her heart, Simone's ache, sorrow, from the absence of her presence. _

"_I hate the fact that you totally shut down. I know I could have pressed for answers and for us to talk, though no fault of my own pride, I apologize for not coming to you, staying, working things out when they needed to be worked out. I know there are two of us, and you could have fought the same. Again for whatever reason, our timing was our timing, with everything. We made our choices at the time" Simone said as she subconsciously moved a bit closer to Annabelle as the words full of subtle anguish fell from her lips. _

"_I know things had happened. Things I do not wish to really talk about, I think I understand everything intellectually, but my heart, still is working through things. I hope you can understand that. I love you Annabelle. I always have and I always will" Simone stated leaning over and reaching for Annabelle's hand. _

_Annabelle snapped out of her daze for just a moment to truly feel Simone's touch, at a moment when her heart was beating so loudly, she barely heard anything else that was coming out of Simone's mouth or the sounds around them. She didn't really think, she would ever hear those words from Simone again. Annabelle knew that she had let the both of them down with her actions, regardless of the distance; her heart was always Simone's. She was still working on forgiving herself, how could she expect Simone to forgive her. Her thoughts were only floating around in her head for a mere second when she felt it. Felt Simone's forehead on her own quickly followed by the sensation of a single tear, their skin so close, not knowing if it was coming from her or Simone's eye._

* * *

"Thank you everyone for coming out tonight. We have a few songs left before they turn off the lights. Stay put, we will be right back" Aaron shouted into the mic seemingly floating over the drum kit.

The band had been grinding through song after song, with Annabelle a welcome sight on that stage and a welcome sound. The fans were treated to a night of new originals and classic covers that had everyone singing along. Of course, Annabelle delivered as always and blended right back in with her old band mates. The night was winding down and the band kicked back for a quick second grabbing a fresh drink from the myriad of beverages offered on the menu.

"You ready to hit us with one of your classic solo tunes"? Aaron asked as he twisted the top off of his bottle of beer.

"I think I have one or two in my back pocket" Annabelle quipped as she sipped from the tenth bottle of water she had just opened.

"Okay chica, lets crank it out so we can get paid and move on to the real party" Aaron chuckled as he put out his hand for Annabelle to take and playfully yanked her off the chair she was sitting in.

"You haven't changed, at all" Annabelle replied pulling Aaron into a quick hug, giving one last big squeeze before letting him go.

The crowd was settling back in as the band put their instruments back on and checked their tuning one last time.

The next two songs got everyone up and moving around including the band who was enjoying the energy from the crowd and their special guest who was now jumping up and down in front of the drum kit to the beat that Aaron was deftly pounding out. The last note was played, and held while the crowd cheered from the floor and the various table tops scattered around the main area.

"We have one last song. Well, I should say there is one more song, from the one and only Annabelle Tillman, she has decided to grace us with one of her heart wrenching works of art" Aaron said with a smirk, but as he stood up, he began clapping for his former band mate, internally grateful for the chance to play with her again, and be a witness to her craft. The crowd joined him in his accolades and pretty soon the lights were being dimmed.

"Thank you everyone, for being here and supporting my friends. I appreciate it and I know they do too" Annabelle stated while leaning into the mic for emphasis, before pulling back to begin strumming a tune that would soon have her floating back in time, for this song was written at a time in the recent past culminating her guilt, her sadness, her hope for reconciliation.

_**Seems like every day you cross my mind**_

_**Even after such a long time**_

_**I still think about the way you smile**_

_**It tears me apart to know that it won't ever be the same again**_

_**No it won't ever be the same again**_

_**Now I'm sorry that I left you**_

_**I can't go back**_

_**I can't change anything**_

_**I'm sorry that I said "so long"**_

_**I never meant to hurt you**_

_**Sorry I waited so long**_

_**Not really sure what I'm doing back here**_

_**Why I stayed away for all those years**_

_**I guess I had to try to find myself**_

_**I'm the only one to blame**_

_**No one else can ever make it all go away**_

_**Or make up; make up for all my mistakes**_

_**Now I'm sorry that I left you**_

_**I can't go back**_

_**I can't change anything**_

_**I'm sorry that I said "so long"**_

_**Now I'm sorry that I left you**_

_**I can't go back**_

_**I can't change anything**_

_**I'm sorry that I said "so long"**_

_**I never meant to hurt you**_

_**Sorry I waited so long**_

_**Sorry I waited so long**_

_**If I could do this all over**_

_**I'd want to go back; I'd want to go back**_

_**If I could only start over**_

_**I'd take it all back, **_

_**I'd take it all back for you**_

_**I'd take it all back for you**_

_**Now I'm sorry that I left you**_

_**I can't go back**_

_**I can't change anything**_

_**I'm sorry I said "so long"**_

_**And I'm sorry that I left you**_

_**I can't go back**_

_**I can't change anything**_

_**I'm sorry I said "so long"**_

_**I never meant to hurt you**_

_**Sorry I waited so long**_

_**Sorry I waited so long**_

_**Sorry I waited so long**_

_**That I waited so long**_

The crowd was silent until the last chord stopped resonating throughout the building. Annabelle opened her eyes, and just let a big smile cross her features, again just appreciative of the small space that has now filled with so much noise it was deafening. She kept grinning as the rest of the band joined her front stage and they all said their thank yous, tossed out a few picks and sticks, as the lights went completely dark, the band took their cue to exit the stage.

The band went straight to the dressing room and tried to pile through the door with more than one person at one time, trying to get the big cushy couch as their resting place after a long show. Once inside a familiar voice said, "Did you clear this with your manager"?

Annabelle was soon being wrapped up in a bear hug, and without any words, familiar looks were exchanged around the room and back. The high fives and hugs were filling the room when the knocking on the door and the sounds of anxious fans were flowing from the other side. Annabelle dismissed herself from Jason's grip and went over to the door, pulled it open, but stood behind as a few fans crowded in, keeping herself hidden, just long enough to sneak out without being noticed.

She just wanted to breathe for a minute. Even after all these years, she still felt spent after that last song. Not that she didn't pour her heart into all her songs and shows, it was just that last one, just her and her guitar, no backup vocals or instruments, just , her. She was hoping for a physical manifestation of keeper of her heart this night, but knowing that it was an impromptu show for her, she really didn't try very hard to let Simone know what she was up to.

She pulled out her phone, hoping for some kind of message, anything, letting her know that even after all this time, all the talking, attempting to open their hearts, fully in each other's presence, that Simone was thinking about her.

She was just about to hit the symbol for her text messages when one came through.

_**S:**_ _**I hear you were great as usual tonight. I wish I would have known.**_

Annabelle felt a huge lump settle in her throat. Her heart felt like it slammed against her chest, knowing the shortness of the text meant she should just stop trying to make everything perfect all at once, stop worrying about trying not to upset Simone, watching everything she is doing, and just be. Just be the person that she fell in love with in the first place. Let down her walls, her judgments of herself for her past mistakes, and let Simone make that decision of how she wants to move forward. Annabelle already knew what she wanted, she knows that Simone loves her, she just needs to stop being afraid, afraid that their lives, their careers will get in the way of their true desire to be together.

Annabelle was now feeling angry with herself, just senseless she thought.

_**A: I apologize for not letting you know. No excuse. I am leaving shortly. Will you be up?**_

Annabelle waited for what seemed like forever for a reply.

She never got that reply, but soon her phone was ringing. She looked at the screen and all the panic washed down her body, settling to the floor in a cool puddle.

"Hi" Annabelle said in a gentle whisper

"Hi" Simone replied trying to hold her emotions at bay.

"I want to see you" Annabelle stated with a hint of desperation.

"I just got a phone call; I need to fly out in the morning, I… Simone was cut off by Annabelle saying, "Simone can't this assignment wait a few hours"? Trying not to sound selfish keeping her tone as quiet as possible.

"Annabelle, it's my father"…..

**Flashback to conversation to be continued… Of course, along with the girl's present journey….**

**Sorry is by Art of Dying**

**Peace**


	12. Crash

_**I hope you all are enjoying the journey... Thank you again for all of your review and fav additions.**_

_**Flashback in italics...**_

_**Crash**_

"What happened"? Annabelle questioned her voice now way above the whisper it was at the beginning of the conversation.

"The nurse said he had a heart attack. They are keeping him for a couple of days to keep and eye on him and run tests" Simone replied, trying her best not to let her emotions flow through the phone, just staying matter of fact.

"When does your flight leave"? Annabelle continued as she began to make her way to find Jason not knowing if he knew what was happening.

"6 am is the first flight. I hate that he is so far away. I just want to be there now" Simone stated while she was throwing a few things in her suitcase.

Annabelle's mind was swimming. So much has happened in the last few weeks. So many ups and downs emotionally. She was doing great in her career, but what did that all mean with only half a heart. The other half was resting in Simone's hands. She had to put that aside for now, the time called for her to focus her emotions and give Simone the support she needs. Whatever that ended up being, whatever Simone would allow her to give. She locked eyes with the younger Bradley sibling and just handed him the phone and stepped away.

* * *

"Please place all of your seats back into the upright position and also place your tray tables back up into the locked position for our descent into Rome" The voice from the intercom firmly stated as the last of the trash was being passed down each row completing the final stages of the long flight that could not have gone by any slower.

Simone had been sleeping on and off during the flight. Thoughts mixed with her father and what state she would find him in, not ready to see her father "getting old" when he had always had energy and seemed to be in good health his entire life. She ran through one scenario after another as to his condition. Would he be sitting up and talkative? Would he be sleeping peacefully, allowing his body to recover from what ever damage that had just occurred? Would he be arguing with the doctor saying he was fine and wanting to go home? Her thoughts also ran to the last few encounters with the keeper of her heart. Even though her heart has finally begun to heal after the last couple of years, it was still tender to the touch, not quite running at full strength. She had closed her eyes one last time before the plane was scheduled to touch down. The last few minutes in the air took her back to a moment in the recent past.

* * *

_Her heart was racing. More than she ever knew that it could. That dull ache that had taken up residence in her heart was starting to smooth itself out. Annabelle's skin was warm to the touch that now her own skin was absorbing the warmth being radiated within the little bubble they had found themselves in. Simone had released a tear, that had been pent up, waiting for the right moment. She knew she felt the slight watershed also coming from Annabelle's eyes when without thinking, Simone, without breaking contact, brought her hand up to absorb each tear until she couldn't feel the droplets anymore. She felt Annabelle begin to relax a bit after the contact between the two of them had been more than they had experienced in so long. Simone took in a quick breath, moved her hands to the sides of Annabelle's face and placed a soft kiss_ _on her slightly parted lips. Annabelle soon felt the absence of warmth as Simone, unsure about her actions just a few seconds before, began to pull away. She didn't get very far when Annabelle quickly shifted to a more comfortable position and placed her lips back onto Simone's. It was so familiar, so soft, so warm, so needed. There was no struggle, no force greater than the other, just a perfect connection. Neither had thoughts of the past at this moment, only the immediate sensation of fingertips caressing skin,lips moving easily with each other and gentle sounds and sighs filling the night air as the fire had diminished to the point where only the outline of their bodies were visible to anyone passing by. The cool night air had no effect on their bodies that were now becoming closer as each moment passed. _

* * *

"Hi, I am here to see Charles Bradley. I am his daughter Simone" Simone stated as she was fidgeting for her identification when she heard the nurse say, "He has been expecting you, just go down the hall and to the right, 2nd door on the right side".

"Thank you" Simone replied with a small smile as she took a deep breath and let it out only after she had turned the corner.

She found the room she was looking for. She just blinked a few times and thought that she hoped what she saw on the other side of that door would set her mind at ease after this long journey,

She slowly pushed the door open, and just peeked her head through just enough to see her father resting peacefully with all the machines quietly keeping track of his vital signs as well as his fluid balance. She crept the rest of the way into the room, stepping silently as to not disturb his resting form.

She was intrigued by the chart at the end of his bed, she looked up to notice what nurse was on shift and what time he was due his medications. She took it all in, the mass amount of information above her father's head at the moment wondering when he opens his eyes, will he still have that same glint or will the effects of time and his current state dull those vibrant blues.

She continued to look around the room and noticed the lack of color in this sterile environment.

She figured her father would be sleeping for awhile longer so she decided to head downstairs to get some flowers to liven up the room a bit.

On her ride down, she checked her phone again, for what had to be the hundredth time hoping for anything from the blue-eyed beauty. She had sent her a couple of texts when she had landed but she hadn't heard anything back. She knew Jason was on his way. She wasn't sure how he would react to the news, knowing his relationship had been hot and cold over the years. He seemed calm on the phone, but didn't hesitate to say he would take the next available flight and meet up with her there. She was so glad that he just understood the situation and for now let bygones be bygones.

Simone stepped off the elevator and headed straight for the gift shop. She thought about eating, but she just didn't think anything sounded appetizing at the moment. She was pleased at the bright hues around the shop, taking in all the different arrangements, finally deciding on the simple sunflower vase. She had traveled to so many places over the years. She automatically focused on her surroundings, more than just a beach or a specific building's architecture. She noticed everything. She noticed the difference in the color of the sky depending on what time of day it was. She noticed how the water ran off the cobblestone during a rainstorm. She noticed the lone flower in a field of many different species. She had come to love the sunflower with its majestic stalk and bloom. She would fixate on those over any other. Her photographs would attest to that fact.

She began her way back to the room, hoping that her father would be awake, just so she could put her mind at ease, that he is just taking time to recover and his body is healing. She made it to the floor that her father was on, and as she passed the nurse, she noticed her look up and gave Simone a small smile, a gesture that was much appreciated at this point in time, looking at it as a kind of a reassuring expression. She flashed a small grin back toward the nurse and then let out a small sigh. She turned the corner and to her surprise, she heard voices coming from the room.

"Are you sure that you just didn't want a vacation from work" Jason quipped as his father moved to a more upright position in his bed.

"Well son, I could think of a better way to spend a vacation than in a hospital hooked up to a bunch of tubes" Charles replied with a slight chuckle, not wanting to disturb any of the mechanisms whirring away around the room.

"Dad, I'm just glad that, Jason stopped mid sentence as he noticed his father's face light up while looking over his shoulder toward the door.

Simone set the vase down on the nightstand, moved toward Jason and quickly gave him a hug.

"I am so glad you are here. I know dad is more than happy to see you" Simone stated quietly as she gave her younger brother one last squeeze before letting go.

Simone moved toward her father's bed and just took in his features for a quick second. She noticed his normal complexion was a little on the pale side. His eyes were a little dimmer than she remembered. She made note of his gaunt features, but after mentally registering everything, Simone smiled through her worried state and greeted her father with a warm hug.

"How are you feeling" Simone asked as she pulled a seat next to her father's bed.

"I have been better. However, I feel much better than I did a couple of days ago" Charles breathed out, noticing Simone's own defeated features, thinking there was more to them than just worry for him.

"What has the doctor told you and please do not sugar coat anything" Simone said in a firm tone, not wanting to hear anything else but the truth about her father's health and prognosis.

"He said that I had a little bit more than a mild heart attack. He said that I had had a previous heart attack, but that it was so mild that I probably just thought it was heartburn. He said that he wanted me to stay here for a few days to make sure everything is back to normal. Of course my chances for another heart attack are greater now, but that the medications and a few other changes should help prevent another one. So. Here I am, resting, doctor's orders" The eldest Bradley stated matter of factly thinking his tone will help ease worry from his children.

Jason and Simone just looked at each other, both with the same thought. _Our father is getting old and has aged significantly in the last year._

"Dad, I am just glad that you are here and getting the rest and care you need. I won't lie and say I wasn't worried and going crazy that you are here by yourself when all this is happening" Simone stated as she leaned in closer to her father's bed.

"Honey, this wasn't that serious. I understand that you are worried, but I am fine and I can take care of myself" Charles replied in a more firm tone, frustrated that he was even in this situation at all.

"Dad, we both are just worried about you. We love you and don't want you to be injured or ill so far away from home" Jason chimed in hoping to take some of the pressure of his older sister

"Jas, this is my home" The eldest Bradley said quietly as he let out a deep sigh.

The room was achingly silent at the moment. Each Bradley in their own thoughts as to the situation at hand. Simone, always feeling the need to take care of everything, was already mulling over how she could fit helping her father back to health into her schedule. She was already trying to plan her work assignments around this part of the world so she could keep an eye on her father. She wasn't even thinking of what her father would want at this point.

Jason was thinking that maybe he could take some time off from the studio to stay a couple of weeks until his father felt better. He had room in his schedule, he knew his father wasn't getting any younger and wanted really put everything behind them now, and just let the past go and do what he should do right now, no matter what his past feelings were.

Charles just wanted to go back to his work. His travels, his life. He didn't have time for this he thought. He didn't want to have to change his lifestyle, take medications regularly, and cut back on his work. He didn't want to be in this bed, with all of these tubes sticking out every which way. He didn't want to be a burden on anyone.

As silent as the room was at this point, each of their minds were buzzing loudly with the sound of their own voices, completely distracted to the point that they hadn't heard the knock on the door, or someone clearing their throat.

After the second time, everyone turned around at the sound of someone clearing their throat and as the words "hi" filled the silent room, each Bradley had a different expression to give the current intruder.

Jason didn't move and just let a huge smirk wash across his face. Charles features regained a little color as well as a slight twinkle could be seen in his eyes as he was smiling widely now.

Simone froze in her spot for a moment, not really believing what she was seeing. She was rendered speechless and emotionless for a brief second, but then soon began to melt away her icy exterior at the sight of the blue-eyed beauty in front of her.

Annabelle moved further into the room and made her way over to Charles, pausing for just a second to give Simone's hand that was occupying the armrest, a quick comforting squeeze. She leaned over and embraced the elder Bradley, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "I'm glad to see you are in good hands, now when are we breaking you out of here"?

_**Crash is by Cavo.. This song came on and helped to somewhat inspire this chapter... :)**_

_**Have a great weekend all!**_

_**Peace...**_


	13. The Story

**Thanks for hanging with this. All of you, thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

**The Story (Brandi Carlile)**

"Mom, I know. I should have let you know before I left. It all just happened so fast. I couldn't not come" Annabelle whispered as loud as she possibly could without waking everyone in the house, as she sat on the edge of the bed after hearing her phone buzzing on the nightstand, late at night on her side of the world.

"Honey, I am glad you went. I just wish you would have let me know before you left, you know, just in case" The Senator stated in a slightly frustrated tone trying her hardest to understand the distance that Annabelle had been subtly creating over the last few months.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me" Annabelle plead.

"It's okay sweetheart, I understand, just, please, just call me if anything changes and when you are leaving so I know when to expect you back in the states" Her mother replied with a light sigh at the end of her sentence.

"I will mom, I will. I am going to go back to sleep now, I love you and will call you later" Annabelle quietly mumbled as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Bye Annabelle, I love you too" Victoria responded in a warmer tone.

Annabelle set her phone back onto the nightstand, laid on her back and stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes. So much has happened in the last few months, well the last couple of years. She almost couldn't believe the weight of everything. So much so that now, with her mind going in overdrive, her chest felt heavy, almost not allowing her to breathe, at least breathe normally. She closed her eyes tightly, and began to breathe as best as she could, in through her nose and out through her mouth, trying her best to calm herself down. She had finally reconnected with Simone. Well, more than she had since Simone had taken the job in Los Angeles and Cruisin Central had started on its first tour. She never thought, after all the time and distance, that she would be right here, with Simone, and the rest of the Bradley family as well. Not that the circumstances were the greatest, but they were what they were regardless, and she was just grateful to be in this place, literally and figuratively. She knew that her being here, at this specific time, probably did more to heal some of the damage from the recent past than anything else. She always knew where her heart was, and who it belonged too. No matter who else she surrounded herself with or where she traveled to for her shows. At this point, after seeing Simone, after listening to her describe what it was like for her after all that time apart and after what Annabelle had done, she knew, there was no going back now. As long as she thought there was a chance, a chance that Simone would completely forgive her and let the past fall away, she would do whatever it took, on her part, as best as she could, to show Simone this fact. The fact that her heart was finally not working at minimal strength anymore. The fact that when she looked into her eyes, the sadness that resided for so long was fading. The fact that when she reached out to touch her hand, arm or cheek, there was no hesitation, just an acceptance of the feeling that radiated from her hands, like it was the most welcomed and natural thing in the world.

She began to allow sleep to take back over, her eyes became heavier with each passing thought, and soon her breathing was beginning to even out.

Just before her eyes closed for the rest of the night, she felt an arm cover her mid section and soon Simone's forehead was resting on her shoulder. This allowed Annabelle to finally close her eyes completely, feeling that her thoughts had somehow filtered their way to Simone and she was answering her in her own quiet way.

* * *

"Jas, everything will be fine. He is much more stable now. He has been cleared by the doctor to start slowly back into his routine" Simone stated as she finished taking the empty coffee mugs off the table and set them in the sink.

"I know, but if you are staying, I think I should st" Jason was interrupted by Simone saying, "I know you have to get back to work, really, he is fine, you have seen him, he is up and about already. I am only staying for a bit longer, please don't worry about it"

"Son, I am okay. I am glad that you came, but really I would rather have you come visit when we can go sightseeing or out on the water" The eldest Bradley stated as he came into the kitchen after hearing the last part of their conversation.

"But dad... Charles cut off his son and said, with a slight smirk, "No buts, and don't worry I am kicking Simone out of here soon, I am feeling much better and don't need to be babysat."

"I can stay lo.. Charles just held up his hand to quiet Simone's next words, set his cup in the sink, gave them both a kiss on the forehead and left the kitchen.

The siblings just sat there in awe of what just transpired. Yes their father was getting older, just got out of the hospital, but they knew, they knew he wasn't going to stand for them worrying about him and least of all sitting around asking him a million times if they can do this or get that for him. They knew this because they were both the same. They had inherited that from their father. So as much as they protested, they knew now, it was falling on deaf ears.

"Good morning. Is there any coffee left" Annabelle asked as she stepped into the kitchen, hair pulled back in a loose ponytail after sleeping in a bit longer than expected due to the interruption to her sleep the night before.

"Sure, let me get you a".. Simone was stopped in her tracks when Annabelle lightly pressed her shoulder to sit her back down and then went about getting a cup out of the cabinet.

"How is he this morning" Annabelle questioned as she was focused on pouring the black liquid into her cup, still a little groggy from just waking up.

"Pretty much back to his normal self" Jason replied with a slight grin.

"He is kicking us out pretty soon, he said he doesn't want to be babysat anymore" Simone added with a slight sigh while shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, I am glad that he is getting better so quickly, but I am not surprised that he just wants to get back to his routine. I know the both of you, would be the same, wait, are the same way" Annabelle stated with a glint in her eye and a smirk tugging on her lips.

"Is that right" Jason replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes that's... Annabelle couldn't finish her sentence when Jason scooped her up and began to work his way toward the door that was already open that lead to the fountain out back.

She squealed and then tried her best to balance her cup after losing the ability to touch the ground at the moment.

"You wouldn't dare" Annabelle forced out through gritted teeth.

"You don't know m... Jason was interrupted by a hand on his arm and Simone's voice saying, "Jas, as much fun as this looks, I don't want to have to call an ambulance for you after she gets out".

"Okay, okay, I will put her down, sheesh" Jason replied a little disappointed that he wasn't going to carry out Annabelle's morning swim.

Annabelle just smiled and then stuck her tongue out at Jason as he was setting her back down.

"Oh, oops, sorry she slipped" Jason fake gasped as he moved forward and 'set' Annabelle down in the fountain and then shrugged his shoulders and quickly walked away.

"You just wait Jas, paybacks are a … Annabelle was cut off by Simone's giggling and her saying, "Annabelle, here let me help you".

"I got it, thanks" Annabelle replied huffing as she attempted to get up, realizing she still had her flimsy sleep clothes on, began to cover herself up while she felt herself start to shiver.

"Hang on, I will be right back" Simone said, still slightly chuckling noticing the flustered and somewhat compromising state Annabelle was currently in.

"Here, wrap this around you" Simone stated as she handed Annabelle a towel to cover herself up and also stop her from shivering.

"Thanks. And thanks for trying to come to my rescue" Annabelle replied as she stepped closer to Simone.

"You're welcome. Now go up and get out of those clothes while I finish cleaning up in here" Simone chided as she was soon feeling the cool air leave the space around her.

"You sure you don't need help" Annabelle questioned, now locking blue on blue.

"No, I can, I, I" Simone stuttered out losing her concentration due to Annabelle's close proximity.

"Okay, I will see you shortly then" Annabelle whispered out, knowing that is all the volume she needed to produce to get Simone to hear her. Letting a small smirk form, she was soon wrapping up the blonde haired blue-eyed beauty in a very wet embrace.

"Annabelle" Simone squeaked as she felt her clothes and parts of her skin become damp after Annabelle's contact.

Annabelle ignoring Simone's distress, just looked up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and said, "I didn't want you to feel left out"

With that, Annabelle released Simone and left her to stand motionless in the middle of the kitchen, her body now cooled at the loss of contact but her lips still on fire from a few seconds before.

* * *

Annabelle and Simone were on their way back to Simone's father's house after dropping Jason off at the airport. It was a silent ride, only having the radio humming in the background. It was a comfortable silence, each in their own thoughts as the scenery rushed by. They hadn't had too much time to talk, well about anything other than Simone's father and his condition and a few moments here and there where schedules came up. Annabelle said she didn't have to be back for another month due to the editing of her recent CD. Simone said she didn't really take a hiatus so to speak and that she was just going to assume that she could take whatever time she needed with her father as long as she did a little work while in another country. They were just enjoying the time together as much as they could with everything else going on around them.

Annabelle noticed the sound of the engine downshifting when she was brought out of her thoughts and then looked in Simone's direction.

"Are we stopping" Annabelle asked as she turned her head back in the direction of the window.

"I just thought we could stop for a bit, and take in the scenery" Simone replied as she put the car in park and then gripped the steering wheel with both hands, becoming lost in thought as she turned to take in Annabelle's profile.

Annabelle came out of her daze when she heard the driver's side door closing. She glanced in that direction and barely caught Simone's back as she continued to walk toward the white sand.

Annabelle opened her door and let out a small sigh after she got out to close the door.

"Just breathe" she said to herself, as she continued to watch Simone make her way down the craggy steps to get closer to the water. She wanted Simone to know what she was really feeling. She knew deep down inside that Simone did know one thing, that she loved her, no question. Annabelle wanted her to know that after all this time, that she didn't want anything else, just her. She was internally warring with herself as to why she hasn't come out and said what is really in her heart. She knew Simone deserved at least that. No more just holding back, a touch here, a glance there, just show her what she really meant to her.

"This looks familiar" Annabelle said quietly as she sat next to Simone on the now cool sand.

"It was one of the first pictures I had written a caption for" Simone replied, still looking out at the vast horizon in front of them.

"I knew then, that this was your true calling" Annabelle stated as she moved closer to Simone, looping her arm through Simone's that was resting on her knee.

"Well, that may be true, but you, you have certainly found yours, and if you weren't sure, there are millions of people who feel the same" Simone replied, giving Annabelle a sideways glance with a small smile on her face.

"It means so much more, just coming from you. That is all that matters to me Simone" Annabelle sighed as she was now resting her head on Simone's shoulder, just reveling in the touch and the colors changing in the distance.

"Annabelle, you have so mu... Simone's words were now being impeded as Annabelle pressed a soft kiss on her lips. Annabelle pulled away and made sure she had Simone's attention when she said, "Simone, all I need is you. That is all I ever needed. The rest of it, doesn't matter if I don't have you to share it with. All this time, I knew deep down that you were all I wanted. I am sorry that I let you think otherwise. Regardless of where our careers take us, what the future brings, I just want you to know, that I want to share that future with you. Simone, I love you. I never stopped, I... Annabelle's words were now being swallowed up by Simone as she pulled Annabelle back in for a more passionate kiss. That was Annabelle's answer. At this point she didn't even care if the words were returned to her. She knew at this moment, with Simone's lips on hers, that she didn't need it, this was enough to prove what was in Simone's heart. This kiss wasn't needy or tentative. It was just what both of them felt the other deserved. Just the flat out emotion that they had tried so hard to bury the last couple of years, coming out in this simple moment, in this simple way, in this perfect place.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes. Annabelle finally decided she needed to come up for air. She pressed her forehead against Simone's, still with eyes closed, and ran her hands down Simone's arms. Her hands moved back up, and rested on either side of Simone's face. She looked her in the eye and just whispered "Thank you".

_**TBC...**_

_**Have a great weekend all!**_

_**Peace!**_


	14. Break In

_**I hope you all are enjoying your summer and soon to be fall... Here is a little something that I hope finds you enjoying it a little bit more... Thanks...**_

_**Flashbacks in italics**_

**Break In**

She had been here so many times before. In this exact place. A place where she was anywhere but home. In a weird way, she thought this was her 'home'. A place to be herself, not feeling she needed to put on airs, feeling a deep seeded comfort, a place she felt rooted. She could let all of her feelings out in this place, more than any other she thought. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, a feeling of anxiousness and relief filled her lungs all at once, knowing she was about to go over the threshold of her 'home', and settle in, wrap herself up in all that it had to offer. She opened her eyes, the quiet was now a thing of the recent past, looking up just a bit, above the lights, a practice she was well versed in now, not allowing herself to be blinded, as she gazed out over the expanse of heads and hands, now coming together in a familiar noise, to greet her 'home'.

"How are you all doing tonight San Diego" Annabelle shouted into the mic as her hands rested gently on her guitar, taking in the night air, feeling the damp weight through her nostrils.

The roar of the crowd was deafening. It seemed like so much time had passed since the last time she heard something like this. So much had happened in the last few months, the internal shift of her emotional reawakening, finally just embracing what she had for so long smothered with her calloused hands, that it felt like and eternity since she had last put pen to paper, voiced her sorrowed soul, plucked the last chords of the night. This was definitely a homecoming of sorts. Her first show after the release of her latest CD. She had enough material to play well into the next day, but this show held so much meaning for her, she wanted to select those musings that would meticulously express exactly what she was feeling. Sure the fans had their favorites, but on this night, she dug deep as well as kept in mind that she also had something that was yet to be heard by anyone, quickly feeling a lump settle in her throat, she bent down, picked up her water bottle and washed away that thought for now, knowing she needed to fill her immediate surroundings with a few familiar notes at the moment.

* * *

"_When was the last time you had a day off" Annabelle asked her mother as she busied herself filling the coffee pot full of water._

"_Honestly, I can't really remember" Senator Tillman stated as she looked up in wonder, trying to think about anything that she did other than answer phone calls, sit in meetings, and walk around in heels that matched her neatly pressed and thoughtful attire._

"_Mom, you know, all work and no play make... Annabelle was cut off by her mother saying, "Honey, I know, I know, its not that I do it on purpose, it just happens" as she shrugged her shoulders and then quickly lowered her head, taking a deep breath, feeling the weight of the simple conversation._

"_Well, I think you need a break. Your eyes have never looked so, so, tired" Annabelle stated in a caring manner. _

"_I know honey. I really do. Its not like I have a nine-to-five job with vacations already scheduled" Senator Tillman said with a bit of sadness in her voice, having all of the years of service for the State suddenly tug at her conscience realizing how much little time she had spent with Annabelle._

"_Mom, please, I know that, you have worked very hard and are great at what you do, I just think you need a break" Annabelle replied after reading her mother's face, knowing what was going through her head at the moment._

"_Annabelle, you are right. Is there something specific or someplace specific you have in mind for me and my time off" Victoria questioned with a raised eyebrow, wondering where this conversation was headed._

"_Well, that has yet to be determined, but I do have something in mind. I will let you know when I know" Annabelle stated cryptically when her thoughts started to send her heart racing a mile a minute._

"_Sweetie, what is it? You went from smirking to a look of panic in two seconds flat" The Senator replied, reaching out to her daughter and smoothing her aged hand over Annabelle's suddenly trembling one._

"_Mom, I, Annabelle held her breath for just a second, that felt like eternity in her mind, let out a large puff of air as she looked down at her mother's hand over her own and continued saying, "I am going to ask Simone to marry me"._

* * *

The crowd's reaction was nothing less than overwhelming for Annabelle. She masterfully glided through her song list for the evening. Bringing the audience along for the ride through her angst ridden youth to her heartbreak and longing, and wound through a few songs laced with a new hope of what love can really mean. She appreciated the sincerity in the eyes of those in the front rows as they sang along, waved when she looked their way, and smiled during a part of the song that she knew they connected with. This was her life. She brought her life forward, out in the open for everyone to see while all the while keeping somethings close to her heart, just for her alone. Well, not just for her, for the person that held her heart in her hands. The person that without a doubt was the only one with the key to all that was Annabelle. She never liked feeling vulnerable, the smart-ass deflections, the tough exterior carried her through most of her life. There was only one person who broke through the veneer and sank into to the deeper layers of her being. There was only one person who broke her down to her basic needs. There was only one person, who could truly break her heart, and the only person to turn around and pick up the pieces. This person broke through her walls, when no one else who had tried could.

Annabelle smiled slightly knowing this was the last song of the night. Relieved that it had flowed effortlessly, now it was time to let a little more of her self out, not caring if the audience heard her words or music for the next few minutes. She only cared that her life was ready for the new chapter that awaited her. She was writing each line with a reverent acceptance. This is what she wanted, she had her answers, and as she pushed forward, grabbing the next page ready to turn, she closed her eyes, trying to feel another hand along with hers, tugging at the corner, eyes landing on the same line. She took a deep breath and collected herself, opened her eyes and said "Thank you all for coming tonight, you have been great to hang out with, hope to see you soon".

The light sounds of the piano filled the night air as Annabelle put both hands on the microphone and took one last deep breath.

_**Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home  
When it's all said and done I'll follow the echoes  
I hear you night after night calling out my name  
And I find myself running to meet you  
I didn't want to escape  
From the bricks that I laid down**_

_**You are the only one**_  
_**The only one that sees me**_  
_**Trusts me and believes me**_  
_**You are the only one**_  
_**The only one that knows me**_  
_**And in the dark you show me**_  
_**Yeah it's perfectly reckless**_  
_**Damn, you leave me defenseless**_  
_**So break in**_  
_**Break in**_

_**You let me fall apart without letting go**_  
_**Then you pick up the pieces and you make me whole**_  
_**I didn't want to escape**_  
_**From the bricks that I laid down**_

_**You are the only one**_  
_**The only one that sees me**_  
_**Trusts me and believes me**_  
_**You are the only one**_  
_**The only one that knows me**_  
_**And in the dark you show me**_  
_**Yeah it's perfectly reckless**_  
_**Damn you leave me defenseless**_  
_**So break in**_

_**And take everything I have**_  
_**Until there is nothing left**_  
_**Until it's just your voice in my head**_  
_**And when the lights come on**_  
_**You see me as I am**_  
_**You're still inside me**_

_**You are the only one**_  
_**The only one that sees me**_  
_**Trusts me and believes me**_  
_**You are the only one**_  
_**The only one that knows me**_  
_**And in the dark you show me**_  
_**Yeah it's perfectly reckless**_  
_**Damn you leave me defenseless**_  
_**So break in**_  
_**Break in**_

_**Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home**_

Annabelle waved her band mates forward and they gave one last wave and a collective bow as they littered the crowed with picks and a drumstick or two before finally exiting the stage.

"Well, how did we do" Annabelle said with a raised eyebrow as she plopped down on the sofa in their dressing room then taking a big swig of her water.

"Eh, I have seen better" Jason stated with a flat tone as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmmm. Well, I am not sure that you have any musical taste whatsoever, so I don't even know why I asked you" Annabelle replied as she rolled her eyes and threw her bottle cap at the bearer of that remark.

"I don't think that you really care what I think" Jason responded, getting right in Annabelle's face, dragging out the 'I' in that statement.

Annabelle just smirked and stood up, looking Jason square in the eye, silently challenging him to proceed to verbalize his last thought.

"Mmmmhm, that's what I thought" Annabelle quipped with a slight chuckle as she finished her last sip and tossed the bottle in the appropriate bin. She gave Jason a knowing smile and then wrapped her arms around his neck for an appreciative hug, even though their banter was playfully heated a few seconds earlier.

She moved to the other side of the room and flipped open her laptop. She was happy to see the window already open to what she quickly realized was a room with sunlight flowing in, leaving subtle shadows along the wall as she heard the faint voice, singing as she was putting the last of her clothes away in the suitcase for her departure from a city no where near where Annabelle was located. She closed her eyes for a second, just listening to that golden voice, that carried her further than any car, train or airplane could a million times around the world. She waited patiently for her blonde -haired blue -eyed beauty to finally appear in the screen. She got her wish, and just sat there with a smile and that mischievous glint in her eye.

"Hi" Annabelle stated, with a little more husk in her voice than normal as her vocal chords hadn't begun to recover from the night's events.

Simone jumped a bit at the sound. She stopped in her tracks, and didn't respond for a second, just happy to look into those eyes, that told her so much more than any words could ever say.

"Hi" Simone responded just above a whisper, finishing the greeting with a smile.

"You are definitely a sight for sore eyes" Annabelle scraped out, leaning forward, somehow thinking that it would help her be closer to Simone.

"Why thank you. Do you know how beautifully glowing you are after one of your shows" Simone breathed out, just glad to be able to take in the sight in front of her, not just getting to hear her voice.

"Well, I am sure by now, you can see that my face is red and glowing" Annabelle grated out not realizing the rather large smile that was now occupying her face.

"I have a confession to make" Simone said quietly, looking down for a brief second, sending Annabelle's thoughts into a tailspin.

"What, what is it" Annabelle replied, struggling a bit over her words.

"I, saw it, I heard it, the whole show" Simone answered looking back up with a glint in her eye.

"You what? How, just now" Annabelle said raising her voice as much as she could in its given state.

"Well, I had a little help from my more technologically advanced brother, but he streamed it to me. He mentioned that one of the sound guys owed him a favor.

"Oh, um, what did you think" Annabelle replied a little nervously as the butterflies flew around in her stomach after hearing Simone's words a few seconds before.

"Annabelle, you know I think you are amazing and talented. You give the audience their money's worth everytime, even those of us that didn't pay to see you" Simone chuckled a bit at her comment

"Simone, what.. did.. you.. think" Annabelle responded, leaning in a little closer, her eyes pleading for something more.

"I loved it. You never cease to amaze me with your words. I can feel your heart weaving through the songs. That last song, Annabelle, that was... Simone's voice trailed off for a second, her thoughts trapped in her throat, as a tear was beginning to form, not ready to fall yet.

"Simone, it was what" Annabelle whispered, having to suddenly pull her hand back realizing that she was not physically able to console Simone at the moment.

"It was the most beautiful song I have ever heard. All of your songs are beautiful, but this one, spoke to me more clearly than any other. I wish I could have been there in person, telling you this while holding your hand, looking into your eyes, just... Simone let her voice be smothered by a slight sob, not really feeling sad, just overwhelmed at the moment, her emotions coming to the surface unexpectedly.

"Simone, thank you, just thank you" Annabelle replied, this time, allowing herself to reach out and put her hand on the screen, willing somehow, that Simone felt her touch at that moment, grateful that their exchanges weren't strained and surface anymore. She was becoming overwhelmed herself from the sight in front of her, appreciating Simone's willingness to be so open about her feelings, when she had been more apt to hold down her emotions thinking that after all that had happened, she could ever be open with Annabelle again.

"When will you be back home" Simone asked as she sniffed away the last few bits of emotion she had been trying to control.

"I have one more show on Friday near Oceanside. I plan on getting in no later than Saturday night" Annabelle replied with a smile forming on her lips at the thought of Simone being there when she returned.

"Hmmm, well maybe if you are lucky, I might be in the same area by then" Simone said replacing her tears with a smirk enjoying the relaxed flow of the conversation.

"If I'm lucky? Okay well we will... Annabelle was cut off by Simone's giggle and then was soon hearing the words that she never thought she would hear again from her.

"I love you" Simone stated simply, as she looked straight into the computer, her gaze boring into Annabelle's.

Annabelle felt the adrenaline flow through her body, her heart sped up, her breathing became a little more shallow, a thin sheen of perspiration began to form over her hands. She swallowed thickly, just trying to compose her self a bit, not wanting Simone to see anything but the love radiating back to her through her own eyes.

"I love you too" Annabelle replied hoarsely, her gravelly voice hanging on by a thread at the now late hour on her side of the world.

_**Peace!**_

_**Break in is by Halestorm**_


	15. Great Escape

_**Hello all! Yes, can you believe it? Another chapter so soon. Hopefully I can get on some kind of roll with this... Thank you, always, for reading and reviewing... Always...**_

_**Flashbacks in italics**_

_**Great Escape**_

"Do you have to stand so close" Annabelle said through gritted teeth and she gave a little jab with her elbow to Jason's ribs.

"Ow. Hey, its not my fault that they gave us standing room only tickets for this show" Jason quipped as he waved his right in front of her face trying to draw attention to the large amount of people around them at the moment.

"Well, you would think they could afford better, considering the ungodly amount of money they make, and well, the amount they made from us alone" Annabelle responded as she tried to swat away Jason's hand that was flailing around her face.

"We? What do you mean we? I seem to remember me being the one to write the music and lyrics. The rest of you just stood there and looked pretty" Jason said feigning a haughty posture sticking his nose in the air.

"It couldn't have been that much then, considering you are still working there. Wait, that's why you are still working there. Your songs were so bad you are working off all the money you lost them, right" Annabelle replied with a slight chuckle and soon was allowing a smirk form knowing Jason wouldn't really have a comeback.

"You, I... Oh, forget it. I am going to get a drink, and before you ask, 'no' I am not bringing you anything back" Jason stated as he shoved his hands in his pockets, but then taking a quick look over his shoulder before being swallowed up by the mass of heads and shoulders, letting a knowing look adorn his slightly scruffy face.

* * *

"_Can we talk" Annabelle asked as she slumped in the swivel chair big enough for two people._

"_Sure, what's up" Jason replied without looking up from the board as he was setting the pots back to level for the night._

"_That doesn't look too hard you know. I don't get why they even pay you" Annabelle said with smirk as she twisted in the chair a little bit, letting her legs swing just enough to move the chair slightly._

"_Whether its hard or not isn't the question. The question is did you even look in the mirror before you left the house this morning" Jason responded in a flat tone as he pushed his chair away from the sound board and gave Annabelle an exaggerated once over then rolling his eyes._

"_I think I look quite lovely today, thank you" Annabelle countered as she reached up with her foot and tried to swipe at Jason's moving form, and after failing, just let her foot drop in a huff._

"_Okay, Sleeping beauty, what is it that you wanted to talk about" Jason questioned as he sat back down after grabbing two waters out of the mini-fridge._

"_Well, I know that I have a few months left of this tour. "I just think, I.. Annabelle couldn't get the words out as her eyes shifted to the shoelaces that were now flopping up and down due to her legs bobbing nervously._

"_You just think that it may be time to go in a different direction" Jason stated not as a question but a mere fact. He knew that look. He had it himself a few years ago._

"_How did, oh... Yeah, I think this could be the last go round for me. I don't have it in me to be on the road all the time anymore" Annabelle replied letting out a deep sigh as she finally stopped the chair's movement and was now resting her forearms on her thighs, with her hands clasped._

"_Have you discussed this with anyone else" Jason asked taking a swig from his water bottle not removing his glance from Annabelle's face, studying, waiting for her reaction._

"_No" Annabelle stated flatly_

"_Okay. Well, then are you planning on discussing this with anyone else" Jason said trying to get anything but a monosyllabic response from Annabelle._

"_Yes" Annabelle replied with a little more inflection than her previous answer._

"_Geez, that's the least amount of words to ever fall out of your mouth, ever" Jason quipped, trying to lighten the heavy mood that had settled over the soundproof room._

_Jason could see the struggle emanating from Annabelle's face and posture. He fully understood where she was coming from, the internal war that was waging just below the surface, not obvious to most. He had been to a few shows in the recent past. She was ever the professional, dutifully fulfilling her obligations to the record company and her fans. She always put on a heartfelt show. But the cracks were beginning to show, at least in Jason's estimation, ever since they returned from Italy and that mountain that had seemed to be in between her and his older sibling, had begun to finally crumble. He could empathize with her need to feel secure with the person she gave her heart to years ago, not wanting to see them retreat backward. He also didn't want Annabelle to make such a big decision based solely on wanting to be with Simone. Not that it wasn't a good enough reason, a noble one, but one that he thought would be made in haste, not allowing Annabelle to really give any other reason a second's thought. She really had to do this for her, because she was truly ready to be done with this side of the business, ready to explore what she was capable away from the stage and the bright lights. He wanted her to have completely gotten the 'road' out of her system before making such a big decision. Of course he wanted nothing more than to see Annabelle and his sister happy, but happy without regrets, from either of them. _

"_Jas, I thought I could do it all. That I would be happy just knowing that I had someone 'waiting' for me so to speak. That I would come off the road and just be happy with a day here and a day there, just thinking that would be enough" Annabelle said as her voice was barely audible, seeming to be lost in thought at the same time she was talking._

"_Annabelle, I just hope that you... Jason was interrupted by Annabelle saying, "I know what you are going to say. I have, I have thought it over. I have had a lot of time alone in my own thoughts while on the road, and even before I left on this tour. She is everything to me Jas. Everything. I don't feel that draw to the road anymore. The fans. Yes, you know as well as I do what a rush that is. I know my priorities have changed. Can I say one-hundred percent if Simone and I were not together again that I would be thinking like this? Honestly, I can't. Now, it doesn't matter. I am thinking like this, and this is how I am choosing to handle it. It has been a long time coming for me. This is just speeding up the process a little" Annabelle said without really taking a noticeable breath. Feeling a comforting hand over hers, she felt a sudden touch of panic after putting her thoughts out there on this subject for the first time._

"_Annabelle, you should just... Jason was cut off by Annabelle's insecure tone, caught off guard by this display from his normally confident if not bordering on cocky 'little sister'._

"_What if she says no"._

* * *

The crowd was in a frenzy as the band was just about to re-emerge from backstage to do an encore. Jason and Annabelle shot each other a knowing look, and pretty soon, he was leading her through the sea of people with a slight grip on her upper arm, just in case those around them decided to form a last second mosh pit as the band picked up their instruments for one last song.

"Well, that was fun" Annabelle said with a sarcastic tone after she and Jason were finally outside and had the ability to walk without being smashed up against him for the last couple of hours.

"If you don't appreciate the finer details of the evening, then it looks like you are going to have to find some other way to keep a roof over your head, among other things" Jason replied shaking his head with a slight chuckle watching Annabelle fight the beads of sweat that were still keeping her hair matted to her forehead.

"I will just have to find a sugar mama. I don't think that would be too hard, with my good looks" Annabelle responded with a flip or two of her hair as she strutted a little more forcefully, then stopping and turning toward Jason with a wink.

"Just, just get in" Jason said with a shake of his head as the limo pulled up beside them taking them away from the small arena without incident and back toward the city.

"You know, you could still always write" Jason offered as he handed Annabelle a bottle of water to help cool off from the last couple hours.

"I could" Annabelle said quietly as she took a large sip from her bottle. She had so many thoughts rushing around in her head at the moment, she couldn't really think straight.

"Just think about it. I can tell your mind is already on overdrive. Its not like you have to make a decision right this minute. Just know, regardless of what you do, you have a lot of support" Jason replied as he reached over and gave her hand a small squeeze. Even though most of the time, these two were playfully at each others throats, he knew that she was really struggling to find a path that she could better navigate, not only for herself, but for the relationship he knew she would do whatever it took to make it work, now, and forever.

"Thanks Jas" Annabelle responded with subtle pressure from her own hand. Her words were few, but sincere. Jason had turned into the brother she never had. A bully most of the time, but at the same instance, the most staunch protector. She knew he would do what ever he could to help her transition from road weary rock star to, whatever niche she found in another side of the business. He knew she could do whatever she put her mind to. He had been there so many times over the years from her joining the band, to the record deals, the tours, the long nights and the broken heart. She had a tenacity that he knew would make her successful in anything she wanted. What he was most grateful for, was her unwillingness to let her heart belong to anyone else but his sister. Even though the last couple of years had been spreading everyone and emotions thin within the little family they had built for themselves, that bond never really snapped, even with the weight pulling from all sides.

Jason and Annabelle were in their own thoughts, not noticing the car had come to a stop in the garage of the record company. The sound of the window being lowered brought them out of their contemplative states as they heard; "Is there anything else"?

"No, thank you. Thank you for the safe ride, have a great night" Jason replied as he nudged Annabelle to get her to move toward the door.

"Thank you" Annabelle said as she stepped out onto the hard surface, looking toward where her car was parked. The black beauty still shining in the florescence of the garage, a smile washed over her features, having a sudden realization that there was a shift in the air, things were different, nothing tactile yet, but in essence.

"You going straight home" Jason asked as the door of the limo clicked closed behind him.

"Maybe, maybe not" Annabelle replied cryptically.

"Okay sparky, well, just let me know somehow, someway that you made it to whatever destination you have in mind safely" Jason said with slight chuckle as he waved his phone in the air for emphasis.

* * *

_The light sounds of knocking snapped her head toward the door. She slowly made her way over to the door, hand already resting on the knob, knowing who it was, but still taking the time to check the peep hole before finishing her hands motion and letting dark eyes settle on slightly disheveled blue eyes. It had been such a long time since they last saw each other face to face. Time, travel, and life just making it impossible to stay connected as they once were, in a much simpler time. Two smiles were lighting up the doorway, which was soon a thing of the immediate past as Annabelle strode over the threshold of the place that she was not all too familiar with, but that didn't matter, this was a home that she would always feel welcome in, no matter how long in between visits._

"_Thanks for letting me crash your place" Annabelle said as she wrapped her arms around the person that she knew was her rock, no matter what the years had brought them. _

"_You know you are always welcome here, and anywhere else me or my family may be. Collins replied with a tight squeeze around her best friend, grateful she had decided to let Annabelle into her life all those years ago._

"_I appreciate that, and the same goes for you. My mother says hello by the way" Annabelle said with a big grin just happy for the connection that she had with Collins and her family, knowing in reality, they were all a part of each others families, with a few more in tow now that the years, marriages and reuniting of souls added more to the fray. _

"_How is she doing" Collins asked, genuinely concerned, knowing that the Senate races were heating up._

"_She is flat out exhausted. You know, she is like a machine though, and wont rest until all of mankind is safe" Annabelle rattled out with a slight chuckle, garnering an eye roll from her best friend._

"_You are such a smart ass" Collins retorted as she turned toward the living room that was radiating with a slight warmth from the crackling fireplace. _

"_Yeah, well you still love me anyway" Annabelle stated as she gave Collins arm a light squeeze and then allowed herself to fall silently down onto the love seat closest to the fire._

"_I've just felt sorry for you all these years, please don't take that as anything but sympathy" Collins replied, getting better at jabs and quips after all the years being around the band._

"_Good one" Annabelle said with a smirk and a nod, and continued by saying, "So, I may need a little help with something" Her voice wavering just a bit as she looked toward the fire, the flames reflecting in her eyes hiding the anxiety that was bubbling beneath the surface, not so much from doubt, just flat out knowing that she was finally here, the one moment in her life that was at once so far away, but now, so close she could taste it. She knew she wanted things to be perfect, not rushed, but her lack of patience was pushing her to the edge a bit, just wanting to throw all the formalities out the window and sweep Simone away, and never look back. _

"_Of course, what is it" Collins replied, realizing that Annabelle was deep in thought. She cleared her throat for the second time not getting a response when she finally heard; "I need to go shopping. I thought of you immediately, knowing, you have impeccable taste and... Annabelle was interrupted by Collins saying "Shopping for what? Annabelle, you have a great style of your own, you have never picked anything that I have suggested before, I think out of spite to be honest but... Now, Collins was being interrupted by Annabelle, as she blinked a few times at the words she just heard, Collins, not sure if she heard correctly, then she heard it again._

"_For an engagement ring"._

* * *

"Hi, is this Simone Bradley" The voice on the other end of the line said, in a lame attempt to cover a chuckle.

"Yes, it is, how may I help you" Simone replied, not giving into the desire to laugh herself.

"Really, thee, Simone Bradley. World famous photographer and editor" The same voice was now dropping down an octave, not trying to hide the flirtatious nature of her words.

"The one and only. Who may I ask is calling" Simone said with a flat tone as a smile washed over her features as the caller's tone sent a slight shiver down her spine.

"Your number one fan" The caller said in a tone that had Simone gripping her phone a little bit tighter.

"Well, I would love to meet my number one fan. What are you doing for dinner tomorrow" Simone returned the words in a hushed tone, trying to keep her true emotions from showing in her voice.

"Tomorrow is too far away. I was thinking a bit sooner than that" The voice on the end of the line answered just above a whisper.

"When, exactly were you thinking" Simone replied with a higher pitched tone suddenly wrinkling her forehead.

"Now" The caller stated firmly, then letting out the breath they had been holding in a deep satisfying sigh.

Simone didn't even hear the knock on the door. Her feet automatically took her to her destination after hearing the one word answer on the other end of the line a few seconds before. That voice had surrounded her with a buzzing feeling from the second she answered the phone. Nothing could compare to the subtle growl that would emanate from her throat when she was waking from a sound sleep, after a concert, and when she wanted Simone to know, that her heart was hers and hers alone as she whispered into her ear each night no matter if she was physically wrapped around her or on the other side of the world. A couple of minutes had passed when Simone heard that voice again, this time without a barrier between them.

"Hi" Annabelle said as she locked eyes with the blond-haired beauty, then slowly raked her tired eyes over the length of Simone's figure as that undeniable glint returned.

Simone just stood there, leaning against the door, hoping that this wasn't a continuation of the dream she was having earlier while dozing on the couch as the TV hummed in the background.

"Do you think you can spare a few minutes for your number one fan" Annabelle asked, covering her chuckle taking in the spaced-out features in front of her.

"Hi. Of course, anything, for my number one fan" Simone said as she snapped out of her daze, with a small smirk of her own as she stepped aside, allowing Annabelle to fully enter the house.

_**TBC...**_

_**Peace!**_

_**Great Escape is by Pat Monahan**_


	16. She Come Over Me

_**Hey all! I hope this finds you looking forward to a beautiful weekend ahead. The girls are getting closer... To what you may ask? Well... I hope this helps.. And... Thank you all again for reading and reviewing.. I still can't believe this story has spanned across this amount of time (of me writing this fic).. Thanks for sticking with me!**_

_**Flashbacks in Italics**_

_**She Come Over Me**_

"Can you be more specific, please" Collins said with a loud huff and an eye roll.

"What? Uh, no, that is way too much, Collins, I can't believe that... Annabelle was interrupted by Collins, who was now pinching the bridge of her nose, tilting her head back, trying to stifle a slight chuckle. "My God, no! I wanted you to be more specific about what you said when you proposed not what you were doing! Jeez"!

"Oh" Annabelle said while she lowered her head, covering up a cough finally catching on to what her friend was asking.

Annabelle had taken a deep breath at this point. She still couldn't believe that this was even a conversation. She thought she had resigned to the fact that she would just continue with her music, find some small island to retreat to in between tours, and just live a life of solitude. Annabelle existed surrounded by an exterior that was seemingly indestructible. Especially when said existence was threatened by discontent. She felt that if she couldn't be with the person that held her heart to the fullest capacity, what was the point. What was the point of even thinking there was anything or anyone else out there for her. Her confident air, her mischievous glint, and her quick wit, were what most would characterize the blond-haired, blue-eyed musician, to a 'T'. Even though some of her songs could expose a softer side, poking holes in the charade for just a few lines, she personified what most would typify as a rebel. Someone with a hardened heart, no room for sentimentality, as she went from one city, one stage to another. There were points along the way that Annabelle had begun to believe this persona truly existed within herself. She just didn't want to feel, that feeling. The one that surrounded her and would never relent. The one that let her know that her heart was actually a functioning muscle in her chest. It wasn't just there to keep her alive, firing here and there. The blood that would flow in and out was just a simple task to allow her to exist. She knew, that feeling of utter openness, all encompassing her thoughts, each touch, each glance, each whisper, settling deeper within that muscle, giving it true breath of life, not just functioning for the sake of functioning, but spreading warmth throughout her entire being as well as giving that warmth to someone else. She never thought that feeling would ever return. One look, one touch on that fateful day that brought her home, to her friends and family as her best friend spoke words of love and devotion, solidifying her place with another. She couldn't allow herself to believe it was possible. Until she had no choice.

* * *

_As soon as the door shut, the silence of the room couldn't have been louder. Eyes locked in a quiet battle of longing and disbelief. Neither really sure of the others presence, hoping that it wasn't just a figment of their imaginations. There had been so little face to face contact in the last few months, that the slight insecurity of the moment shone briefly in each others eyes. Annabelle's heart was palpable to the touch if Simone had dared to reach out and feel what Annabelle was thinking at the moment. Her thoughts were getting the better of her pupils, her palms, and her breathing. She reached out a trembling hand to trace along Simone's cheek and jawline. Simone closed her eyes and leaned in to the feeling of Annabelle's fingers along her skin. Needing more, Simone opened her eyes again, pleading for the distance to close between the hours, days, and months which were thankfully now, in the past as Annabelle responded by securing her other hand around Simone's waist and pulling her in not leaving any trace of space now. Their lips met in a gentle whisper at first, that had both of them leaning in further for even more contact. The gentle pressure soon turned into deeper breathing and muffled moaning as they deepened the kiss quickly ending any insecurity they had been feeling a few moments before. Annabelle put everything she had into that kiss. Every ounce of longing, of love for the person whose skin was now slightly warmer due to Annabelle's movements under the hem of her shirt. Their subconscious movements were leading them back toward the couch. Simone found herself surrounded by Annabelle's soft hair, strong hands and radiating warmth from every inch now subtly hovering above. The couch had dipped lower taking on the weight of the moment. They broke the kiss, the necessity for air paramount, and blue returned to blue, both a little bit darker now. _

"_Bedroom" Annabelle whispered as she leaned back in to ghost her lips over Simone's ear. _

_Simone only responded by sitting up a little, and once Annabelle got the hint, they both stood up and Annabelle took Simone's outstretched hand._

* * *

"Have you called him back yet" Jason asked a completely distracted Annabelle.

"What"? "Who" Annabelle replied as she took her pen and placed a few more checks down the paper.

"You know, that guy. The one that says he would like to possibly secure your employment" Jason stated as he shook his head wondering how she could have ever passed enough classes to earn her degree.

"Oh, yeah, uh, I will get right on that" Annabelle responded realizing she never listened to the entire message as Simone's call was coming through at the time she was listening to it.

"Please make it sooner than later" Jason stated in a flat tone as he stood up and put his dish in the sink, letting out a small sigh.

"Jas, I am sorry". "I will call him right now" Annabelle replied as she put down the pen and grabbed her phone from the table.

"Thank you" Jason said as he walked past putting a gentle squeeze on her shoulder as he walked by, knowing that her life was about to have more than one big change occurring at the same time.

* * *

_The deep seeded heaviness of the moment was somehow balanced out by the light touches coming from Annabelle's fingertips. She had Simone quietly groaning as shivers ran from her neck, to her stomach to the inside of her thigh. Annabelle's eyes were closed for a mere moment, just feeling, knowing each patch of skin by heart, not needing to see, allowing her touch and the sounds emanating from Simone's lips to guide her. The fan whirring above them did nothing to cool Simone's skin that was now on fire from the gentle pressure being applied just above her navel upward to just underneath her bra line. Annabelle leaned down closer and pressed her lips to Simone's to quiet her haggard breathing at the moment. The kiss started out like a greeting hello, but soon turned heated as Annabelle pressed herself further into Simone's form, soon feeling a hand caress her lower back encouraging her to continue. Annabelle leaned back to break the kiss only for the amount of time it took to remove her shirt. Before she could continue, Simone sat up to follow suit, when Annabelle lightly grabbed her wrist and said "let me". Eyes never breaking contact, their silent pleas for contact were granted as skin fell on skin encouraging both of their breathing to escalate to a more rapid pace. Hands trailed down arms, sides and stomachs. Annabelle felt Simone's hands trail up her back and remove the last remaining barrier on her torso. As two hands found purchase on Annabelle's breasts, she leaned down for more contact, letting out a low growl at Simone's touch as she explored each inch and found that sensitive spot that left Annabelle writhing and silently begging for more. Blue shades turned darker, as Simone nudged Annabelle up and switched places. Simone made quick work of their rest of their clothing, just needing that connection, sliding effortlessly over each other in an even rhythm letting their bodies speak for them, that they were ready for each other, ready for this moment. It wasn't a battle of wills anymore. It wasn't a battle of trust. It wasn't a battle that one had to be victorious over the other. It was a mutual desire to bring each other to the brink and topple over that last step, before exhaustion set in. The room had seemed to change to a brighter white more than a few times as the expressions of love echoed throughout the room, the strength from their emotions allowing them to continue into the night. Hands and mouths continued to allow the temperature in the room to rise, when the last peak had been climbed, both collapsing within each other. After a few ragged breaths, a sudden dip in the mattress, and a gentle caress to the side of Simone's still flushed face, caused her eyes to stir open, quickly hearing, "Simone, I , I need to ask you something"._

* * *

"Mom, please don't worry, I have checked on everything, now I just need you to make sure you are available" Annabelle stated as she rolled her eyes but soon feeling a slight wave of nausea hit her stomach.

"Honey, I will make sure that I am available. Nothing will keep me from being there. I wouldn't miss it for the world" Senator Tillman replied in a soft tone, wanting her daughter to know how proud of her she was, how happy she was for her.

"I can't believe this is actually happening" Annabelle said quietly, more to herself than her mother.

"Annabelle, honestly, I can't either. You have been through so much. You both have. I am just happy that you found your way back to each other. I don't think I have ever seen two people look at each other the way you do. I hope that you know what you have in Simone. Don't let her go honey" Victoria responded, trying to convey her heartfelt emotions than the more business-like tone her conversations usually carry.

"Jeez mom, what am I, chopped liver" Annabelle shot back, feigning a bruised ego.

"Sweetheart, I love you, I.. The Senator was cut off by Annabelle saying, "Mom, I know what you meant, and yes, I know what I have in Simone, and I don't ever plan to let her go".

* * *

_Simone took a small breath and held it for what seemed like an eternity. The last few hours had been beautiful and exhausting. She didn't know if she had anything left to give at the moment, even something simple and non-taxing as a 'yes' or a 'no'. She didn't fully turn to look at Annabelle, she just kept her position, staring at the ceiling with heavy eyelids. She finally released the breath she was holding, reached up and grabbed Annabelle's hand and pulled it down in between them, with a light squeeze and said, "What is it"?_

_Annabelle sensing Simone's anxiety, brought her hand up and placed a soft kiss in her palm. She began to rub small circles in her hand trying to calm the tension that was now appearing above a knitted brow. Simone shifted subtly, now glancing a little more in Annabelle's direction. Annabelle, let out a small breath of her own, and was soon subconsciously allowing a smirk to form on her face that was now reaching her eyes._

"_I was just wondering if you knew what your schedule was going to be like in a few months" Annabelle stated, as the smirk went into a full smile seeing the confusion wash over Simone's features._

"_Annabelle, I don't really know that far ahead. If you have something specific in mind, I am sure I can arrange my schedule accordingly" Simone replied as she now switched places with Annabelle, her now on her back and Simone resting on her elbow, staring down at Annabelle's pools of blue, trying to read her expression._

"_Okay, I just wanted to make sure that you would be willing to take some time, to, um, well, just take some time off in the near future. I know your schedule is hectic. But what I am thinking, might take a little planning" Annabelle responded cryptically as her eyes shifted toward Simone. _

"_Well, if you didn't remember, your schedule is hectic also. However, you do have a little more control over yours than I do mine. You know any time we spend together more than a day here and a day there is something I think I would be agreeable to" Simone encouraged as she trailed fingertips down Annabelle's arm._

"_I think I will be having a little more free time in the near future, more than I am used to, more than you are used to" Annabelle hummed out as she was slowly being distracted by Simone's touch._

"_Why is that" Simone questioned as her movements up and down Annabelle's armed stopped and soon blue was meeting blue fully, between a slight chuckle, and a discerning gaze, Annabelle moved in front of Simone, pushed her back onto her pillow, ghosted her lips over Simone's pout, gently let their lips meet, then pulled back and said, "I hope you are ready to have me around a bit more, if not, speak now or forever hold your peace". Annabelle didn't give Simone the chance to speak. She captured her lips in a slow, languid kiss, feeling Simone's ability to protest or inquire further fall away as their kiss turned more heated all of a sudden. Annabelle shifted fully onto Simone, removed her lips for a brief moment and continued by saying, "Thank you for talking with me, but we can continue this conversation over breakfast, I have something more important to do right now". With that, Annabelle was soon hearing Simone gasp at the contact, her body finally having cooled down, heated back up immediately as a soft tongue quieted any further protests from Simone, as Annabelle mapped Simone's skin, following a familiar trail to each of her most sensitive spots until that one final wave crashed through her, leaving her only with the ability to murmur, 'I love you' and allow Annabelle to wrap her form into hers as her breathing quickly evened out for the remainder of the night._

_**Yes, another one to leave you hanging... What fun would it be otherwise... Right? **_

_**She Come Over me is by Candlebox**_

_**Peace!**_


	17. I Honestly Love You

_**Happy New Year! I hope all of you have a great 2013!**_

_**Here it is... Enjoy... **_

_**Flashbacks in italics...**_

_**I Honestly Love You**_

The cool breeze rolled in off the water, nudging the palm leaves just enough to let a little more sunlight through. If one looked up, they would have to squint at the sudden brightness overtaking the somewhat shaded area surrounded by the clearest of blue backdrop. Everyone was milling around waiting for the signal to finally take a seat, to finally witness something magical, that no words could really describe the aura surrounding them at the moment. The weight was a subtle yet pleasant air, just heavy enough to wrap those in presence in warmth. The din was suddenly cut short when one person turned around to see a figure off in the near distance, which gave the signal to the remaining guests to let their words trail off and focus on the movement behind them. The nervous figure moved cautiously in their slightly cumbersome attire. A slight nudge from behind gave them the encouragement to continue their steps in between the rows of chairs neatly set side by side. A subtle chuckle emanated from now neatly coiffed blonde-haired 'older brother', when he was heard saying "Don't look down or you will trip".

* * *

_The sun's rays filtered through the room gently waking Simone from her deep slumber. She blinked her eyes a few times to adjust to the new intrusion of light, then realized her movements were being impeded by a strong arm around her waist when she tried to reach for the clock to see the actual time. She instantly stopped caring about what time it was. She moved back into Annabelle's form until there was no space between them, closing her eyes, realizing that last night had not been a dream. She suddenly felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off of her shoulders. She knew that even though that many years had gone by, laced with so many emotional highs and lows, where distance and time seemed to work to their detriment, but finally one thing, regardless of anything else that life had thrown at them, brought them back into the same space. One heart not truly being able to beat without the other. Of course life would go on, their paths would cross now and then, but that feeling of incompletion, would never leave, never burn out. This was the only true path for either. No matter how long it took. The only true way to feel whole, the only true way to smile at the new day, the only true way, for each, to really live. Simone felt Annabelle stir a bit and let out a soft moan. She was soon being greeted with a kiss to her shoulder, then the space around her was suddenly cooler as Annabelle left the bed for a brief moment, not realizing that Simone was fully awake at this point, swimming in thoughts of the past, present and futur_e.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting" Jason stated as he leaned into Annabelle's space and whispered so only she could hear.

"I'm not fidgeting. These shoes are not as comfortable as I thought" Annabelle replied barely turning her head not wanting to make it obvious that she was having a discussion considering all eyes were on her at the moment.

"Well, you look like you are doing the potty dance, just in case you were wondering" Jason retorted with a slight chuckle, still keeping his eyes down the aisle, hands together, and his shoulders squared.

"Remind me to kick your ass once I get out of this monkey suit" Annabelle said slightly above a whisper, garnering a slight chuckle from Collins who was standing across from the two, trying to keep her composure.

* * *

_The bed dipped beside Simone, who still hadn't moved from the spot she woke up. She was soon feeling that warmth return as Annabelle wrapped her form around the blonde-haired blue-eyed beauty, when she heard, "Good morning beautiful"._

"_Good morning" Simone replied as she turned enough to pull Annabelle to her chest as she gave her a light kiss on the lips then on top of her head. _

"_Did you sleep well" Annabelle asked as she wrapped her leg over Simone's wanting to be as close as possible._

"_As a matter of fact I did" Simone said as a grin formed over her features relishing in the contact._

"_Well, if you must know, I haven't slept that good in, well, too long" Annabelle stated as she rolled a little more on top of Simone, causing both of their hearts to beat a little bit quicker._

"_I have had better sleep, but... Simone was cut off by a slight slap of her arm and a raised eyebrow from Annabelle._

"_Is that so, hmmmm" Annabelle said as she rolled away and out of the bed, feigning a hurt look on her face._

"_Annabelle I,.. Simone trailed off when all she saw was Annabelle's retreating form head out the door, robe flowing behind._

_Simone laid back down, a slight smirk formed over her lips, as she took a deep breath, and on the exhale, had a full blown smile washed across her face. Her senses were soon being overwhelmed with the smell of coffee as she sat up on her elbows, but then laid back down, giving Annabelle her space for a few moments while she closed her eyes, allowing herself to review last nights events in the peace and quiet of the new morning._

* * *

"She looks beautiful" Collins' mother Jane whispered as she leaned over toward the Senator, who was seated with a big smile across her features as she noticed her daughter and her 'big brother' in some sort of discussion then took in Collins attempt to stifle a chuckle at the antics before them.

"Yes, she does. I am so happy that she finally agreed to wear something other than a t shirt and jeans" Victoria replied with the same reverence toward Collins' mother, not taking her eyes off of her daughter.

"I am sure they will live a long and happy life together" Collins' mother said as she gave the Senator's hand a slight squeeze for reassurance.

"I hope Annabelle behaves herself long enough for that to happen" Victoria replied with a slight shake of her head, still in awe of this moment, never thinking they would be here, to witness this.

"She has come along way Victoria" Jane stated as she also had smirk forming on her face, knowing Annabelle's tendency to be mischievous.

"Yes, she has, and I know Simone has her work cut out for her, but, they are meant to be together, I know it in my heart. They love each other. I don't ever think I have seen anything so obvious in my many years on this earth" The Senator remarked as she finished by saying, "Thank you for being in her life, well our life".

"I am happy to have you both as a part of our family" Jane said with a final squeeze of the Senator's hand as the music had changed and the sound of people shifting in their seats had them both brought out of their banter.

* * *

_Simone padded her way quietly into the kitchen, finally releasing herself from her self imposed daydream a few minutes earlier, so she could properly greet the musician who was busy preparing what smelled like pancakes and a fresh pot of coffee. She moved some of Annabelle's hair off to the side and gave her a gentle kiss to the side of her neck, before wrapping her arms around her waist, feeling Annabelle tense for a quick moment and then relax into her arms, knowing that they were finally just reconnecting. No words would do at this moment. They just needed the contact to know this was real, not some fleeting dream that woke either during their nights apart, leaving them breathless with a heavy heart, knowing that the space next to them was empty. This was surreal for each. Neither wanted to break the spell with short utterances of the morning. Neither wanting this moment to end, just to feel, the safety, the warmth of each others presence, the moment, finally real. Both with eyes closed, shifting subtly back and forth, hands beginning to roam, were brought out of their daze when the slight scent of pancakes just about to be burnt wafted through the air. Simone backed away slightly allowing Annabelle to finish her mission in this still early morning hour. _

"_I hope you like your pancakes on the crispy side" Annabelle quipped as she placed a stack on the plate barely turning around to make eye contact with Simone._

"_Nothing that a little syrup won't fix" Simone replied with a slight giggle as she grabbed the plate and her cup of coffee to make her way to the table._

_Annabelle didn't respond, she just touched her coffee up with a bit more creamer and took her seat across from Simone._

"_Thank you, for breakfast" Simone said as she raised her mug signaling her appreciation for the caffeine that would soon be coursing through her veins. _

"_You are welcome" Annabelle replied with a similar action toward Simone._

_They sat in silence for a few minutes, taking a few bites here and there washing down the mixture with a sip or two of coffee. All the while, never taking their eyes off of each other. Simone was about to make a comment about Annabelle's expression when she heard, "Simone, I have something I want to ask you"._

* * *

The air shifted like a subtle sigh. No one really needed to look back to see what was about to come. The sun moved in the sky just enough to shed another path like a spotlight emanating from the trees. The picture was like many of those that Simone would have put her name on. She would have captured the scene so eloquently with her camera and her description, that those who could not attend would feel like they were present. In this moment, Simone's thoughts were not on the surrounding landscape. She wasn't thinking that she needed to shift her position to get the right angle, the right view. She only focused on the one sight in front of her, a few steps down this path, to her future, with the blonde-haired blue-eyed beauty that captured her heart, her soul all those years ago, and never let go. The moment seemed to last forever, her eyes locked on blue, acclimating slowly to the slight wisps of hair now moving in the breeze and settling back on blue. She felt the gentle squeeze from the hand that guided her to her natural calling. The hand that also traveled the world and took in it's beauty through a lens. The hand that assured her this was the right thing, the right person, the right time to take a step into the unknown, heart first. She glanced over to the elder Bradley, grateful that he was here to witness this day, grateful that he was here, arm gracefully wrapped around arm, guiding her slowly toward her love, her life. With the subtle nod of his head, they moved forward in unison as the music played, signaling the last piece of the puzzle needed to complete this picture. A few steps, and a few more notes, the two were face to face, heads bowed slightly, eyes locked, and breath held.

* * *

_"What is it" Simone asked, not truly being able to read Annabelle's expression at this point._

_"I just wanted to reiterate what we were talking about last night. That you would be able to take some time off in the near future" Annabelle replied as she nervously folded her hands together._

_"I told you, yes, I would take time off, I would love to spend anytime with you that I could. I just need to know when" Simone answered as she reached out to reassure Annabelle's seemingly nervous state._

_"Well I have an idea of when, there is really something else I need to ask you before that" Annabelle said as she took a deep breath then slowly reached out and took Simone's hand in her own._

_"Annabelle wh... Simone was cut off by Annabelle squeezing her hand a little more than before. "Simone, I am so glad that you are here with me now, or that I am here with you now. I still sometimes think that this is all a dream, that I am just going to wake up and I will be back on the road, in some random hotel room, not having talked to you, reached out to you, reconnected with you. I know this has been a long road to get here. As much as this might sound weird, I am grateful that we are here, no matter what we had to go through to get here". Annabelle took one of her hands and ran it through her hair, her eyes flicking up toward Simone's. She became lost in her own words for a moment. "For the love of God, this is not coming out how I wanted it to"_

_"Annab... Simone was quickly silenced by Annabelle's next words._

_"Simone, I love you. I will never be able to tell you with words how much. I hope you will let me show you from here on out. Simone, will you marry me"?_

* * *

Words and looks were being exchanged with everyone hanging on the edge of their seats, listening to the professions of love from the couple that were solidifying their love for one another for all to witness. Collins handed Simone a tissue as Annabelle recited her vows that in her mind, only Simone was privy to at the moment, focused solely on her face, words not really needing prodding or thought. Annabelle was given a small nudge from Jason, as she was trying to keep a strong front as Simone spoke her usual exquisite prose as she slowly rubbed circles on the back of Annabelle's hands, while looking her in the eye. Annabelle couldn't contain a stray tear that appeared, it slowly made its way down her cheek and was resting on her jawline until Simone, taking mercy on Annabelle's situation, reached out and smoothed it away with the pad of her thumb, without any hesitation in her breath, continuing her words of love. The words were finally spoken, rings were exchanged, with reverence to each, giving pause to allow an answer.

"I do" Annabelle said as she let out the smallest of sighs, a smile forming along with that mischievous glint shining brightly in her eyes as she waited for Simone, to follow suit.

"I do" Simone replied while she immediately stepped into Annabelle's space, placed her hands on either side of her face and brought her in for their first kiss of the rest of their lives, not even waiting to be told to do so.

_**Okay boys and girls... I hope you all enjoyed the journey. There may be an epilogue to follow...**_

_**Thank you so much for sticking with me. Your loyalty to this story and your reviews helped me to finish the journey for these two. **_

_**Cheers...**_


	18. Knowing

_**Epilogue...**_

_**Flashback in italics...**_

_**Knowing**_

"How on earth did she manage this" Collins swallowed a small chuckle not wanting to add to the distress in the room.

"Well, little miss thing thought it would be a good idea to run around with a puppy and a sucker in her hands at the same time" Annabelle replied, hands on her hips, feigning and upset tone.

"Wait, when did you get a puppy" Collins questioned a now chuckling Annabelle watching her daughter's antics as she was now playing with Collins' stethoscope.

"Jason and Julianne just got him. Clayton has been asking non stop for the last six months, so Jas finally broke down and got one" Annabelle stated as she moved to settle the unwavering movements from the little blond haired blue-eyed girl who had become oblivious to the white cardboard stick that was stuck deep in her nostril.

"Well, I guess she won't be getting a sucker after this. Please hold her still, and you may want to look away, this might hurt you more to watch than it will hurt her" Collins said as she returned to her cool Doctor tone, but ending the sentence with a slight smirk knowing Annabelle was more nervous than she was letting on.

Annabelle turned her head, knowing Collins was right. She couldn't bear the thought of her little girl being in pain. As much as she wanted to protect her from everything, she knew that she somehow managed to miraculously inherit Annabelle's mischievous spirit. She could only be grateful that it wasn't worse. She was so grateful, she thought. Grateful for her life, the events that led her to this moment, in the emergency room, she still was in awe. In awe of the little girl squirming in her hands, in awe of her best friends skilled hands soothing away the pain, in awe of the love of her life

that gave her this precious gift. Collins cleared her throat a little, signaling that she was about to remove the object, when she noticed Annabelle seemed to be in a slight daze, wondering where her focus could have gone at the moment.

* * *

_Annabelle had cleared her throat, a couple of times as this point. Still, she heard nothing but the labored breathing that Simone had suddenly felt the need to engage in. _

"_Simone" Annabelle said quietly, not wanting to startle Simone anymore than she thought she already had. _

_Annabelle started to get nervous. She internally started to panic not thinking that Simone would be sitting in silence at this moment. She began to move to get up thinking that this wasn't the right moment, that Simone was thinking of how to let her down easy, when she felt a hand grab her wrist. Annabelle looked down with a furrowed brow at Simone's fingers now wrapped around her wrist, then looked up to see silent tears rolling down Simone's face that also revealed the beginning of one of those heart melting smiles, the one that reserved for only Annabelle._

_Annabelle was soon being pulled into a crushing embrace when she hear Simone whisper, "Yes, yes, I can't wait to be your wife"._

_Simone felt Annabelle's shoulders relax then she felt slight nudging on her own shoulder as Annabelle was now reaching into her pocket. _

_Annabelle reached up with her hand, the ring in between her thumb and forefinger, suddenly forgetting it was there, seeing the tears on Simone's face up close, went to wipe them away with the back of her hand, when Simone gasped at the hard object now making contact with her skin bringing Annabelle back to reality._

"_I meant to bring this out before I rambled on about how much I love you, and , well, may I" Annabelle whispered into the moment, relishing in the look in Simone's eyes, the look she will never forget. The look that wiped away all the looks of heartache, of longing over the last few years. The look that told her everything that was in Simone's heart at that moment and that she hoped would always be there. _

_Simone quietly nodded at Annabelle's request, still trying to steady herself now in the grasp of Annabelle's words, breath, and arms, when she felt slender fingers gently placing the ring on her finger._

_Annabelle looked at the ring, simply understated, knowing that is what Simone wanted, how she had lived her life, not in grandeur, not in extravagance, but with an appreciation of simple beauty, in life, nature and now, love. The silver token fit perfectly, as Annabelle leaned down and place her lips over Simone's newly christened ring finger, she heard Simone choke back on last sob and then she heard, "It's perfect, and if you didn't hear me the first time. Yes"._

* * *

"Well, that should do it" Collins stated as she looked into blue eyes that were now a little red and puffier than when she entered and gave the little blond-haired mischief maker a comforting rub on her arm.

"Thanks Collins, that wasn't as bad as I thought" Annabelle replied as she grinned toward her best friend who was now pulling what looked like a red sucker from her coat pocket.

"Here honey, I will give you this on one condition" Collins said as she knelt down and held the object just out of her reach.

The little girl began to subtly swing her legs back and forth, looked down at the sucker and then back to Collins eyes and said, "Okay".

"You have to keep this one out of your nose" Collins chuckled a little while trying to seem serious.

"I promise" The blue eyed cherub said with a confident tone and a quick glance back toward Annabelle.

"This one is going to be the death of me" Annabelle whispered toward Collins who had moved slightly more toward Annabelle as she began finishing up writing on the chart.

"Not if Simone gets to you first, seeing how you allowed her to run around without supervision" Collins replied as she elbowed Annabelle allowing herself to enjoy the time with her best friend even though it wasn't the greatest of circumstances.

She would never have thought, even only a few years ago, that she would be here, looking into the eyes of someone so eerily resembling her best friend, just in a smaller package. She was sharing a silent laugh with Annabelle when they heard;

"Momma, can we go home now"?

* * *

"_Mom, thank you for all of your help with this. I couldn't have done it without you" Annabelle said quietly as she looped her arm through her mother's and leaned in to keep the words between the two of them. _

_The Senator and her daughter walked slowly down the hall leading to back to the area for the reception. Annabelle wanted to change before the reception began and retrieve a specific item from her mother's room. They reached the main area and Annabelle wanted to remain out of everyone's sight for a few moments more, when she heard; "Where do you think you are going"?_

_Annabelle looked back toward the voice and started to shake her head. "I'm just trying to sneak out, you know, before Simone comes to her senses and leaves first. Figured I would get a head start" Annabelle replied shrugging her shoulders._

"_I was wondering the same thing. When she would come to her senses" Jason quipped with an eye roll and a light tug at the item in her hand and continued by saying, "Go, I will take care of this, go have your first dance with your wife"._

"_Thanks Jas" Annabelle replied not really wanting to waste anymore time away from Simone, gave him a quick hug and was soon feeling overwhelmed at the sight across the room. She thought Simone had never looked so beautiful, so at peace, at ease._

_Victoria stood off to the side, now finding the spot where Charles had found away from the tables. They just gave each other a quick glance and a quick smile as their gazes returned to the dance floor when they heard the subtle sounds of music coming out of the speakers, now reaching the ears of the two occupants on the floor, as they began swaying slowly, eyes locked, smiles fixed, hearts steadily beating, calmly knowing, this was it, the moment they could truly breathe, and relish in the first day, of the rest of their lives._

* * *

"There you are" Simone breathed out as she rushed toward the little patient who once she saw Simone, she let go of Annabelle's hand and jumped into the arms of the elder blond-haired Bradley-Tillman.

"Where did you come from? I figured we would just meet you at home" Annabelle said as she moved toward Simone and brushed a kiss onto her cheek and was soon grinning at the mass of hair snuggled into Simone's other shoulder.

"I came straight from work. I know you said not to worry, but," Simone was cut off by Annabelle saying "But, I know you don't think I can take care of our little one on my own".

Annabelle gave one last kiss to Simone's cheek, pulled the keys out of her pocket and waved them into the air as a signal that she was ready to go. Simone just stood stock still, stunned that she was watching Annabelle's form disappear through the doors of the emergency room.

Simone was still standing in the waiting area, swaying back and forth with her daughter still in her arms, more for her own comfort than the blue eyed girl, who she swore looked more like Annabelle than Simone, who is the one that had actually given birth to her.

"Where is Annabelle" Collins asked startling Simone out of her daze.

"Oh. Hi, Collins. She left, um, after I got here, she; Simone was interrupted by Collins asking "Is everything okay"?

"Yes, everything is fine" Simone replied weakly as she was still looking at the doors.

"Well, the munchkin did great. She barely let any of this phase her" Collins stated as she started to tickle the girl now smiling in Simone's arms, trying to lighten the mood and realizing that things probably weren't really okay that Annabelle had abruptly left.

"I am glad she wasn't any trouble, I know she can be a handful sometimes" Simone said as she turned back to face Collins and gave her a weak smile.

"Really, she was great. Annabelle kept her calm the whole time. She is a natural" Collins replied with a reassuring smile.

"Collins, thank you , for everything. I am glad it was you that took care of her" Simone stated as she switched arms and reached out to give Collins a hug.

"You are welcome Simone. I hope to see you soon, but not in here" Collins replied as she gave one last tickle to the now squirming girl as she dropped to the ground and grabbed Simone's hand when they heard;

"Mommy, can we please go now"!

* * *

_The music stopped. They were still lost in each others eyes. Once they heard everyone whistling and clapping, the broke from their haze and turned toward the crowd and took a subtle bow. Annabelle raised Simone's hand and kissed the back of it gently. She looked back into her eyes and said, " I will be right back. I think you should sit in the seats reserved for us, the bridesmaids look bored"_

"_I am sure they will be... Simone was cut off by Annabelle saying, "Please, just go sit, please"?_

_Simone moved across the room and was soon met by smiling bridesmaids and the 'best men' at the table. She just shook her head and sat down. A few moments later, she felt a kiss being placed on her cheek when she heard, "You look beautiful honey, I am sorry that your mother isn't here to see this" Charles whispered as he stood back up. _

"_I know she was watching" Simone whispered back as she squeezed her father's hand that was now resting on her shoulder._

* * *

"Momma, momma" the little blond-haired whirlwind screamed as soon as she came through the front door.

"Hey squirt. Slow down you just saw me a few minutes ago" Annabelle replied as she scooped her up with one arm and spun her around.

"Why did you leave" the ever inquisitive girl asked as she was now hanging sideways, resting on Annabelle's hip.

"I just wanted to make sure dinner was here when you got home and if you are good, maybe you will get dessert too" Annabelle stated with a little strain in her voice due to the renewed energy now being felt from her daughter.

"Ice cream" The blue-eyed fireball screamed as she pulled herself the rest of the way up and looked into similar eyes, seeing a slight twinkle that mirrored her own. She was soon being placed on the floor when she felt a slight tap to her backside when she heard, "Maybe"

"But.. the little girl was interrupted by Annabelle saying, "Go clean up for dinner. You need to wash all those hospital cooties off of you".

Simone and Annabelle stood and watched their mini -me sprint down the hallway and then the click of the door to the bathroom could be heard echoing through the now silent house.

"Annabelle, I.. Simone was interrupted by Annabelle saying "Are you hungry, I picked up a pizza from that new place you wanted to try on the way home".

"Thank you, but I wanted to apologize for upsetting you earlier" Simone stated hesitantly as she reached for Annabelle's passing form that was heading for the kitchen.

Annabelle brushed by Simone, but was stopped at the last moment by a hand to her wrist when she heard; "Please, I didn't mean to give you the idea that I don't think you can take care of Janice. I just panicked. I reacted poorly. I know it had nothing to do with you not watching out for her. It was just something that happened, an accident. You know how I am, I just worry too much. I know you can take care of her, never a doubt in my mind, you are great with her, its just my own unnecessary panic that got the best of m... Simone was cut off by Annabelle's lips and was soon hearing "You're cute when you ramble, apology accepted".

Simone felt relief wash over her immediately. She knew it would be a learning curve for the both of them and she noticed that Annabelle had actually seemed like a natural where their daughter was concerned, she was the one that let her insecurities about doing the right thing all the time get the better of her. She was so appreciative of Annabelle's patience in situations like these, that she didn't blame her for being a little upset. There had never really been any type of emergency per se as of yet for the little blond-haired blue-eyed wonder. Of course with all of the attention Janice received from family and friends she was very well looked after. Between her and Annabelle, she was loved, heart and soul. As soon as those blue eyes opened in Simone's arms, she finally knew that deep one of a kind love for what only a mother felt toward her child. Once she saw Annabelle's own glance toward the bundle in her arms, she saw a look that mirrored her own, to her surprise, but it just solidified what she had always felt for Annabelle, without question, that type of love, even though slightly different, one so deep it would never end.

* * *

_Simone just sat back and took in all that surrounded her. So much so, each delicate eye movement produced a feeling of elation, nothing she could really explain, just an emotion that would stop her breathing for a brief moment. She was overwhelmed with a sense of clarity. This is why she had traveled the many different paths that her life had led her on so far. To get to this moment, this exact moment. She had many moments of clarity in the last few years. Reading words on a paper that took her to a different plane of emotions. Looking into deep blue eyes for the first time and losing any sense of thought or time, knowing that in reality, there was no going back to her former self, the solitude, the set schedule, the closed heart. The eyes that once exuded immeasurable strength, looking through a lens or into her heart, took a glancing blow, and was now just a bit more dim with a more subtle fire that she was ever grateful for the chance to still see those eyes and feel the strength of her father's love. The woman who had once brought her immobilizing fear, had come to be her biggest ally, another figure in her life who became the perfect mixture of friend and mother figure. She let a small smile wash over her features as she noticed the closeness of the two, sharing a whisper and a laugh, something that she immediately felt the shift of something almost inexplicable as the thought came and went, that smile grew bigger, one of hope and what if. The day the familiar eyes only a few years her junior took her by the hand, and without many words, accepted her, all of her, and at that moment, felt one of the biggest weights had been lifted from her heart, and almost instantaneously, her uncertain future was now left behind without any doubt. As she studied her brother, she felt at peace, knowing that had also put his uncertain future behind him, as his arm was gently resting around Julianne's waist as his other hand pulled hers in and gave it a lingering kiss returning his gaze to hers smiling at the unmistakable glow radiating from her face. The young student who took cover in Annabelle's shadow for a short time, had shown her that there were people who were so accepting, no matter what age, or differences each held, that their bond had grown from supporting Annabelle and her abilities, to forge a silent but stronger bond in the years after their initial meeting, knowing it would be for life. Being accepted as a part of Collins' family just made her heart more humble as she remembered so many years of being alone, almost resigning the fact that this is what was in store for her, to the end of her days. A new smile appeared as the two made eye contact down the length of the table, which soon grew into subtle laughter as Austin noticed Simone's gaze and started waving obnoxiously at her then was soon giving her a thumbs up. A not so subtle squeeze to her shoulder brought her out of her reminiscing when she she turned and saw a figure with auburn hair towering over her, she placed her hand over Cheyenne's and heard her say "You look beautiful". Cheyenne leaned down further and continued by saying "Congratulations, I am happy for the both of you, truly happy, but if I hear that you upset or hurt Annabelle in any way, you have me to answer to". Cheyenne gave Simone's shoulder __another squeeze and a slight smile as she leaned in and kissed her cheek before moving out of her space. _

_Simone let out the breath she was holding and started to laugh a bit, covering her mouth, as she watched the taller girl return to her seat. She again, was overwhelmed with something she couldn't even give a proper word for, she couldn't say happy, that was too general. She couldn't say glad, giddy, joyous, excited or wonderful. All she could do was just allow the emotion to wash over her, and not give a second thought as to what she should call it, she just let it be, fill her heart. She was smiling to herself now, and raised her eyes when she caught a glimpse of the blonde-haired blue-eyed beauty that caused her heart to skip a beat, her breath catch in her throat, her face to flush at the sight of the eyes now gazing into hers from across the room._

* * *

"Lets just sit and eat. You have had a long day and I would like to enjoy the rest of the evening, in peace, with you, that is after we put our little hellion to bed" Annabelle stated as she plated the pizza and was soon walking up behind Simone, leading her to the table with her hand placed on the small of her back.

"I can't argue with that" Simone replied as she felt her heart speed up at Annabelle's touch.

"Good, its about time" Annabelle playfully responded as she leaned in for a quick kiss as she soon heard little footsteps bounding down the hall.

They sat in comfortable silence as they finished dinner. Annabelle went to ask Janice if she wanted dessert when she noticed her daughter had fallen asleep at the table. She reached and squeezed Simone's hand and let out a small chuckle at the rarely quiet girl whose mouth was slightly agape breathing evenly. She quietly moved in behind the little spitfire who was now reduced to a rag doll in Annabelle's arms as she lifted her up and walked her down the hall to her bedroom.

Simone smiled as she noticed the retreating forms down the hallway. She relished in the fact that this was her life, their life. She had never known such peace. Ever. She glanced over at her latest 'portfolio', still noticing a few pictures from her last trip to the Costumbrista festival in Chile. Thinking that she was so fortunate to be able to see these far away places, each trip grew harder and harder for her to be away from home, her family. She sighed a brief sigh, her thoughts clashing at the moment, realizing that no matter what she chose to do, now, and later, that Annabelle's love would be paramount over all. She had told her in no uncertain terms that her life and career were important to her as well. She wanted Simone to rest easier, knowing that she had Annabelle's full support, no matter if she traveled or not. No matter if she worked for her current employer or did free lance work and sold her photographs to the highest bidder. After their reconnection, Annabelle was unwavering in her goal, her destination, to have Simone by her side, no matter what that entailed.

Simone was so lost in thought, she didn't hear Annabelle return from the hallway. She felt arms wrap around her shoulders when she heard "Lets go to bed, I can't think of anything else but wrapping up in you and getting lost in my dreams".

Simone leaned her head back and whispered, "That sounds perfect". She turned her head slightly and gave Annabelle a lingering kiss on the cheek.

"Lets clean up and... Simone was cut off by Annabelle saying, "You go get ready for bed, I will take care this" as Annabelle gently nudged Simone toward their bedroom.

Annabelle just chuckled a bit to herself when she actually got no resistance from Simone this time. She watched her wife's slow movements down the hallway, knowing that she was really just flat out exhausted from the day's events but would never admit it.

Annabelle began cleaning up the plates from the table, and when she got to the sink she set the plates down into the warm soapy water, she bent her head in reverence to the sights and smells around her. She had other moments of bliss in the last few years, but this was something different. She knew that nothing would ever compare to falling asleep and waking up each day in Simone's arms. The sound of laughter when showering her daughter with tickles could not be matched in anything that Annabelle had found since that bundle of joy came into her life. The fact that she could still reach others with her music, helping those just starting out, sending them on the right path in what is the best sound for them, the ins and outs of the business then being able to return home, not after getting off a plane, but just exiting the freeway each day, knowing the next day was going to be somewhat similar to the next. She was okay with that, not just okay, but at a true peace with it, settled in her heart and mind, that as long as she had Simone by her side, she could do anything, be anything, and it would all be okay. Nothing to find an excuse, a reason that she wanted this, other than just the love of the woman now waiting in their bedroom, the love of the little girl that stole her heart the day she took her first breath. She didn't feel the need to perform on that stage anymore, to show the world that she was fearless, wearing her heart on her sleeve. She was more than happy to let someone else take the spotlight. The only spotlight she wanted was when Simone came home and without any words collapsed into her arms and still gave her those 'weak in the knees' kisses. The only spotlight she wanted was when the miniature blond-haired mischief maker ran squealing down the hall to show her her latest creation with water colors. Annabelle Bradley-Tillman, was at home finally, in her heart, mind and soul. She dried her hands, turned off the light above the sink, began her trek toward her bedroom, knowing, that her little girl was sound asleep, dreaming of puppies and lollipops, knowing, Simone was waiting for her, with open arms, as she slipped quietly into the room, not bothering to go through her normal nightly routine, just wanting, needing, Simone's touch, to guide her into a peaceful slumber. Her head now resting on Simone's chest, arms wrapped around her shoulder's , whispered "I love you". Just as Annabelle's eyes were closing for the night, she heard "I love you more".

* * *

_Their eyes locked for a few seconds more, the slight din around the room went silent as all eyes in the room were now being focused on the presence on the stage when all the lights went out for a brief moment. One lone light radiated down over Annabelle's form, as she sat on a stool, with her guitar resting on her knee. She knew this would be one of the last times she played in front of an audience. She knew this was one of the last times she would be pouring her heart out in this format to the person who was the reason she was here today, looking lovingly, reassuringly into her eyes, as their words of forever fell from their lips so easily that nothing needed to be scripted and read, just words flowing from their hearts. She wanted this one last time, to convey everything that she was feeling and had felt from the moment they met to the moment they had found themselves in now. _

_She started to strum a few notes, then paused, and looked down. She just needed to gather herself for a moment. There was no other time in her career that she felt such overwhelming emotions in this moment, the moment that was the 'last song' of the night in one of her shows. The moment that she usually reserved for that one song, the one that woke her up in the middle of the night as thoughts of Simone continually ran through her dreams, putting to words what those dreams meant to her. This moment, that didn't hold a candle to all the previous ones. She took a deep breath and began the song over, strumming quietly, then looking up and only seeing blue, as the words began to float around the room._

_**I didn't know what love meant before  
I didn't know what you had waiting for me in store  
I didn't know that I'd be finding out so much more  
About the knowing and the knowing is all there is**_

**_About yes and yes, this is it_**  
**_I didn't know_**

**_I didn't know what precious time would make_**  
**_I didn't know how fragile a kiss could seem_**  
**_I didn't know that finally all of dawn is trained_**  
**_About the knowing and the knowing is all there is_**

**_About yes and yes, this is it_**  
**_I didn't know_**

**_I didn't know I'd never look at life the same_**  
**_I didn't know until I walked with you in the rain_**  
**_I didn't know until I found out you felt the same_**  
**_About the knowing and the knowing is all there is_**

**_About yes and yes, this is it_**  
**_I didn't know_**

**_I didn't know until together we lay_**  
**_I didn't know until you touched my soul that day_**  
**_I didn't know that you would teach me in your own way_**  
**_About the knowing and the knowing is all there is_**

**_About yes and yes, this is it_**  
**_I didn't know, I didn't know, I didn't know_**

**-The End-**

* * *

_**I Didn't Know is by Lucinda Williams**_

**I hope all of you enjoyed the journey... I sure did. It was long and adventurous as every journey should be. I cannot begin to thank all of you for your reviews and follows of my stories. But, thank you! I never imagined doing anything like this. I know it has helped me in my own journey. I hope all of you find your 'journey', the one that you are meant to take, that one, regardless of who, when, where, just brings you peace. **

_**Peace, to all of you.**_


End file.
